Teach You a Lesson
by Miss Ink
Summary: AU. Padawan Tiana Hartly has to overcome many obstacles on the road to Knighthood, including her Master's death. Can her new Master, Jinn Kenobi, the son of the reborn Obi-Wan Kenobi guide her or she is just falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars. This story is about Jinn Kenobi, son of the clone of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Set after the fall of the Evil Empire about 30 years later. This story has many original characters (OCs) and places which have nothing to do with Star Wars, but I made up to tell a tale. I do own them and I hope you enjoy. Thank you.

-0-0-0-

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 1

**Location: planet, Tao-8, catacombs**

"Be mindful of yourself, Padawan," said Master Hal.

Master Hal stood stately and dark with ebony complexion and deep hazel eyes. He was a tall man, about six feet tall, not overly muscular with a calm face and short neat hair. In a word, Master Hal is described best as a graceful with athletic limbs and an even temper. He gave his apprentice, Hartly a curiously look as she hadn't responded immediately like she always did. He saw she was dazed and looking into space. Hal rolled his eyes and shook his head.

He knew that this mission was not an easy one and that ended the slavers on Tao-8 was dangerous and that a hunter was still lurking about to stop them. He suspected that the big slave trader, Lord Den, probably hired the hunter to attack them. Hal had to admit that the hunter was good, but wouldn't be a problem. He'd faced more dangerous mission than this one to be concerned and besides, Hartly was doing quite well.

Spontaneously, Master Hal yanked on Hartly's Padawan braid to get her attention.

"Ow! Master, how could you?"

Smiling, Hal said, "I said be mindful of yourself, young lady and I meant it. Anyway, what were you doing, daydreaming? That isn't like you, Padawan."

The girl let out a frustrated sigh and replied, "I know, but I can't shake my bad feeling, Master. I keep having this vibe that something bad is about to happen."

"Nonsense, we already dealt with that slaver lord, Den. There shouldn't be anymore incidents of kidnapping now that the local government has support from the Temple."

Critically, Hartly said, "But, Master, it isn't really the Jedi that's involved, but one of our supporters. I think it's the Clan that will be dealing with the slavers, not the Temple. Do you think the Clan will do a good job of eliminating these slavers better than the Jedi?"

Master Hal hummed. "Personally, I don't know that much about the Clan except that they helped the New Order get reestablished after the Empire. I heard they are very reclusive and intelligent people and have ties with the High Council. They are very connected, Padawan. I'm sure they will do just fine."

"But, slavers are cruel, Master. And since coming to Tao-8, I've learned how terrible this place can be."

The graceful man smiled, "You've learned much, Padawan, but you must learn to trust your superiors. The Force will guide us. I am sure of it. Now, let's go. I have to make up my report to the Council before we leave. Rules are meant to guide us—AHHHH!"

A laser shot rang out throughout the catacombs as blood rapidly began to seep through the ebony Master's robes and tunic. He's face contorted in pain as Padawan Hartly quickly rushed to his side in panic and tried to raise him up from the ground. She saw that down the corridor was the hunter who had been trailing them speed off on a ship and disappear into the dark night like a shade.

"NO!" shouted Hartly. "No, Master, please don't die! Please, don't die!"

Tears began to gather in her eyes as she mournfully pressed her face into her mentor's chest and weep. She felt him gasp and stare at her wildly in his agony, but suddenly his eyes discontinued to see and his body abruptly went limp—he was dead.

"NO! Master Hal!"

-0-0-0-

Hours pasted by, but Padawan Hartly was too disturbed to notice. It took the medical team on Tao-8 to remove her and handle the body as she seemed to shut down mentally. She didn't know how or when, but somebody had brought her back to her room, which she once shared with Master Hal and gave her a change of clothes.

Silently, she fingered the fabric of the clean tunic and mindlessly approached the communicator at the work desk and switched it on.

In a monotone voice, she said, "This is Padawan Tiana Hartly, station at Tao-8. I report that the mission objective to remove hostile slaver, Lord Den was completed. The Tao-8 colony has agreed to join the Core Alliance and is willing to work with Jedi representatives from the Clan. However—however—oh, gods, Master Rory Hal is dead. He's dead."

Hartly then began to sob and she quickly covered her eyes with her hand and took in a deep breath. She then sat as straight as a broad and held back the tears and continued.

"I—I request rather instruction in order to proceed. Padawan Hartly, over and out."

And with those last words she shut the link and broke down into full force crying and wailed painfully in the dark room alone. Force, she felt horrible. She felt so many things at once she didn't know what to feel first or if she could feel at all. She felt at the same time, wild and yet numb. She felt so stupid for chatting with her Master while not listening. She felt responsible for his death for not taking her feelings more seriously. She felt useless for not going after the hunter immediately and taking revenge. Revenge may not be the Jedi way, but she was sure she could make an exception. She never wanted blood so desperately in her life.

With a roar she pounded her fists on the desk and closed her eyes and tried to banish such thoughts. No—Master Hal wouldn't want her to go down a Dark path. No—he would want her to—suddenly the communicator sounded.

The screen came to life and she saw the image of Grand Master Luke appear to her as a holo-image. His face looked sympathetically at her and she tried to look away. She was somehow repulsed by the look of pity.

"Padawan Hartly, we are sorry for your lose. Master Hal was a good man. And even though this maybe too soon to ask of you, could you please tell us how Master Hal died?"

Red faced and blurry eyed, Hartly said, "Master Hal was shot by a hunter hired by slave lord, Den here on Tao-8. He'd been tracking our progress and tried to stop us, but he thought we defeated him. We were wrong. We thought we would see him again since our mission was complete. We were supposed to leave Tao-8 today."

Solemnly, Master Luke nodded. "I understand, Padawan Hartly. I will be sending you a new Master to help you handle things with Master Hal's body and to resume your training. It maybe sudden, but you will be in good hands. You will except Master Kenobi's arrival shortly. He is on route from Yur and his ETA is about 2 hours. Again, I'm sorry, Padawan. May the Force be with you, Master Luke, over and out."

-0-0-0-

It wasn't until nearly dawn that Hartly got an unexpected caller at her door. Reluctantly, she rose from the sofa she had slept on and opened it. And when the door opened she was momentarily awed by the man's handsome face. He had red-ish brown hair and a dust of whiskers on his clef chin and cheeks with strange and beautiful amber-eyes that shone like a cat's in the half-light. He smelled remarkably of the fresh outdoors and he was dressed in a gray tunic, dark blue sash, belt, boots and long brown Jedi robe. He looked to be about 30 and he had an aura of confidence of somebody much older.

The Jedi bowed and said, "Good morning, Padawan. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I believe you were expecting me."

Dumbly, Hartly nodded and the handsome man walked in. Fluidly, he strode into the dark room and commanded the lights to open and he sat himself down on the sofa. She saw he was nervously gripping and releasing an old fashion sword at his belt as he looked at her anxiously.

Though, curiously Tiana thought Master Kenobi would be taller—and maybe older. Wasn't he supposed to be this great man? This great legend? A founder of the New Order, a Great General, negotiator, leader, strategist, advisor and all around miracle worker? He looked too young to be the achiever of all that and if that wasn't enough, on top of all that he was gorgeous too.

"Force!" she muttered. How inappropriate could she get?

"I'm sorry to hear about your later Master, Padawan. I knew Master Hal, he was good man. I want you to know that I will be handling his body's transport back to Coruscant and the funeral. You should also know that I have been official reassigned to be your new Master."

Hartly made a face. "But—aren't you on the High Council? Wouldn't you be too busy to train me?"

Startled, he replied, "What? Oh! No, I think you have me confused with my father, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. No, I'm Master Jinn Kenobi. I'm Obi-Wan's son. You may call me Master Jinn to avoid confusion, Miss Hartly."

"Master Jinn…did you really know Master Hal?"

Tenderly, he rose from his seat and took her hand and led her slowly into an unexpected embrace. Tiana gasped, as she stood stone still in his arms. She didn't expect the handsome Jedi Master to hug her and her senses were suddenly flooded with peaceful vibrations, masculine smells of open grasslands and Temple smoke along with wonderful warmth and comfort. Force, she didn't realize how much she needed to be hugged. She didn't know how much she needed to be comforted until it happened and she allowed her emerald eyes close and drank it all in. She subconsciously raised her arms and wrapped them around his waist and felt his strong muscles across his back, hard and smooth under his long brown robes.

She felt him in response, pull her tighter to him with one arm around her shoulders while with the other he gently threaded his fingers through her rich brown hair and brushed her scalp. He then hushed her and she felt him shift a little and moved to place a loving kiss on her forehead. It felt like a blessing. Suddenly, Tiana felt her heart still—she couldn't recall anyone being so careful with her in her entire life. Not even Master Hal showed such empathy towards her.

Master Jinn then pulled away and saw the dreamy eyed look in Tiana's eyes and nervously coughed to break any awkwardness he might have felt and said, "Yes—well, Master Hal was once Lady Thrice's student. She looked after him like she did all the other early Force-sensitive orphan children that came to the New Order about 30 years ago."

Confused, Hartly said, "I remember Master Hal saying something about a teacher at the Temple named Lady Thrice. That she was a beautiful non-human being who taught him and the other orphans how to detect the flow of the Living Force. He said she was his first teacher. He said how she connected with the Force was unique. But, I don't understand, were you two in the same class?"

"No. Not exactly, Lady Thrice was not just my teacher; she is also my mother. She gave Master Hal advance lessons in swordsmanship and I was often his sparring partner."

Hartly narrowed her brow. "Oh, I see. Is that way you have a sword?"

"Oh, this?" said the warrior as he noticed he had notice again placed his hand over the handle of the sword. He consciously removed his hand and stated, "No, this sword is a mark of my status in the Clan. But, never mind that now. I would like instead to hear more about this hunter that murdered Master Hal."

The Padawan frowned. "Why? Are you planning on going after him?"

The warrior gave Hartly a serious glance and replied, "Going after people is not the Jedi way, Padawan. Words like that are the words of vengeance, not justice. Tell me, if you find this hunter would you take his life for your Masters? Would you murder him in cold blood?"

"But, I can't just let him go! It wouldn't be right. I have to do something. Isn't that why you're here?"

"Yes, but you should not be afraid to ask yourself the darkest of questions, Padawan. As a Jedi, you will be tested many times against your own morality. Such things like life and death, yours or their will come about at sometime in your life."

Hartly bowed her head and said, "I understand, Master Jinn, but I don't want revenge. I want justice. The hunter needs to answer for Master Hal's death."

The warrior smiled. "Good answer, Miss Hartly. Though, I must warn you that I am not a typical Jedi Master. My methods are not like Master Hal. Now, come on. It's time to pay Lord Den a visit."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 2

**Location: Tao-8, Lord Den's fortress**

Master Jinn looked up at the stony slave lord's home and noticed that the place was built tighter than a pickle jar. He could see how this would be a problem for any Jedi Master and there was no doubt that the slaver wouldn't like seeing him after having his business stopped. Yet, Jinn knew that stopping the slave trade on Tao-8 required more than just muscling out the bad apples in favor of a stronger central government. No, Tao-8 had deeper problems than trafficking free labor. No, it had fundamental problems with its social structure and culture.

Research relieved that Tao-8 had gone to the toilet because it's hereditary ruler had died without an heir—namely a female heir. The Grand Empress had passed on with only a son, but his control was slight and he was unable to have children of his own.

"Hmm…the Clan doctors can do this place a great deal of good with their science."

Tiana asked, "What do you mean science? And what does this have to do with the Clan? I though the Clan was suppose to take over the slave problem on Tao-8."

Jinn rubbed his chin and said, "Well, yes, they can. But, what I meant by science, I mean that the Clan can solve the Tao ruler's fertility problem and help him reproduce an heir. The Clan are specialists in genetic cloning. Something like fertility should be a piece of cake."

The warrior then dug out his communicator and contacted the Clan.

"Hello, this is Lord Jinn. I wish to speak with Lady Nina."

"This is she. What is your business, young Lord?"

"Milady, I am on mission on Tao-8. I would like for you to send a med-ship to the capital and contact the Tao ruler. He is to be cured of his fertility problems and his wife should be asked if she desires to be implanted with a female heiress. After which please hold until farther instruction."

"As you wish, young Lord. I will send someone to do as you ask. Lady Nina, over and out."

Jinn smiled and shut his communicator too and shook his head. "Always so business-like that Lady Nina. That woman should really lighten up."

The warrior then proceeded to march up to the great fortress and knocked on the door. Meanwhile, Tiana frantically said, "What are you doing? Lord Den is not a very nice man. He will try and kill us if we see him face to face. And why is the Clan so compliment to you?"

Calmly, Jinn said, "I like the direct approach best, my dear, and as for the Clan, they are my kin. Why wouldn't they help me?"

Suddenly, the massive doors of the fortress opened and out from it appeared two guards armed with lasers. In response, the warrior gave them a bow and said, "Greetings, gentlemen I hope I'm not being terribly inconvenient, but we would like to see your employer, Lord Den. I want you to tell him that Jedi Master Lord Jinn Kenobi wants to see him immediately."

With a shove, one of the guards nearly toppled Jinn over as he pushed him violently at the shoulder and pressed the muzzle of his laser into his chest. In a rough voice, the guard said, "Move it, or lose it, Jedi. We aren't afraid of you. I could kill you where you stand."

Tiana hurried to Jinn's side and tried to pull him away, but the warrior smiled wickedly and waved his hand over the guard's face and commanded, "You will let us in."

The guard was now a hypnotized drone and he parroted, "I will let you in."

However, his partner wouldn't stand for it and raised to shoot Jinn in the head, but the Jedi Master was swifter and he raised his hand again and ordered, "Sleep." The second guard instantly fell to the ground in a heap while the dazed soldier simply allowed them to step inside without so much as a fuse.

Smiling, Jinn said, "There now, that wasn't so hard."

Irritated, Tiana scolded, "But, you can't just use Force mind-tricks so carelessly like that. It's unethical. Master Hal would never—"

"I am not Master Hal, Padawan. I am Master Jinn. And you must now learn that I never do anything difficult when I can do it easy."

"But—isn't it wrong? Couldn't be have avoid this just by sneaking in?"

"Very true, Padawan, but we're here to make an impression. Public image is key and you must learn that wars are first won in the mind before they are fought in the field. That should be your first lesson, my dear."

Frustrated, Tiana replied, "I am not your dear. I am a Jedi, Master Jinn."

Coyly, he said, "Of course, _my dear_, but you needn't get so upset. You have to learn that the hows are not so important as to the whys. Now, stay focused Padawan. I will be counting on you."

-0-0-0-

The great hall of the fortress served as the throne room to the slaver king, Lord Den. The humanoid alien man had blue tinted skin and shinning gray eyes. He was bald and dressed in many skins and gave the pair a curious look. He didn't know how they got inside and not sound any of the alarms or come across any of his guards. He knew that the Jedi were here on Tao-8, but he thought the hunter had already taken care of the Master.

"What's going on here? Who are you people?"

The amber-eyed Jedi bowed and said, "Greetings, Lord Den. I am Jedi Master Jinn Kenobi. I am an elite member of the Blackswan Clan and I am here to end your operations in the slave trade."

"Oh? Well, I have no idea of what you are talking about? As you can see I have no slaves."

"Lair!" shouted Tiana. "He's lying! All the slaves are being held prisoner in the dungeons below us."

Then, harshly Jinn commanded, "Silence, Hartly. We are not here to punish. Or for that matter to investigate."

Interested, Lord Den asked, "Tell me, what is your business here, Master Kenobi?"

The warrior crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I am here to collect your hunter. I want him in exchange for me going away. I want you to make this happen in one day and if not then I will return here and collect you instead."

"Wait, you can't be serious? I thought Jedi don't negotiate with—my kind of association. Isn't that sort of thing beneath you, good doing types?"

Jinn smiled. "Do I seem like a good man to you, Lord Den? Or are you a man who judges a being on their looks?"

In response, the slaver laughed and rose to stand in front of the warrior-knight. "You are a cunning fellow, Master Jinn. Perhaps, we can do business together after all. I'm a very wealthy man you know. Maybe we can make an arrangements the Jedi? What do you say?"

Sternly, Jinn said, "Bring me the hunter who took out that Jedi and we shall see. I want to meet this man who was able to take down a Knight." The warrior then bowed and turned to leave, but at the last minute shouted, "Remember, Lord Den. Within one day's time I want that hunter."

-0-0-0-

When the two Jedi finally returned to the Tao catacombs near the capital, Tiana was very uneasy. She saw Master Jinn eating his evening meal and working on something on a data-pad. He had removed his outer robe and was only wearing the underlining of his tunic. His feet were bare and he seemed completely absorbed in his reading. He looked so relaxed and casual.

Tiana couldn't deny that Master Jinn was very handsome, but she couldn't help doubting his methods. It was true what the slaver said, Jedi didn't not have talks with slavers or terrorists. It was against the rules and unethical. A Jedi should not fold to the whims of the unjust.

"Master Jinn?"

Unmoving he said, "Yes, Padawan?"

"What do you plan to do?"

"I'm waiting, Padawan. I've been told I do it quite well."

"Waiting for what? Can't you be more informative?"

Jinn sighed and put down his pad and fork and moved to pick up his boots and sat down in front of Tiana while he put them back on. "Look, I do have a plan. I am an experienced Master. And like I told you before we went and made an impression on Lord Den. He will either think I'm shifty and hand me the hunter which will make my life easier or he will most likely do things the hard way and send the hunter to kill me off too. But, right now he might be a bit edgy because I'm not behaving like a typical Jedi. It is obvious that Den has a great deal of manpower and I don't want to make any risky moves without some pre-planning."

Surprised at the warrior's rational explanation, Tiana said, "I don't understand you. Why are you being so deliberately misleading? Is that what the Council told you to do?"

Jinn scuffed, "Oh, don't be silly. The Council hand over such instruction. You must learn to think on your own two feet, my dear. That's why there are no Jedi manuals, only Jedi Masters. I was trained by my teacher to think like a warrior. And in war there is only one rule and that there are no rules. You must go for the jugular and make a swift kill. You end leaders, not the pawns. My suggestion to Lord Den for the hunter is merely a test to see what sort of man he is and nothing more. In fact, I'm counting on him to send the hunter to try and slay me."

"But, what if the hunter does kill you?"

"You should have better faith, Padawan. You should not have fear. Remember that nothing is ever truly gone in this world. Things are simply transformed into the Force. If Master Hal were watching over you now, he would not want you to have fear in your heart, my dear. He would want you to be brave."

Teary eyed, Tiana sniffed and stood up and said, "Please, don't speak like you know what he'd say, Master Jinn. And please, don't call me your dear. I am just your Padawan."

Smiling, the warrior said, "As my Padawan you are dear to me, Miss Hartly. You are my responsibility and I will not fail you."

In reply, Tiana was overwhelmed and she quickly ran to her room and closed the door and grabbed her pillow and pressed it to her face. With a whimper she tried to brush her tears away and stop herself from crying. She hated that Master Jinn was so sweet and kind one minute while the next he was so deceitful and pessimistic. He was nothing like Master Hal, who was steady and serene—a true Jedi Master. Meanwhile, Master Jinn was emotional—full of harshness and tenderness yet handsome and daring. He was a wild gallant Knight who roamed unchecked.

Secretly, Tiana found Jinn's methods exciting and clever. She also found it very inappropriate of him to call her his "dear" so often. She now realized it wasn't just his habit, he was actually being very sincere, but it just made her feel even worse. She felt her heart quiver every time the handsome Knight called her that, but to know he cared so deeply just made her thrill inside even more. These were not the feelings a Padawan should have towards a Master.

"Force, Master Jinn! Why couldn't you be old and unattractive? Why couldn't I've gotten Master Obi-Wan instead? I'm sure he's old and wrinkled."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash heard inside the sitting room and Tiana rushed out to see what was happening and there she saw Master Jinn fighting the hunter. The Jedi Master fought the hunter with his metal sword and the hunter fought with his knife. The two clashed and battled away in the room and overturned the furniture and chairs as they dueled. Tiana was afraid when she saw the hunter and couldn't move. She was paralyzed with fear she unexpectedly began to flashback to Master Hal's death.

However, Master Jinn skillfully outmaneuvered the hunter. He snaked his leg around the hunter's knee and dropped him to the ground hard on his front. He then summoned his sword that he had dropped to the floor and flipped the blade and used the handle to knock his opponent out cold.

Tired, Jinn rose to his feet and wiped the sweat from his brow with his sleeve and kneeled down to remove all the weapons on the unconscious hunter's form. Petrified, Tiana circled the hunter and moved in close and grabbed his knife on the floor to stab him, yet before she could strike, her hand was stopped by Master Jinn.

"No, Tiana. Don't."

The sound of her first name on the handsome Master's lips startled her and she looked up at him in surprise. Hoarsely, she cried, "He killed my Master! He killed him!"

Tears began to flow from her emerald eyes, but she continued to stare at Jinn with wide-eyed passion. She wasn't sure what would happen next, but what did happen was a shock. The warrior rose to his feet and took a step back with an expressionless face and turned his head. It was like he couldn't bear to look at her and the realization stun.

"Padawan, if you feel you must exact revenge on this man for killing your former Master than I will not stop you."

Startled, she stammered, "W-What are you saying?"

"Kill him or spare him as you see fit, Miss Hartly. I will not interfere."

Confused, Tiana said, "You aren't going to tell me what to do? You aren't going to try and stop me? Tell me that it isn't the Jedi way? What kind of Master are you?"

"I am a Master who leads and guides, I do not command unless I have to. And it seems to me that you don't need me to remind you of the ways of the Jedi. What you need is to make up your own mind!"

Tiana was annoyed at Master Jinn's harsh tone and rose to look into his eerie amber-eyes. Frustrated, she threw the knife to the ground and shouted, "I can't! I just can't."

She then turned around and was about to run back into her room when Jinn caught her by the arm and swung her around to face him. "Oh, no you don't, my dear. You can't get away from me that easily. There will be no more running away. It is the way of the Jedi to face one's fears, not bury them. You must face Master Hal's killer and face your grief."

Tiana struggled to break free from the warrior's hold and cried, "No, let me go! Please, I don't want to do this!"

Jinn shouted, "Nonsense! Now, be still. Focus and center yourself. Control your breathing and close your eyes."

After a moment, Tiana did as she was told and took several deep breaths to calm her nerves and gradually her panic faded. Then, softly Jinn said, "Good, now recite to me the Old Code."

The green-eyed beauty opened her eyes and frowned. "Why the Old Code?"

"Please. It will help."

Tiana bit her lip and inhaled deeply and began to speak:

_There is no emotion, there is peace. _

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony_

_There is no death, there is the Force._

"Now, tell me, Miss Hartly, do you believe it?"

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

**Note**: There is a new and old Jedi Code. I find it off line somewhere about Star Wars info. The new Code was made by Luke Skywalker in the novels that came after the movies. And to **Bekah,** about Tiana's age, well she was very close pretty close to completing her training and she only needed a few more years to go, so I guess about 20. Let me do an age chart:

Tiana Hartly - 20, Jinn Kenobi - 43 (looks 30, he is part alien), Kiya Kenobi/Starling - 28 (15 years yonger than her brother), Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi - 100+ (looks 30-ish, clone alien DNA rocks), Lady Thrice - ? (looks 30-ish, Varian alien clone, at least 600+ and will never tell). Varian's live to be 200 years old and don't fall apart until they are over 100.


	3. Chapter 3

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 3

"What?" stammered the green-eyed beauty.

Jinn then pulled in Tiana close to his chest and said, "Do you believe in the Old Code? Or do you believe in the New Code?

_Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy._

_Jedi use their powers to defend and to protect._

_Jedi respect all life, in any form._

_Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy._

_Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training._

Tell me, Miss Hartly where do you put your faith in when you are faced with adversity?"

Annoyed, Tiana's fear over the hunter's death was now drowned away in her anger towards the handsome Knight. She narrowed her brow and pulled free from his grip and shouted, "I don't believe in Codes. I believe in the Force!"

Craftily, Jinn smiled and replied, "Good. You understand, Padawan, that life is not about rules of conduct or rules of living. Don't hold yourself to anyone else's standards, but your own. It is our own actions we must live with and no Code is going to wash away your sins."

Fuming, Tiana asked, "Did you want me to kill him?"

Jinn then pulled from his belt a pair of binds and bent down on one knee to secure the hunter so he wouldn't escape and said, "No, my dear. A thing like hate or grief can drive us to do anything. I'm actually very proud of you. I tempted you with Darkness and you did not fall."

-0-0-0-

After Master Jinn's little test, things between us ran much smoother. We had the Tao government hold and trail the hunter for Master Hal's murder and he was found by a jury to be guilty and was executed. It was then that Lord Den heard of his mercenary's defeat and he grew to fear Master Jinn. However, Master Jinn's plan to have the Clan arrive with a medical ship to cure the king's fertility problems and simulate the growth of a new heiress won the nation a stronger central government to oppose the slave trade. The Tao government was then able to capture and handle monsters like Lord Den on their own and the remaining slaves were then liberated. Overall, it was a very successful mission and I soon learned that Master Jinn was well known throughout the Core for being one of the very best strategists in the Order.

Later on we went on several other missions together until the name team Kenobi and Hartly became famous throughout the entire Core. It was a very busy time and I learned a great deal from my new Master, but no matter how much time passed or how much we learned about one another—my attraction towards my Master did not diminish.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jinn's spaceship, the **_**Nomad **_

"You aren't like the other Jedi, Master."

Jinn sighed. "I'm trying to mediate, Padawan. Could you just spit it out? What are you getting at?"

The green-eyed beauty moved to sit on the floor next to the warrior and slide his incense burner to the side and blew out the flame. At which, Jinn groaned and crossed his arms over his chest and then moved to rub his scruffy chin.

"I can see this is going to be another in-depth conversation. Alright, I'll bit—why do you think I am not like the other Jedi?"

With a serious look, Tiana said, "I used to think your teaching methods were odd, that you were concerned only with character building, but lately I've concluded that this method isn't like the Jedi way at all. You keep going on about your teacher and about being a warrior. What I want to know is what is that all about? And—why are you mediating? You only mediate when you have to do something you don't like."

Jinn shut his amber-eyes and replied, "I had no idea I was so transparent. Fine, first the second question, yes I am going to do something I dislike. I've been asked to report back to the Temple to take a break, which means teaching younglings and helping my parents with the Council, which means they will take a vacation and leave me behind. Now, to the first question—"

"Stop," said Tiana with her hand raised—"wait a minute, we are going back to the Temple? What sort of Council help will you be doing?"

"Yes, we're going back ASAP. And I will be taking over my parents' office. I will serve as the Council Advisor, but it's only temporary, till my parents' return from holiday. Now, to your other question—yes, I am not like the other Jedi because my mother raised me to be a warrior of the Clan. Though, frankly I thought you knew this about me already."

"Well, yes—but what does it mean to be a warrior of the Clan?"

Jinn smiled. "It means I made a vow to follow my heart and to serve men and missions with every fiber of my being till the day I die. You see, Tiana, to the Clan there is no Darkness and there is no Light. There is only the Force. The channeled Force, a unifying energy wave that pulsates throughout every living being in all of creation. It's in every atom in the cosmos and it sings—it sings with the song of the Living Force for all life burns with the fire of existence. A warrior does not fear emotion, he embraces it and uses it to fuel his determination. It makes him strong and makes steel his resolve. It's a madness that makes your will unbreakable to any evil, shape or form. For a warrior fights till he is no more."

Tiana felt a chill roll down her spine at Master Jinn's words. She never heard him talk about something with so much conviction. Normally, Jinn was a skeptic about most things and liked to play tricks, but this—this Tiana knew he believed in with all his heart.

"Jinn, why don't you teach me the way of the warrior too?"

"Well, my dear, you are a Jedi first and then perhaps a warrior second."

Tiana frowned. "I don't see what the big deal is. You're both a Jedi and a warrior, Jinn. Why can't I be both too?"

The handsome Knight laughed. "Oh, Tiana. It isn't that simple."

"Why? What's so different?"

Jinn suddenly grew serious and said, "The difference—the difference, Tiana would be that back on Tao-8, I would have insisted that you kill the hunter with your own hand. As a warrior your loyalty and honor would have demanded it."

Shocked, Tiana cried, "But, you said it was the right thing for me not to. That you were proud of me."

The warrior nodded and patted the green-eyed beauty's cheek. "I am still proud of you, Tiana. I'm just explaining the different concepts between the Jedi and the Clan. Personally, I would not fault you for either decision, but as a Jedi Master I must guide you towards the way of the Jedi and the path of the Light. A warrior does not always walk the path of Light."

Tiana shook her head and took hold of Jinn's hand and said, "But, you are always in the Light, Master Jinn."

A feeling of warmth spread all over the warrior at Tiana's words of faith. Force! He had no idea she had such belief in him. And the tender way she said it as she held his hand—by the stars, there was love in her eyes. A love he knew he could not return. Her eyes demanded things of him—things he could not possible give. Things he would not dare to name.

Quickly, he removed his hand and diverted his amber glaze. "Y-You must prepare, my dear. You have not been back to Temple in months. I'm sure your friends and family have missed you."

Sadly, she replied, "I'm an orphan, Master. I have no family. And all my friends are on mission with their own Masters."

Jinn looked up into the air and mentally cried, why he was so cursed with such damn improper feelings. Why was the Force doing this to him?

He rose up from the floor and gave Tiana his hand to help her stand. And once she was up, he said, "You and I are kin. You can stay with me—and maybe you might like to meet another Jedi-warrior."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Temple, hanger bay**

Tiana actually felt good to be back. It had been nearly a year now and all those missions and danger had made coming home feel amazing. She thought she could jump and sing with joy at being back at the place of her childhood home. However, as she looked around the hanger bay she was startled to see a woman ran up to Master Jinn and leap into the air to hug him tightly.

Jinn smiled and laughed and swung the woman around in a way she could only dream of. He was so happy—and the woman, she was so beautiful. She was dressed in a simple gown that was white, her hair was raven black and her eyes were so blue and deep like a storm. She then gave Master Jinn a kiss on the cheek and he did the same and held her hand.

"Kiya, darling, how are you, my sweet?"

"Wonderful, now that you're home, Jinn."

"Oh, you charmer! I will have none of your flattery. Come along, my dear and allow me to introduce you to Miss Hartly."

Now face to face with this "Kiya" woman, Tiana couldn't help but feel jealous. Just who was this blue-eyed beauty and why was she so friendly with Master Jinn? It wasn't like she hadn't seen him flirt before, but this was more than being playful—there was a connection between them. She was sure of it.

"Padawan Tiana Hartly, allow me to introduce to you my younger sister, Lady Kiya Starling, Jedi Master. And Kiya, my darling, this is my Padawan, Miss Hartly."

Tiana was stunned. She couldn't believe it. This was Jinn's younger sister? How foolish could she be? Blushing with embarrassment, she bowed and gave the lady-knight a nervous smile.

"Oh, how wonderful to meet you, Lady Starling."

Yet, before she could utter a reply, a ball of energy came racing towards them and attached itself to Jinn's leg. Startled, the warrior looked down to see his nephew. The little boy—about four years old hugged his uncle tightly and smiled at him with a missing front tooth.

"Hello, Anakin. Have you been behaving?"

"Uncle Jinn! Uncle Jinn! Welcome home, Uncle Jinn!"

The warrior laughed and picked the boy up and balanced him at his waist. "Oh! My word! You are getting very big. Pretty soon you will be beyond carrying, my little one."

Jinn then tickled Anakin's tummy and he giggled and squirmed. He buried his face into his shoulder and sneakily tried to grab his sword. However, Jinn stopped him from snatching his sacred weapon and placed the boy back down to stand.

"Hey! You little sticky fingers, that's mine. No touching Uncle Jinn's sword."

"But, I want to become a warrior like you, Uncle Jinn. I just wanted to see it. Please?"

Exasperated, Jinn replied, "Force! I bet you don't give grandfather such grief. Nor your mother."

Kiya giggled and pulled Anakin to stand beside her and said, "Oh, Jinn, don't be too sure. Father folds faster than a house of cards over little Ani. Even mother is mush under his spell. You should see her. She's all kisses and hugs. It makes poor father feel neglected. In fact, it was father who suggested you come back to the Temple so they could rekindle the romance."

As the group began to walk towards the main living quarters, Jinn groaned. "Oh, Kiya, do you have to talk about mother and father that way?"

Kiya merely giggled and moved to loop her arm through Tiana and smiled warmly. "We ought to swap stories about Jinn. Then, we can tell them to mother. Oh, she will love hearing all about Jinn's adventures."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Obi-Wan's quarters, Jedi Temple **

When the door opened to the Kenobi senior quarters, they discovered that the apartment appeared empty. Kiya tilted her head in wonder and said, "Strange, I thought they would be home today." However, unexpectedly a squealing woman came running across the balcony in tangled in a translucent white curtain. Suddenly, a man's figure appeared behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist and he leaned into her form.

"I've got you know, love. I ought to punish you for neglecting me. We ought to play a game."

The veiled woman giggled happily. "Oh, beloved! Please, the children should be arriving any minute. We can't play now."

The man growled and the sounds of nips and kisses could be heard from the balcony. "Nonsense, Milady. Now—call me your Lord. Your Lord whom you must obey."

"Oh, my," she sighed. "Do you want me to submit or shall I fight you?"

"Oh, please struggle, my dear. I want to savior my victory."

Breathlessly, she replied, "As you wish, my Knight."

Yet, abruptly Jinn shoved the curtain back and startled his parents apart in surprise. He narrowed his brow at them and said, "Force! Didn't you two hear us come in? Behave yourselves."

"Jinn!" shouted Lady Thrice. The woman-warrior threw her arms around her son and hugged him tight. She kissed his cheek and framed his face with her hands before pressing her forehead to his and hummed. She sent welcoming waves of love and motherly affection towards him that he felt himself tingle with bliss.

Slowly, he pulled her away and said, "Mother, please. I've missed you too."

With shinning jeweled eyes, she said, "Jinn, my brave warrior. Welcome home, my treasure." And in response, Jinn felt in his heart that he finally was home at his mother's sweet words.

Tiana saw her Master bow his head and gave his mother a kiss on the back of her hand and stare at her lovingly with such care in his amber eyes. Tiana felt embarrassed to see Jinn behave so tender towards his family. It made her feel like an intruder. It also seemed so out of Jinn's character to be so affectionate, so openly. Though, the Padawan had a hard time believing that this woman was indeed Jinn's mother. She looked too youthful and mysterious to be his real mom, but the man—was this really Obi-Wan?

Ben looked at Tiana and bowed, "Hello, Padawan. You must be Jinn's apprentice. I am Jinn's father, Obi-Wan Kenobi and this beautiful lady is my wife, Lady Thrice."

The mother and son turned and stared at Tiana and smiled. Jinn came to stand next to his student and said, "Yes, father this is Tiana Hartly. I have been her Master now for about a year. She will be staying on with me while I am assigned to the Council."

Tiana was shocked to see how similar both Jinn and Obi-Wan looked. The two were almost identical with the same red-ish brown hair and build, but the eyes were different and the length of beards was different too. Obi-Wan's was slightly longer and neatly trimmed while Jinn's was short and rough. Yet, right away she realized that the eerie quality of Jinn's eyes belong to his mother. Her eyes caught the light like a cat's as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Hartly," said Ben. "I'm sure you will become a great Jedi under Jinn's care. In fact, I think Jinn is a better Master than me."

The green-eyed beauty recovered from her initial surprise and replied, "Oh, no, Master Obi-Wan. You are too kind. I can see where Master Jinn gets his manners from and where he gets his good looks too."

The Knight blushed. "Well, thank you, Miss Hartly. But, there is no need for flattery." Ben then turned to Jinn and said, "Come along, son. I need to give you my current reports before your mother and I head off to Naboo."

"Alright, father," answered Jinn. The warrior said to Tiana, "Padawan, let Lady Thrice show you to our rooms. You may wait there for me or do as you like. We will have evening meal together at 8."

Tiana bowed. "Yes, Master." And without another look, the warrior was gone along with Obi-Wan leaving Lady Thrice, Lady Kiya and little Ani her only company. Tiana suddenly felt nervous away from Jinn and began to fidget with her sleeve.

However, Lady Thrice smiled kindly and moved to take her arm and move her towards the doorway. "Come, Miss Hartly. I will show you Jinn's quarters. It is custom for a Padawan to stay with her Master."

Anxiously, Tiana gasped. "Oh, Jinn and I share quarters?"

Kiya said, "Yes, didn't you share living space with Master Hal?"

Blushing, the Padawan replied, "Yes, but I've never seen Master Jinn's quarters since we have been on mission since we met."

The red-eyed beauty said in a calm tone, "Master Jinn has quarters that are a bit more spacious than those of other Masters. You will find them comfortable, Miss Hartly. Though, I must warn you that Master Jinn tends to practice more fervently when he is home than when he is away. He maybe more harder on you than he has been in the past."

Suddenly, Tiana remembered that Lady Thrice was Master Jinn's and Master Hal's sparring teacher. This was the woman who was not only Jinn's mother, but also a renowned swordsman of the Clan. "I heard you were Master Jinn's teacher, Lady Thrice. Could you also teach me Clan style sword?"

The beauty smiled and shook her head. "No, Miss Hartly."

Tiana was crestfallen and sighed, though Lady Thrice explained, "It isn't that I'm refusing you, Padawan. It is because I don't have the time at the moment. My husband and I will be going to our vacation home on Naboo tomorrow and I will not be here. You should ask Jinn for lessons in the Clan arts if you wish to learn."

"But, Master Jinn has refused. He said I have to wait until I know how to be a Jedi first before I can learn."

Mischievously, Thrice replied, "It is ultimately, Master Jinn's decision, but you can persuade him otherwise. I am sure of it."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-


	4. Chapter 4

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 4

**Location: Jinn Kenobi's quarters, Jedi Temple**

When Tiana was left alone at last at Jinn and her quarters, she felt relieved to be away from Lady Thrice. She now knew where Master Jinn got his flirtatious streak. His mother practically radiated brashness and bizarre insight. She also noticed that Master Jinn seemed like a big mamma's boy too. And his sister, Lady Kiya shared her mother's looks, but had a playful nature about her that Tiana found she liked. She was very spunky and appeared to be very good mother to her son, little Ani. It still surprised Tiana sometimes when she saw Jedi as parents. Normally, Jedi teams weren't related, usually most were orphans or had family somewhere else off world. It was only a small percentage that lived and worked at the Temple at the same time.

"Play!" shouted Anakin.

Kiya giggled and scooped him up and kissed his cheek. "No, naptime, Ani." The lady-knight turned to Tiana and said, "I'm going to put Ani down in Jinn's room. I'll come back and keep you company till my husband arrives. In the meantime, we can talk about Jinn."

"As you wish, Lady Kiya."

"Oh, no. Call me Kiya, please. We are kin, you and I, Tiana."

Kiya then disappeared with Ani into Jinn's bedroom and tucked him in while his tenderly smoothed his dark hair and kissed his head. She returned shortly and closed the door behind her and began to rummage through his kitchen and began to make a pot of tea. She also pulled out some sweets and brought them over to the sofa and gestured for Tiana to take a seat.

"Oh, don't be shy, Tiana. This apartment is now just as much yours as it is Jinn's. Please, relax and don't mind me munching. I've had cravings since last week."

Startled, Tiana asked, "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes, my second, but I'm not showing just yet. I've told just about everyone about it except Jinn. I hadn't had a chance to tell him since he's been on his missions, but I'm sure he will be thrilled."

"How many children do you and your husband plan to have, Lady Kiya?"

The lady-knight smiled. "I don't how many children we have. I love Ani. I will let the Force decide on how many we will have. Oh, but I must warn you, don't ever feed a Varian strawberries and that means Jinn."

Tiana frowned confused. "What about strawberries?"

"Strawberries make Varians act tipsy and ardor, so don't ever let Jinn eat any. He's normally very good at avoiding it, but occasionally he slips."

Tiana raised an eyebrow and said, "Really? Hmm, I thought he just didn't like sweets. Back on Juno, he kept shoving his dessert on my plate saying he had to watch his girlish figure."

Kiya laughed and gave the Padawan a meaningful look and asked, "What do you think of Jinn? Are you two getting along? I know it must be hard to transition to a new Master."

Tiana sighed. "No, Jinn is a great Master. His so caring…and well I guess he's very nurturing, but always so dashing and charming like he's a shining white knight from a holo-novel. He's always telling me he's counting on me, but sometimes I wonder if he really sees me. Like, what if I'm not the sort of Jedi he expects me to be?"

The lady-night smiled and grabbed her hand. "Don't fret, Tiana. Tell me, has Jinn ever told you about his first Padawan?"

"No. Who was he?"

The blue-eyed beauty turned her gaze away and said, "It was a she. Her name was Vera and the two of them first met when she was 10. Jinn handpicked her and he took Vera almost everywhere. He loved her and called her the child of his heart. She was a very studious girl who was quite and shy, but Force did she boss poor Jinn around, but one day when she was about 14, Vera was sent to study while Jinn was on mission and she got sick and died. I never seen Jinn cry till the day he learned Vera had died. He was so depressed that he ran away and disappeared for nearly a year. No one knows where he went or what he did, but trust me when I say that Jinn does see you, Tiana. He knows what you can and can't do."

Solemnly, Tiana shook her head and smiled. "So, that's what he meant when he mutters to himself, _what would Vera do_? Oh, but what about the flirting? How do I get him to stop? He always keeps getting into trouble."

"Trust me, Tiana, there is no stopping him. The minute he stops you know something is terrible wrong."

The front door opens in walks a man with long light brown hair and dark hazel eyes. He's dressed all in black and gives the two women a curious look. "Did you say 'terrible wrong'? Are you two talking about me behind my back?"

Kiya giggles and raised her hand to get him to come close. She then pulls the man down to sit beside her and replies, "Oh, poor Dark Knight. Not everything I say is about you, silly." Afterwards, happily the blue-eyed beauty gives her knight a kiss on the cheek and laces her fingers with his and turns to Tiana.

"Miss Tiana Hartly, this is my husband, Warren Starling. Warren, this is Miss Hartly, she's Jinn's Padawan."

The serious looking man scans Tiana with his dark eyes and tilts his head to the side. "Hmm, so your Jinn's new Padawan. Huh? I always thought they'd pair him up with a guy. But, if you want Jinn to stop messing with you then just use his mother. The guys a total mamma's boy."

"Warren!" shouted Kiya.

"What? It's true. And you're a big daddy's girl. It's not like it's a secret. Your mother is the real scary one in the family because she's the real cold-blooded killer. She's only tame because she married Obi-Wan."

Appalled, Kiya shouted, "My father does not tame my mother and he is not some—some civilian! He's a Jedi Master and a General of the Republic. And besides, many people have said I am like my mother."

Warren smiled. "Actually, I also thought personality wise you act more like Obi-Wan. People just assume Jinn acts like Obi-Wan because they share the same habits and talk alike, but underneath it all he's just as bad as your mother."

Curious, Tiana asked, "What's your opinion of Lady Thrice?"

The Dark Knight looked at the Padawan and replied, "Oh, Thrice? Well, sometimes she's all business and lectures like a real Jedi Master, but other times she's all about games and drinks like a space-pirate. I guess since you know Jinn first then all I've got to say is just imagine Jinn without the Coruscant accent and beard and turn him into a girl and you have Lady Thrice."

In response, Kiya died laughing that she had to bury her face into Warren's shoulder to muffle her squeals. "Oh, Warren! Please!"

Smiling, Warren said, "Sorry Angel, but you know it's true."

The teakettle then began to whistle and the Dark Knight got up to serve. He then placed a tray down with a teapot with cups down on the table and asked Kiya where Ani was.

"Ani is in Jinn's room taking a nap, dear. Jinn should be back soon. He's being debriefed on father's schedule before they go on holiday on Naboo. We've been invited for dinner before they leave this evening on the transport."

"I see, well I guess that leave Miss Hartly to take over for basic Force training with the younglings."

"What! Me teach younglings?"

Kiya replied, "Of course, it's one of father's responsibilities he shared with mother. Any second level Padawan is qualified to teach that class."

Nervously, Tiana said, "Then, let someone else do it."

Kiya frowned and was about to scold Tiana when Jinn entered the room and beat her to it. "You will do it, Padawan. It is one of the least difficult tasks I am charged with. And it will teach you patience. And believe it or not, but father finds such things relaxing."

"Welcome home, darling," called Kiya merrily.

Jinn sighed and planted himself next to his sister and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, peanut, but father has dissolved all my plans for a pleasant return. It will be work, work and more work until they get back and I will also be helping Ben Skywalker handle some negotiations on the Outer Rime as well."

Suddenly, Tiana reached over and took Jinn's hand and stared at him with her piercing green eyes and said confidently, "It will be all right, Master. I believe in you. I know we can do this."

The warrior blushed and turned away and in a soft tone whispered, "Thank you, Tiana."

-0-0-0-

After some catching up and reminiscing, Jinn finally learned about his sister's second pregnancy and beamed at the prospect of being an uncle again. Which later turned into a heated debate of the baby's gender, but ultimately left the Starling family made their farewells to the Master and Padawan and they left the two alone.

Absently, Tiana took the empty teacups and dishes to the sink and said, "They reply a great deal on you, Master" like it was the most terrible thing in the world. She had no idea that Jinn was so important to the Order or that he would be given so much to do. It suddenly made so much sense now that he behaved so carefree on missions. It was actually like an escape, but watching him here now, left with all the political paperwork and red tape, he suddenly looked troubled and burdened with concern.

"Yes, I know, Padawan. They are counting on me."

"Don't you think it isn't fair? You're only one of many Jedi Masters. Why are you made to take your father's place?"

"It's not about fairness, Tiana. The world isn't fair. And I appreciate your concern for me, but believe me, I am more than qualified to take my father's place."

"Why?"

Jinn rose from his place on the sofa and stood next to Tiana as she absently began to wash the plates in the sink and said, "I am not a young man, my dear. I'm sure you've noticed that my parents don't look very old, but believe me that they are. It is one of the many burdens of being part of the Varian race. My father was part of the Old Order and I was born at the start of the New. I was raised knowing many things that other Jedi do not know and with my wisdom I must guide them as best as I can. It is my responsibility. It is something I must do. For someday my parents will be one with the Force and I must advise the Jedi Council alone."

Worried, she said, "But, you won't be alone, Master. You have family. You have friends." And inwardly, she added, and you have me, but Tiana didn't dare say it out loud. She didn't want to give away her feelings so nervously she kept her gaze down at the kitchen sink.

However, Jinn turned to her and smiled. He said, "Thank you, Tiana" and slowly the warrior leaned forward to give her a peck on the cheek, but as she moved her head to speak their lips met and they shared a kiss.

It was a relatively short kiss that was innocent and sweet, but Tiana felt a chill run down her spine that made her shiver with delight. And before she could stop herself she leaned into him and clutched his dark brown outer robe with both hands and moaned against his cheek.

"Tiana…" he whispered low and deep next to her ear and for a moment she feared he'd pull away, but he didn't move. Instead, Jinn growled with pleasure and closed his golden amber eyes in bliss.

Reverently, he said, "…my dear Tiana, my dear sweet Tiana…"

"Jinn," she answered back, but once she spoke the spell was broken and the warrior suddenly opened his eerie eyes in shock. A flood of shame and guilt overtook him that he forcefully grabbed hold of her forearms and pulled her away like a burning coal.

"No! This isn't right. I'm sorry, Tiana, but I must go. I must go mediate."

In seconds, the warrior had moved away and out the front door he exited. Jinn did not know where he was going for what he was thinking, but as he marched down the hall he bumped right into his father and tripped over his own foot and fell onto his back.

Ben looked down at Jinn amused and said, "Well, that wasn't very graceful, son."

The warrior quickly got up and rubbed the back of his head. He thought he might be developing a bump. "I wasn't looking," he muttered.

Ben laughed. "Yes, I can see that. Though, I can sense that you are troubled, Jinn. What's wrong?"

Exaggerated, the warrior gestured towards his quarters, but pressed his lips in thought. It might not be wise to talk about this in the hallway, so he grabbed hold of his father's arm and dragged towards an empty observation deck and slowly began to pace. He anxiously rubbed his scruffy chin and moved to massage the back of his neck. These were all telling signs to Obi-Wan that his son was troubled. He realized long ago that they shared the same habits. However, while chin rubbing meant worry he also knew that sword grabbing meant nervousness or a sense of fight or flight. The sword thing was something Jinn only did.

"Jinn, what's on your mind?"

The warrior stopped and all the color drained from his face as he looked at his father that it scared Ben that maybe it was worse than he thought. Jinn wasn't the type to easily scare.

"Son, what's wrong? What's happened? Is it Kiya?"

Mutely, Jinn shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest and turned to face the windows and sighed. And now that he wasn't looking at his father he thought he could now voice his problem without utterly humiliating himself.

"I kissed her."

"What?" asked Ben confused. "You kissed who?"

"I—I kissed my Padawan."

"What!"

"Force! I'm such a fool. I'm some dirty old dog without mind or reason. I should be made to burn in the seven rings of hell and have the fires of the Great Phoenix roast me alive for my improper thoughts. A Master should not feel such a way towards his Padawan!"

Curious, Ben asked, "And what feelings are those?"

Jinn then turned around and glared at his father with his amber eyes and said, "Oh please, father don't make me say it. Tiana is such a…"

"Good Padawan?"

"A lovely young woman who has removed herself from everyone because she fears all attachments because of death. When I first found her she was so filled with grief and loss, but she is so vulnerable and yet she is so kind. There is a strength in her I don't think she realizes she has. I can't ruin her chances over a silly crush. Her attraction is fleeting and I am more responsible to her than just her heart."

Shocked, Ben stated, "You like her."

Jinn scuffed and replied, "I am a Jedi. Jedi cares for all life. I am merely care for Tiana because I am her Master."

"Hell fire, Jinn! Do not deny your feelings. You must face them and move on. Feelings will pass with time. And I think I know the difference between friendship and infatuation. You have far greater control over your emotions than to overreact like this unless it really bothers you."

Sadly, Jinn sat down and said, "Force, I know my feelings, but I cannot do anything about them. I greatly admire, Tiana, but I cannot voice my feeling till she is made a knight. I must keep my feelings to myself and do all I can as her Master, but please father, don't tell anyone what I've said."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 5

**Location: Naboo, Kenobi vacation home**

The villa was organically inspired with many curves and cozy circular sitting rooms found around many of the levels. It had a fantastic view of a grand waterfall and was built exclusively by the Clan as a gift from Lord Blackswan to his third daughter, Lady Thrice on her wedding day. It came fully furnished and even came with a staff of clone servants who Ben quickly sent back for some droids. He didn't feel comfortable having live-in-servants at his home. He wasn't accustomed to that sort of high life style, but he noted that Thrice didn't seem to care how they lived. She was used to living like a noblewoman with servants waiting on her hand and foot while on the other hand she was also used to roughing it on battle wasted badlands. However, she liked the comfy living best.

"It's a privilege to have good things, Ben. You shouldn't fight it."

Thrice had Ben sit on a stool in the bathroom as she cut his hair and gave his a shave. Yet, the Knight couldn't help rolling his eyes and replying, "Yes, I know, but I'm used to living on less than with all this space, Milady. I feel more myself at our quarters at the Temple."

The lady-warrior giggled as she titled his head to the side to reach a tricky spot under his cleft chin. "You just like it because it reminds you of your old Jedi home. As for me, I'm used to living in a fortress with indoor gardens and servants doing my chores for me while I sit around alone. Remember, love, I lived like a space-pirate. I got my kicks in the battlefield."

"Oh, how charming. Thrice the pirate. You certainly stole my heart. But, remind me again why you're shaving me?"

The warrior-woman smiled and used a damp cloth to clean away the left over shaving foam and loose hairs from his shoulders and said, "You promised. Remember, on our last match you said if I won than you'd let me shave you. And now you look so young and handsome."

Thrice beamed down at her husband and gave him a kiss and playfully called him several sweet names into his ear in her native tongue to tease him. However, Ben would not be consoled and pulled her away at arm's length.

"Oh no, you don't. Let me see what sort of damage you've done before you start convincing me." He got up and looked into the mirror and turned his head side to side and sighed. It was official. He looked like a damn Padawan and now no one would be able to tell him and Jinn apart once they got back to the Temple.

"Force! Look at what you've done. Now I look our son. I hope you're happy."

Amused, Thrice smiled and said, "Please, don't whine, beloved. I think you look handsome. It reminds me of the time when we first met back on the Society battleship and you were my devoted student, remember? Back when you used to be only my dear friend and we only saw each other briefly at days at a time? You used to hunt me with your eyes."

Ben blushed under the memory. He remembered those times back when he lived solely for her presence and yearned for her company. He used to live only for her flashed of kindness and glimpses of her compassion and now she gave it willingly—he only need ask and it is his.

In a rush, he embraced her and kissed her passionately and moved to trail nips and bites down her slender neck. She gasped and sighed blissfully into his ear as she moaned, but strangely she sensed a tension weighing in the back of his mind and she abruptly pulled away confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What are you talking about?"

Ben tried to move in to give her another kiss, but she placed a finger over his lip and titled her head curiously to the side. "Hmmm, you seem…troubled. Like there's something on your mind. Have you been keeping a secret?"

The Knight exhaled deeply and rubbed his now clean cheek and replied, "Force, you are too good to be true. I don't even think Master Qui-Gon was able to read me that well."

"Well, you two weren't married. Now, what's the matter?"

Wordless, Ben gathered Thrice up and placed her onto his lap as he sat back down onto the stool. He held her close to his chest as he rested his chin on top of her head and said, "Well, first you have to swear to secrecy. Do you consent?"

The beauty giggled and replied, "Yes, of course. And now I must know."

"Good. I'm actually not at liberty to tell anyone, but I thought I'd get your advice. It would seem that Jinn has fallen for his Padawan. He has formed an inappropriate attachment to Miss Hartly."

"What?" shouted Thrice. She then tried to turn her head to look at Ben, but she couldn't manage it. From the corner of her eye she asked, "How do you know he likes her?"

"Well, he kissed her."

"Hell fire! That boy has no luck with Padawans." Though, suddenly she began to laugh and said, "But, I can relate to the allure of forbidden love. I remember how you used to insist on calling me your master."

Ben groaned mortified and shifted his wife to sit across his lap to face her. "You minx! How we met and how Jinn is acquainted with Miss Hartly is not the same. Our relationship didn't have the same dynamics as theirs. He could be expelled from the Order for having an inappropriate relationship. Personally, I wish he never even told me because as a member of the High Council I am obligated to report him if things go too far."

"I believe in Jinn."

Ben huffed. "Oh, Milady. You just say that cause he's your son. Sometimes it astounds me how you can say that so confidently."

"Jinn will do what is best."

The Knight sighed and ran his fingers through his wife's hair and pressed his face into her locks and said, "Yes, there is no question that Jinn is a good man. But, Jinn has never been in love."

Thrice smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek and smoothed his bare skin and replied, "Love is wonderful, Ben. You just have to give them time."

Ben turned his head to kiss her quickly on the lips and framed her face with his hands and smiled at her loveliness. He felt like he could melt into her jeweled red eyes. "I feel like I can handle anything as long as you're with me, my darling. And yes, love is divine."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Temple**

"By the stars, I'm cursed!" moaned Jinn miserably.

Anxiously, he stood by the benches as he saw Tiana go through her morning exercises in the training room. She blocked beam after beam from a training-prod and spun and parried efficiently and with ease of a true Jedi. He noted that she had improved a lot since she came under his wing. Her style and technique were now sharp and clean like a warrior, for Jinn had inherited his mother's methods of teaching. He was hard and demanding, but encouraging and keen. He was the type of master that demanded the best and never sugarcoated his praises. Yet, as he watched Tiana move across the room he couldn't help thinking about how beautiful she seemed.

Jinn just couldn't place it. He didn't know when or why or how it happened, but like the flu or a spring shower he discovered that he was in love. He simply loved the way she moved. He loved the way she walked. He just loved the way she did everything. He even loved that she needed him and how she kept pretending that she didn't.

He knew full well that she had problems. Who didn't? He understood that Tiana had issues with lose and abandonment as an orphan and as a misplaced Padawan. He knew she didn't understand her limitations or how she shied away from danger in fear of failure, but ultimately he didn't care. She was still prefect in his eyes.

He saw in her an inner strength and desire to be strong. He knew she didn't have many friends because she feared attachment. He knew she as quiet because she was of a serious frame of mind. She was like a silent green-eyed goddess who stood alone against a swarm of inner demons. She was a gentle soul trying to crystallize into stone, yet Jinn knew he could not allow her to isolate herself.

"Imagine that you are a fire."

"What?" asked Tiana startled. She shut off the training-prod and deactivated her lightsaber and turned to face her master.

"What did you say, Master?"

"Imagine that you are a fire. Within you is a blaze that lives off the Living Force. It is your inner light that contributes to the Light itself. And that when you use the Force, you are in essence wielding your own soul. The power we use is in extension a part of ourselves. You should not fear your own powers, Padawan. For they grow with every new experience that we have and in turn you will grow as well."

Puzzled, Tiana nodded. "I think I understand, Master. I will go clean up now. I'll see you later."

"Don't rush, Tiana. I think we ought to forget about sparring today, and you should go mediate."

Annoyed, Tiana growled and curtly said, "Yes, Master" and stormed out.

She was still upset about the kiss they shared in their quarters yesterday. She hated that Jinn just ran off like a bat out of hell and then returned like nothing had happened at all. He didn't even mention it this morning and she was sure he'd make up some kind of excuse or something, but he didn't. Instead, he just went on into Master mode and shut her out. It was like they were two complete strangers.

Didn't Jinn know how amazing he made her feel when he kissed her? Didn't he know how she almost dissolved into a puddle of goo when he whispered her name? Force! His grassy scent and scruffy beard and the desperate tone of his voice—gods, it was heaven! And yet he had the gall to ignore her like it was nothing.

"Curse you, Jinn!" she muttered and ran into the woman's locker room.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thanks** elder fangirl **for your reveiw. And yeah, I did write in some Kenobi grandkids, but I don't think I'll ever write them into full thinking adults. It's hard thinking up personalities for everyone. Though, I'm glad you like Tiana and Jinn. I haven't gotten them together yet and I feel like my writing has improved since I'm been working on my original piece of fiction. But, I hear ya about some "questionable" material in some fanfics, but rating do signal warnings. I tend to make everything rated-T since I like to touch on death, violence and a degree of fluff. I think a good work should have everything.

Please reveiw. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 6

**Location: Jinn's quarters**

Tiana discovered a cookbook in Jinn's apartment and decided to make the evening meal since Jinn virtually disappeared after her morning training session. She only saw him briefly during the afternoon, but he hardly said two words to her and gave her a data-pad with tons of information on current Temple politics. He instructed her to read through all the information for homework and then left like a shot to only Force knows where.

It irked her that he was being so distant. She understood that in part he couldn't help it since he was taken on more responsibility for his father, but things weren't exactly good between them. She kept thinking about the kiss.

Every time the green-eyed beauty closed her eyes she keep torturing herself with the image of Jinn kissing her lips and moaning her name. It was wonderful, but she didn't know what it would all mean. Like, did he love? Did he want her? Did he want to kiss her again?

"Fore! He's my master! I can't be thinking like this!" she cried. Tiana threw up her arms in frustration and dropped the cookbook onto the floor with a thump.

With a groan she kneeled down to retrieve it and saw that the book was open to a strawberry chocolate fudge cake. The picture of the recipe looked divine and the strawberry filler seemed subtle and curiously she noticed a memo was attached to the page with a paperclip.

Intrigued, she picked up the book and sat down with it at the kitchen table and saw that the note was actually some sort of warning label. It summarized how many strawberries a Clan warrior could eat before becoming too intoxicated and like shot, Tiana had an idea.

She could make this sinfully delicious cake and get even with Master Jinn for neglecting her. She remembered that Kiya told her that strawberries made her race tipsy and drunk. It would be the prefect means to get her revenge. Swiftly, Tiana pocketed the note and began to pull ingredients off the shelves.

-0-0-0-

Later that evening, Jinn was exhausted. There was just so much work he had to cover with the High Council and he didn't have his sister helping him as much as he had planned. Kiya was prescribed to take it ease because of her pregnancy and Warren was off on a mission. It also didn't help matters that his father's assistants had decided to carry on with their Jedi training both at the same time and leaving Jinn to handle his affairs by himself.

"Damn those Padawans! Why couldn't they have waited at least a week so I could find a replacement? And what's so wrong about working with Jinn Kenobi instead of Obi-Wan Kenobi? I hardly see the difference."

Grumbling, Jinn walked into his apartment completely unaware that Tiana had sent him up for a trap. He saw her setting up their evening meal at the kitchen table and sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank the Force, Padawan. You are a life savior. I feel like I could eat an entire star system. Mmm, it smells divine. Did you get it from the cafeteria?"

Tiana smiled. "No, I cooked it all by myself. I got the recipe from your cookbook."

"Cookbook?" he asked surprise. "Since when…Oh! Yes, now I remember. It was a gift from my mother. She said she wanted me to have father's favorite recipes. Though, I haven't eaten her home cooking that often since I become a knight. I'm sure I will enjoy your meal."

"I'm sure you will, Master."

Tiana then sat down and the two ate in peace. Jinn gave her his compliments and was glad to see that she seemed less displeased. It gave him hope that she had forgotten about the kiss. However, once they got to dessert, he was surprised to see the chocolate cake.

"Oh my, this is quite a treat, my dear. You're spoiling your old master."

Tiana cut him a slice and placed it in front of him and said, "I hope you like it, Master. I never made this kind of dessert before."

Jinn beamed and dig his fork into the slice and put it into his mouth and hummed. "Oh, it's very good, Tiana. But, the taste is quite extraordinary. I can't seem to place it." Fascinated, Jinn took another bite and then another and another until the whole piece was gone.

He put his tongue to the end of his fork to get the last taste and licked it off while Tiana stared at him amazed. She knew Jinn was a well breed man and typically stuck to good table manners. She wondered if the strawberries were taking affect.

Though, abruptly Jinn giggled and shouted, "That was the best cake ever, Tiana! I want you to make me cake every night."

"You liked it?"

"Like it? I love it! That filling was divine. I don't know what you used, but the taste was incredible. It was like my tongue was dancing and it gave me tingles all over. Mmmm, I've got to have more."

Jinn then shoved his plate away and pulled the rest of the cake to him and picked up a piece with his fork and began to eat. Shocked, Tiana pulled the plate back and cried, "Master Jinn! You can't eat all that. You'll get sick."

"But I want to eat it!" he whined.

"No. You ate enough."

"No!" he roared. Jinn then rose and took Tiana by the arm to get her to stand as well and he smiled at her charmingly as he pulled her tight and announced, "Then, if I can't eat cake then I'll just have to eat you."

The warrior spontaneously leaned forward and captured Tiana's lips in a rough passionate kiss that left her breathless. He then pressed her to his form and heard him growl dangerously into her ear as he nipped at her neck.

Tiana gasped. This wasn't how she expected Jinn to act at all. Things were becoming very wrong. Gently she tried to push him back, but she saw that his amber eyes were aglow and he refused to budge.

Frustrated, Tiana said, "Master Jinn, please, let me go."

However, Jinn didn't listen, but started to speak to her in Varian. For a second she didn't know what in the world he was saying, but once she figured out the language, she began to blush.

"_Green-eyed goddess, my precious darling—let me devour you! I have to eat you whole so that you will be mine. My fire yearns for you. Please, touch me and allow me to make you mine." _

"Master Jinn!" she cried. "Snap out of it!"

Yet, the warrior didn't respond. Instead, he grinned wickedly and seized her hands firmly at the wrist and yanked her to his chest and wrapped her to him tight. He pressed his lips hotly to her ear and hummed to her reverently.

"_Hmmm, I could sing for you for an eternity." _

Jinn slowly began to trail his hand up to the back of her neck and angle her lips for another kiss as he smoothed her curves at her hip, but suddenly Tiana remembered the rest of her conversation with the Starlings. She remembered what she needed to say to stop him.

Quickly, she said, "Your mother loves that cake too, Master Jinn."

At the thought of Lady Thrice, Jinn made a face. "What?"

"Your mother loves that cake too. She noted in the margin that it's her love-cake."

Jinn scrunched up his nose and said, "Love-cake? Oh, but that's a straw—Oh, heaven and earth!" The warrior then released Tiana like a hot plate and backed away until he hit the stove. He raised his hand to make sure she was far away from him, but abruptly he looked up and shouted, "Oh my god! You drugged me!"

"What! No!"

Jinn narrowed his eyes and tried to shake off the toxins in his head. "Y-You, feed me strawberries! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me?"

Shocked, Tiana said, "No! I thought strawberries only made you drunk."

"No!" groaned Jinn. He then pressed his hands over his face and muttered, "No, strawberries don't make me drunk. They make me giddy and horny. It's a Clan aphrodisiac. It makes me want to have babies."

"Oh, Force," she replied. Tiana was mortified. She had no idea she just feed her master a love potion. "Oh, Master Jinn. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Yet, Jinn ignored her and was slowly making his way to his bedroom. He grabbed hold of the doorframe and waved his hand dismissively and said, "Forget it. I know I will."

"But, how can I forget? How can you just say that?"

Tiana moved to approach him, but Jinn held up his hand to caution her to keep her distance. "No, no that is quite close enough. I may attack you again if you get too close to me."

Jinn then closed his eyes and tried to center his mind on pure thoughts, but Tiana grew impatient and shouted, "How can you just forget about the fact that I drugged you? How can you just ignore me! Am I that insignificant to you? Or is kissing just anyone your thing now? Why did you even kiss me in the first place? What did it all mean?"

Jinn whimpered and replied, "Please, don't say the K-word right now, I'm liable to think very naughty thoughts. But, honest, I'm not trying to ignore you. I will forget this evening. It's a side affect of the strawberries."

Tiana paused at this information. She suddenly realized that she had no idea that amnesia could be so wonderful. Confidently, she strode up to him and pulled him down by his robes and gave him a tender goodnight kiss.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thanks for your review** Bekah**. Yeah, a clean cut man is a handsome man, but I don't want to change things too much if they're not my OCs. Jinn does have a shadow, not a beard. He likes it scruffy. Though, in this chapter Tiana is torturing poor Jinn with strawberry cake. I thought a corky food thing should be the Clan's weakness, but hey nobody ever has a food fight in space.

Please review. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 7

When Jinn woke up the next day, he found that his head was throbbing and he couldn't remember a thing. He cracked open one honey colored eye and looked around and saw that he was back in his room and not on the _Nomad _(Jinn's spaceship) or in some god forsaken spaces-port. With an unceremonious breath, he pressed his face back into his pillow and groaned.

"What the Sith happened to me?" he muttered. And slowly, he turned over onto his back and sat up in his bed and noticed that he was naked. Startled, at his state of undress he exclaimed, "What in hell is going on?"

He then snaked his feet off the bed and threw off the covers and stood in his room noting that his clothes were on a pile next to his bathroom floor and the door was swung wide open. The floor looked wet and he guessed he must have taken a shower, however he couldn't remember taking a shower and he was normally pretty neat. Plus, why did he sleep without changing? Typically, Jinn liked to sleep in pajamas, though it wasn't like he had anything against sleeping in the nude, it was just terribly inconvenient when your Padawan is female and you're normally being hunted down by bounty-hunters and space-dogs.

Jinn rubbed his scruffy chin and ran his hand through his red-ish brown hair and sighed. "This is very curious." Yet, just then he noticed the time and nearly hyperventilated. "Force! The meeting!"

The Jedi Master then rushed to his closet and pulled out a fresh robe and pants and began to dress. Loudly, he called, "Tiana! Tiana! Are you awake, Padawan?"

"Yes, Master," called the green-eyed beauty from beyond his door. "Are you feeling all right, Master Jinn?"

Meanwhile, the warrior quickly put on his belt and fastened on his sword and saber and picked up his brown outer robe was a groan. It looked all crumply since being on the floor, but with a sigh he threw it on and opened the door.

He saw Tiana staring up at him scared and—guilty? With a frown he scrabbled to pick up a data-pad on the kitchen table and headed towards the front door. He didn't have time to worry about what was troubling her. They was already running late.

"Come on, Tiana. We have a meeting to attend. _Now_."

Bewildered, Miss Hartly did what she was told and followed her master down the hall and towards the elevators. Nervously, she gave him a sideways glance and wondered if he really did have amnesia. She did know that he had slept in, but she never known him to be so unsettled. Jinn was typically a man who acted like he was in control even when he clearly wasn't. Perhaps, she had taken her prank too far by drugging him, though she wondered if he really was himself.

Carefully, Tiana asked, "Are you sure your feeling ok, Master? Are you really up for a meeting?"

Jinn kept his gaze straight ahead and replied, "Regardless if I'm feeling up for this meeting or not, Padawan, it is something we must do. It would look very poorly if I disregarded it and frankly she would never forgive me if I did."

Puzzled, she asked, "She? Who are we meeting, Master?"

Jinn didn't answer, instead once the elevator doors opened he quickly strode across the hall with long strides that Tiana had to run to keep up with him. Though, once at the door she noticed that her master seemed flustered and he took several deep breaths to center his mind.

"Royal etiquette, Miss Hartly. Please be mindful."

Confused, Tiana frowned, but replied obediently. "Yes, Master."

She saw Jinn then move to press the doorbell and waited. The door opened and standing at the threshold was a young woman dressed in bright orange wearing a matching hood. The woman looked at Master Jinn and bowed as she stepped aside to allow him inside.

"Greeting, Master Kenobi," she said. "The Queen has been expecting you're arrival. She is waiting for you inside her chambers."

Jinn gave the young woman a sight bow. "Thank you, Miss Mala. I do hope that I haven't been keeping her Highness for too long."

The girl didn't say a word, but Tiana saw her blushed as she began to lead them through the apartment and opened a door that lead to a lushly furnished seating room. There were several silk cushions and curtains that draped the room like an expensive nest and standing by the balcony was a young woman dressed in long elaborate robes wearing a huge golden headdress. Her face was painted pale white and her lips and cheeks were highlighted with red rouge. She looked like a living porcelain doll that was delicate and refine.

The child-queen stared at Jinn with her deep rich brown eyes and approached him with a neutral expression on her youthful face and said, "You are rather late, Master Kenobi. It is the Council's habit to make a royal representative wait?"

The Jedi Master bowed. "Forgive me, Queen Helena. It is not my intention to cause any offense. You are by far one of my most prominent priorities. It shan't happen again."

"See that it doesn't, Master Jedi. Your reputation proceeds you, but oddly your appearance does not match."

Jinn smiled charmingly and said, "I see, and what sort of rumors have you heard about me, Highness?"

Smoothly, the Queen answered, "I was under the impression that you were an old man, Master Kenobi. It is said that you are the last of the Old Order Jedi, that you were a Council member during the fall of the Old Republic and fought to end the Evil Empire. Yet, you appear to be a young man and hardly the sort of supporter Naboo needs to improve its trade agreement with the Outer Core. Though, I value the former queen's advice to seek you out, I hardly see you as possessing much experience."

At that, Jinn laughed out loud and placed his hand over his mouth to try and stop giggling. Surprised, Tiana trying to calm him with the use of the Force. She feared he was still suffering from strawberry overload and was still acting funny, but he shrugged her off and said, "Goodness me, your Highness. No, you've got it all wrong. I am not Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am Jinn Kenobi, Obi-Wan's son."

"His son?" questioned the Queen. "I was informed I would be speaking to a Jedi Council member."

"And you are, Milady. Just not the one you think. I assume you haven't been informed, but Master Obi-Wan and his wife, Lady Thrice are not here at the Temple. They are both on holiday on Naboo. Though, I can assure you that I am a well-experienced Jedi Master. I am also well acquainted with Naboo since it is my birthplace and second home."

Puzzled, Queen Helena said, "You hardly look over 30, Master Kenobi. How can you be as experienced as you claim? Naboo does not need a novice negotiator."

Jinn grinned and approached the Queen gracefully and pinned her with his eerie amber eyes and move to give her hand a kiss. "I promise, Milady, I am very experienced. Don't let my appear fool you."

Jealous, Tiana swooped down and snatched Jinn's hand away from the Queen's and said, "My Master is 44 terran years old. He's part Varian. They live to be 200. Please, don't pay any attention to his looks, your Highness. They are very deceiving."

"Padawan!" scolded Jinn, appalled. "Please, excuse my apprentice, your Highness. She is normally not this rude."

"Rude!" exclaimed the green-eyed beauty.

She just couldn't believe him. It was one thing to be ignored, but to be made an audience to his flirting was just too much. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered to even like him. He was such a dog. How can he at one night spout declarations of love and passion and the next morning forget that she even existed? How could he be so insensitive?

Heartbroken, Tiana looked at Jinn and spoke to him in Varian, "_I wish to be excused, Master Jinn. I will wait for you outside_."

Startled by her choice of language, all Jinn could do at first was stare, but finally he nodded and said, "Do as you must, Padawan."

And without another word, she exited the Queen's chambers and waited in the outer seating room alone.

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Jinn was confused. He had no idea what had set Tiana off. She was normally so well behaved but strangely she was so odd. He gradually centered his mind and tried to calm his spirit. He didn't have time for personal affairs when talking about politics, so he took a deep breath and addressed the Queen.

"Forgive me again, your Highness, but I must apologize for my Padawan's outburst. I do not know what is wrong with her lately."

Knowingly, the Queen said, "I think she was jealous, Master Kenobi."

"Jealous? What in heaven's name for?"

Smiling, she answered, "Isn't it obvious? She has a crush on you, Master Jedi. But, I think I can understand why. You are a very appealing man. You have the manners of a true knight."

Jinn was shocked by her reply. He didn't think Tiana cared for him that much and he didn't expected to be complimented either. "What? Oh no, I am no knight, your Highness. I am merely a servant of the people. The only exception between is that I fight for freedom with the sword and you with your words."

"On the contrary, Master Kenobi. I think I now recall your own reputation. As I heard, you are well known for behaving like a Good Samaritan, a sort of Robinhood who disregards law and custom in favor of the less fortunate and the weak. You are praised throughout the Core for being a true hero and a fierce warrior. The brave and brash Master Jinn."

Blushing, Jinn said, "You flatter me, Highness. But, one should form their own opinions when meeting people. I should like to be known for who I am and not for my past deeds."

"That is very sound advice, Master Jedi. I think we shall work well together. Though, a man's past is very telling of his character. I only wish the world had more brave men in it like you."

-0-0-0-

About an hour later, Jinn emerged from the Queen's chamber and saw Tiana standing by the window. He came towards her and signaled for her to follow him out the door. The two of them exited the Queen's apartment and the warrior led her to an observation-deck a few doors down the hall.

Jinn entered the glass structure and turned about sharply to face her and said, "What's wrong?"

Tiana looked down and replied, "Nothing."

"Oh no, there is. You've been very strange lately. You haven't been focused. Tell me, what's wrong?"

Angered, she glared at him. She couldn't stand not knowing any longer what he thought and shouted, "You're what's wrong!"

"What?"

"Yes, you. You and that kiss."

Flustered, Jinn gripped his sword anxiously and muttered, "Hellfire, not the kiss." He then turned to her and said, "Look, let's forget about it, it was just a mistake. Obviously, it was a misunderstanding. It won't happen again."

Annoyed, Tiana said, "But it did happen again. And it wasn't just some mistake. You're obviously attracted to me or why else would you say those things to me last night."

"What? What are you talking about? What about last night?"

Tiana looked away half embarrassed and said, "You called me your green-eyed goddess, but you said you wouldn't remember anything. You said it was a side affect of the strawberries."

Jinn frowned not liking where this conversation was going at all. "Strawberries? Since when—Force! That's why I can't remember anything about last night. Wait, when did I eat strawberries? All I remember was coming home and having dinner and—dogs of hell! I can't believe it! I ate that damn cake!"

The warrior then groaned and covered his face. "Oh no, what did I do? Please, tell me I behaved? Oh god, please tell me I didn't take advantage of you? Tiana, please say it isn't true."

Frighten, Jinn felt his heart racing in his chest as he recalled waking up unclothed and in a drug induced stupor. He didn't know how he could live with himself if he had done something as horrible as _that_ even if he had been drugged.

Meanwhile, Tiana was shocked to see the fear written all over her master's face. She'd never seen him so fearful in his life. Reassuringly, she approached him and said, "No, Jinn. We kissed, that's all. You were very ardent and said a few things, but nothing more."

"Yes, but are you sure? You don't have to pretend if there is more. You needn't spare my feelings."

"No, Master Jinn. I'm positive. Nothing more happened. I'm sorry I drugged you. I didn't know strawberries would do that to you. It has nothing to do with you taking advantage of me, it was more me taking advantage of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I was upset with you for not talking to me about the kiss. I thought you just didn't care."

The warrior sighed and held her hand. "Oh no, Tiana. I do care. I care very much about you. I just didn't say anything because I hoped you wouldn't take it so seriously, but I was wrong. I had no intention of hurting your feelings. I just had to take sometime to work things out on my own. And you know how swamped I am with my new responsibilities. You know I don't like them."

Blushing, Tiana said, "Yes, I know, but please, Master. Tell me, how do you feel about the kiss? Please, I want to know."

Jinn took a deep breath and gazed out over the great city below and said, "I—I do care for you, Tiana. I care for you more than a Master should his Padawan, but ultimately I cannot show you anymore affection than that of a mentor. It would be wrong of me to treat you otherwise for it would cost you your place in the Order and I would be expelled. I cannot risk your future on an infatuation because I would be failing you as a Master and I gave you my word that I never would. You are my charge and for that responsibility alone I must allow my feelings for you to fade away."

Stunned, she grabbed him by the robes and shouted, "But, I care about you too, Jinn! I don't want you to stop having feelings for me. I love you! Why can't we be together now? Isn't love supposed to be greater than anything?"

Jinn cringed as he took her hands and pulled her away from him. Her confession of love hit him like a laser blast right to his heart. He wanted so much to be happy, but strangely all he felt inside was dread.

"No, Tiana. It is true that love is great, but it should not be at the expense of others and if we were to pursue a relationship than we would be hurting ourselves. This cannot be. I won't jeopardize your future."

"No," cried Tiana. "No, you just don't care for me. You must only like women like the queen. Well, I'm sorry for being so unsophisticated and childish. I know I'm not as pretty or —"

"STOP IT!" roared the warrior. "Tiana, please stop this nonsense at once. I never said anything of those things. I'm sick and tired of hearing you make up stories about me. Why don't you ever believe me when I explain myself to you? Why don't you trust me?"

The green-eyed beauty then began to cry and said, "I don't know. I'm just afraid, I'm afraid that you don't want me. That you won't want to keep me to care for or train."

Jinn felt his heartbreak at her sad words, but resisted the urge to comfort her. Tiana had to be strong. She had to learn to stand on her own. He also didn't trust himself if he touched her now when she was so frail.

Instead, he spoke to her and said, "Tiana, I can't make you trust me for that is something you must learn to give on your own. All I can do is give you my word that I will never abandon you. However, all love is built on trust and if you can't trust me as your Master than you will never learn to trust me as anything else."

Speechless, Tiana stared at her master amazed. She felt terrible for being so petty and jealous. She thought all this time that Jinn had been treating her unfair, but suddenly she realized she was the one who had been horrible. She was the one who didn't understand. Horrified, she now knew that she didn't know Master Jinn at all.

Abruptly, the warrior began to exit the observatory, but stopped and paused by Tiana's shoulder and whispered, "Remember Padawan, a true love can wait for a thousand years…"

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thanks for the review Behak. I guess this chapter has a lot more tension in it since Tiana finally confessed her feelings, but I don't she's at Jinn's level yet. Hopefully, I can figureout she can be.

Please review, thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 8

For weeks, Tiana made up her mind to be the best Padawan a Jedi Master could ever have and told Master Jinn she didn't need anymore downtime and wanted to get right back to work helping him with his new Council responsibilities. She worked as his assistant and learned a lot about Jedi politics and the New Republic. In fact, Tiana learned she had a knack for politics and that she enjoyed the Senator parties and traditions. She liked the structure and she liked the rules.

However, she noticed that Master Jinn practically withered in a political atmosphere. Though no one could tell for he was always as charming as a prince and suave conversationalist, but once he got away, he usually heaved a great sigh and spent many long hours mediating.

Yet, once evening, as they sat at the seating room going over their agenda, he stopped and gave her a smile. "Tiana, I think you're really grown quite a lot since helping me with the Council responsibilities. You're no longer as shy and withdrawn as you used to be."

Startled, Tiana looked up at her master and said, "You really think so?"

"Yes, you're more sure of yourself than you used to be. In fact, I think it would be good for you to do a project without my supervision. Something you'd have to report to me about, but do on your own."

"But, I can't leave you alone with all this work, Master. Who would help you?"

The warrior laughed. "No need to worry, Tiana. Master Obi-Wan will return with Lady Thrice tomorrow and I will have all the help I need. All I will have to do is help finish up some of the more completed projects and then we will be back to active duty and return to our lives as real knights abroad the _Nomad_."

Puzzled, Tiana said, "That isn't a lot of time for a project, Master. What sort of task do you want me to do?"

"Two things, we will still be planet bound for two more weeks. You will first assist Lady Kiya teach the younglings and second, you will aid the Senator of Naboo get settled in her new position and function as her security detail."

Tiana bit her lower lip and said, "Those tasks aren't very demanding, Master. I thought you wanted me to do more."

Jinn chuckled and replied, "Trust me, Padawan. Those two tasks are more than enough. But, I think you will be a good influence on the Senator and she can teach you more about confidence than I can."

The Padawan narrowed her eyes and said, "Is that what this is about? Another lesson wrapped up in a task? Just to teach me confidence? Really, Master Jinn! Sometimes you baby me."

The warrior sighed and collected his notes and headed towards the kitchen to cook and replied, "It's an overprotective streak you're just going to have to live with, my dear. Now, that's my final word. Come to the dining room and eat."

-0-0-0-

Obediently, Tiana reported to Lady Kiya and helped her teach younglings about the Force. Though, initially she felt uncomfortable with so many little children, but overtime she began to enjoy it. The children were always so amazed when learning about the Force and each new experience gave them a look of wonder in their eyes. It made Tiana appreciate her Jedi skills and reminded her of why she wanted to become a Jedi Knight.

For when Tiana was a child, she had no home and no where to go. She lived in an orphanage on Vega-3 and she was destined to work either in the local factory or work in the large farm estates as a laborer. She didn't have many friends while growing up because of her strange powers that everyone thought she was cursed. She could make things move and she could guess when things were about to happen that people began to think she was a witch.

It began that whenever something bad happen to anyone in the orphanage or if something went wrong at the factory that immediately everyone assumed it was her who did it. No one wanted to be near her and she started to think she didn't need anyone at all.

However, one day the Jedi came to the orphanage. Two men dressed in long brown robes and wore white tunic underneath. She remember getting a strange feeling from them when they came and tried to hide in her room, but the two went to see her and said they wanted to ask her questions.

They showed her cards that she had to guess the pictures on the other side. She was given objects and told to move with her powers. Wearily, she did what she was told and asked: "Do you think I'm a witch?"

Master Hal, the dark man who later became her master said, "No. You aren't a witch, Tiana. You are able to use the Force. It's a special power than only a few beings have."

"Do you have powers too?"

Master Hal smiled at the child and said, "Yes, Tiana. My friend and I both have Force powers. We came here looking for people who have powers like our own so we can teach them how to use it. How would you like to come with us to our home and learn about your powers and become a Jedi?"

"What's a Jedi?"

"A Jedi is a protector of those who are weak. Is that something you want to do?" said the other man from the concern. Tiana couldn't see his face, but she saw his eyes glow gold in the shadow that it made her gasp.

Master Hal said, "Let her see you, you fool. You're scaring the poor child."

"Pardon, but it wasn't my intention to be scary." The other man kneeled down on one knee and smiled handsomely at Tiana and said, "Forgive me, Miss Tiana. But, do you want to leave this place and become a Jedi Knight? You'll have to fight bad men and work hard, but you will be among people like yourself."

Tiana thought about the two men and their offer and said, "Yes, I want to leave. I want to be a Jedi. If I'm a Jedi than I won' t be a witch."

Abruptly, the present Tiana gasped and cover her mouth in shock. Kiya saw this and told the younglings to play and rushed to the Padawan's side.

"Tiana? Are you all right, my dear?"

Disturb by the memory, Tiana turned to the lady-knight and said, "Oh, Kiya. I just remembered something. I remember that Master Jinn was there. He was there when we first met."

Kiya wrinkled her nose, confused and said, "What? When you first met who?"

"When I first met Master Hal at the orphanage on Vega-3. He was there when I was taken away to Coruscant to become a Jedi. He was there when I was 7 and no one wanted to befriend me. Oh Force! How could I have forgotten him?"

Kiya frowned and then rolled her eyes and said, "Is that all? Really, it amazes me how so many can forget that Jinn and I are not human. We are only half-human. We can live very long lives. In fact, there is a saying in the Clan that things can seem almost timeless, like they can last for a thousand years."

Puzzled, Tiana said, "A thousand years? Kiya, what does it mean if a true love can wait a thousand years?"

The lady-knight raised a brow and replied, "Oh, well—it means that if you really love someone than you'd be willing to wait forever. It's a very romantic notion. It sounds like something my mother would say."

"What did she say?"

Kiya smiled and pulled Tiana to sit next to her and said, "You have to understand, Tiana that my mother is a great warrior who lived without any attachments for nearly 600 years. She didn't love anyone until the day she met my father. She said that love was a miracle and that no gift was needed in return. She said all she needed was to be Obi-Wan's companion and she would be content for a thousand years."

Amazed, Tiana exclaimed, "Wow! I don't think I could ever be that selfless, Kiya. I guess Lady Thrice had all those years to think about it and mature, but if I loved somebody I'm not sure I could be happy just being their friend. I think it would hurt too much to be near them. I think I would have to leave them for good."

Mischievously, the blue-eyed beauty said, "I suppose, but things could change. Like for example I used to dislike Warren. He used to follow me around everywhere and tried forever to convince me that we were made for each other. I guess you could say our relationship was like fire and ice."

In disbelief, Tiana asked, "Really? But, you two seem to get along fine. You always look like you're always having fun."

Kiya laughed and said, "Oh, how we are now came later. But, Siths and Jedi are not usually meant to be."

"A Sith!" shouted Tiana. "Force! You mean Master Warren Starling is a former Sith?"

Kiya cupped her mouth and shushed her and whispered, " Hush. Not so loud. The younglings aren't ready to hear that. Thank goodness they're playing in the gardens. And yes, Warren used to be a Sith. Now, please calm yourself. I thought we were having a nice girl talk for a change."

"But, how can you love a Sith?"

"_Former_ Sith, and actually it was a process. Well, a process for me, but not for Warren. Warren claims it was love at first sight. He said his love for me ended his path of Darkness and he became a follower of the Light. However, the path of Darkness means nothing to me for I am a warrior as well as a Knight. It wouldn't matter to me what Warren was as long as he continues to love how I churn the powers of the Force."

Confused, Tiana asked, "What do you mean when you say _churn_?"

"The Clan can use negative and positive energies of the Force. There is no Darkness and there is no Light to the Clan, only the Force. When we churn we magnify the flow of the Force until we can use it to either heal or harm or manifest it into a form like Force-lightening. We can also project our emotions to others to either soothe or interrogate them into submission. Additionally, the Clan is not resisted like the Jedi. We do not serve ideals, we serve our master and we fight for our comrades till our deaths."

Tiana was impressed by Kiya's words, but she also wondered why Jinn never taught her the ways of the Clan. It sounded like she could be a more powerful if she learned to fight like a warrior too. Mentally, she pictured Master Jinn clutching his sword at his belt and rubbing his thumb over the crimson stone at the hilt. It often fascinated her that he had a duel heritage, but Kiya was the first to ever tell her anything about it.

"Master Jinn has told me that he will only teach me the ways of the Jedi because it is something I must learn first before anything else. He keeps his warrior ways to himself. I wonder why?"

"He probably thinks you haven't got enough guts."

Stunned, Tiana replied, "What? I do have guts! I am brave. Master Jinn recently said I have more confidence."

Kiya shook her head. "No. I don't mean just confidence. I mean inner focus. I mean you need guts to face yourself. The Clan have a saying, the war must be first won in the heart before it can be fought in the field."

Tiana contemplated the lady-knight's words and nodded. "I understand, Kiya. I'll try and remember that."

The blue-eyed beauty smiled and said, "Good, because that's something I learned from Jinn."

-0-0-0-

After Tiana finished her morning class sessions helping Lady Kiya, she then normally reported to the Senate and assisted the new Senator from Naboo. Her name was Rooja Tamaki and she used to be a royal handmaiden to the former Queen, but she wasn't content in her political role and had high ambitions. She took her work very seriously and she was a strong advocate of labor rights and education. She felt that the more a person knew than the greater their chances of personal success. Rooja had many supporters and was a favorite of Queen Helena.

She was excited about starting her new career and was eager to make friends with Padawan Tiana Hartly. Rooja did have any connects with the Jedi and wanted to learn all she could from Tiana first hand. She understood that the Jedi had an important role in the New Republic and wanted to get in touch with the Council.

"Tell me, Padawan Hartly, do you enjoy working so close to the High Council? I imagine that it must be thrilling to work with such a famous Jedi family. I hear that the Kenobis are almost legendary."

Tiana frowned. "There isn't anything legendary that I can see. The Kenobis are good people and I like working for the Council. I've discovered that I like politics. I like the rules."

The young Naboo woman titled her head thoughtfully and said, "You like rules? Hmmm, I thought the younger Master Kenobi doesn't like playing by the rules. I'm surprised his Padawan would say that."

Tiana didn't like hearing bad things about her master so she replied, "Master Jinn may sometimes be reckless, Senator, but he only breaks rules when the rules no longer protect the people. I like rules because the world is chaos and structure helps to prevent tragedies."

Pleased, Rooja said, "That is very true, Jedi Hartly. I believe in prevention too. However, the world is not like the Temple and not all leaders think about their citizens. Not all citizens have inter-galactic law to shield them. They can't just go off and battle robbers like your Master. They need the Republic to protect them, not rogue heroes."

Annoyed, Tiana stated, "I wasn't born at the Temple, Senator. I know how the other half-lives. And you're wrong about Master Jinn. He doesn't do what he does because he has the law to hide behind. He does what he must because it's the right thing to do. And you shouldn't talk ill of the people like their children to be sheltered."

"That's enough, Jedi Hartly!" exclaimed the Senator.

Startled, Tiana flushed and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Senator. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, Jedi Hartly. I understand that you are very passionate, but I do care about the people. And it's true that I view the Republic as a parent to govern the people. I am the one who should apologize. It's that I knew your Master when I was a handmaiden and he can be such a wretch."

Tiana could not believe her ears. It sometimes seemed like everyone knew Master Jinn. She could only guess what sort of things her master did when he knew Rooja Tamaki. The big flirt must have stepped all over her poor heart with a smile.

Yet, unexpected the Senator said, "He still owes me 50 credits for a transport. When you see that big cheapskate you must promise to remind him."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 9

**Location: Jinn and Tiana's quarters**

"So, how did things go with your assignments with the Senator and my sister?" asked Jinn.

The warrior wasn't wearing his usually outer brown robe, but was wearing an orange apron as he served the evening meal. He had also shaved and looked even more handsome than ever. Tiana couldn't help blushing ever time she looked at him and she saw that he knew it because he gave her a wink.

"Isn't today your last day working for the Senator and Kiya?"

Tiana huffed. "Yes, it is. All the younglings gave me little gifts to wish me well and the Senator treated me out to lunch. Your sister is very sweet, Master, but she likes to gossip too much for a Master Jedi. And the Senator is a workaholic who I think only wanted to know me so she could get a foot in with the High Council."

Jinn laughed and said, "I understand, my dear, but did you feel that you learned anything while you were assigned to them?"

Tiana chewed on her bottom lip in thought and said, "Well…I guess I learned to better appreciate my Jedi skills with the Force. I forget how incredible it really is to have Force-sensitivity, but working with the younglings has reminded me why I wanted to become a Jedi. It reminded me that I wanted to find a place in this world that I belong, to be among people who understand me."

Jinn smiled and held the green-eyed beauty's hand. "I'm glad, Padawan. Please, go on. I want hear all about it. I want a full report."

"All right. I remembered something. I remembered that you were there on Vega-3 when Master Hal took me to the Temple when I was 7. Do you remember that day?"

The warrior frowned and rubbed his clean chin and said, "…hmmm…no, I don't. I'd have to mediate on it to recall. Why did I say or do something?"

Shocked, Tiana exclaimed, "What do you mean! Don't you think it's ironic that we met when I was first taken to the Temple and now you're my Master? Don't you think it was destiny?"

"Nope. As a Jedi Master I would say, there are no accidents, but as a Clan warrior I'd say it was just plain luck."

Appalled, Tiana narrowed her brow and shook her head. "You're just making fun of me. And why in the Force did you shave? Are you going somewhere?"

Jinn sighed and poked his dinner with his fork and said, "No, Tiana. I do shave occasionally. I'm not like my father. I'm not that fond of beards. It's just something I felt like doing. I'm personally sick and tired of everyone constantly asking me if I'm Obi-Wan and now there will be no more confusion. But, tell me about the Senator. What did you learn from her?"

"Oh, yes! She reminded me to tell you that you still owe her 50 credits for a transport loan."

"Hellfire!" shouted the warrior. He then shoved his plate aside and rubbed his temples and said, "Force, I can't even remember all the credits I owe. Wait, when was this?"

"When Rooja Tamaki was a Queen's handmaiden."

"What? Really? Yoda's stump, she's got a good memory. Fine, I'll wire it tomorrow morning. Now, continue your debriefing, Padawan."

"Very well, Master. I learned a lot about the Senator and I discovered that a person can be self-important, yet caring at the same time. The Senator cares about her political ambitions almost as much as she claims to care about lesser beings. She is nothing like Queen Helena. At least her politics are honest."

Jinn laughed and said, "Yes, that is often the case, Padawan. Though, I hope you haven't heard too much slander about me. I've heard from some friends at the Temple that I've gotten quite a reputation these days."

Irked, Tiana crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Yes, well they say you're reckless and a rogue. But, I think they just don't like you, Master because you get results and they never do."

The warrior smiled. "I don't care about their talk, my dear and neither should you. And besides, you're off the hook with this Council business and I still have a few more days to get Obi-Wan up to speed. It will be a rare day at the Council tomorrow. It isn't everyday that both Master Kenobis are present."

"I hope people won't get too mixed up, but you do look nicer without the scruff, Master. Though, I wanted to ask you something. I want you to teach me to become a warrior."

Puzzled, Jinn asked, "Why? It doesn't have anything to do with your training."

Tiana leaned forward and said, "Yes, I know that, but I still want to learn. Even if you only teach me until I take the trials. I heard from Kiya how a Clan warrior can churn the Force and how it use both the negative and positive energies. It could help make me stronger and you can teach me."

The amber-eyed man frowned and anxiously ran his hand through his red-ish brown hair and replied, "I don't know if that is wise, Tiana. There are many things about the Clan ways that go against the teachings of the Jedi. I don't want to confuse you when you have come so far. You also need a strong emotional center in order to churn safely. I felt since Master Hal's passing that you weren't ready for such an undertaking."

"But, I'm not grieving anymore. And I want to learn. Why won't you teach me?"

"Tiana, these teachings are very close to my heart. I never taught anybody the ways of the Clan before. Not even my former Padawan."

The green-eyed beauty said, "You taught Kiya."

The warrior leaned back in his chair and gazed out unseeing into space and muttered, "Yes—I did, but Kiya is my sister. She has always had a strong grasp on her emotions. She is like a fire. Only death itself could defeat Kiya Kenobi. And I was not the one to teach her the hard lessons. That was something my mother did for us both. No, teaching you the ways of the warrior are too demanding."

Angered, she said, "Are you being hypocritical? You would teach your sister and your own mother taught you, but when it comes to me its too demanding? What kind of Jedi do you think I am?"

Jinn was surprised by Tiana's outburst. He had never seen her react this way before in his life. She was normally passive and reserved. He didn't know she could be so determined. It obviously meant a lot to her to learn the warrior ways.

"All right, Padawan. You've convinced me. I will teach you, but I want no complaints because the minute you do than it's over. No questions asked, understood?"

Tiana excitingly smiled and said, "Yes, Master. When do we begin?"

Shocked, Jinn stammered, "Oh? Well, I guess now if you'd like. First, I'll show you the first sword stances and then you can practice. Then, I will teach you the dance steps and then—"

Startled, Tiana held up her hand and said, "Wait! Did you say dance steps?"

The warrior smiled charmingly and replied, "Yes, Padawan. The body should be graceful and deadly for the flow of the Living Force should speak to you always. You must learn to let go and at the same time embrace your emotions as one would embrace the eye of a storm. For a warrior is permitted to feel all emotions from the blackest hate to the brightest joys."

-0-0-0-

That evening, Tiana felt she had gotten over her head learning the warrior ways, but at the same time she was thrilled. She felt like she beginning to understand Jinn in a way few ever did and the two of them were closer than ever before. She also felt like she was discovering a whole new side of herself too.

The warrior ways were more primitive and brutal in their teachings and Tiana learned that it appealed to her. She found she didn't like ideals because of her hard life growing up at the orphanage. It was hard for her to believe in a perfect world when she didn't see any evidence of it anywhere. Sure, Coruscant was democratic and progressive, but in the end men were men and mistakes and misfortunes were made. Tiana wasn't pessimistic, she was just practical and for the longest time she thought she didn't fit into the Jedi world of honor and peace. She thought she was a misfit for not believing a hundred percent in the Republic, but since learning about the Clan, she discovered that here was a people that did.

They wanted a place in the world like she did, but they weren't blinded by big dreams to see that it took blood and sweat to make it a reality. Tiana felt for the first time that she was allowed to be herself. That it was ok to feel her hurt and pain. That a great weight had been lifted from her spirit and she could finally let go.

In the half-light she saw Jinn's shinning golden eyes aglow in the darkness as he entered her bedroom. He sat down at her bed and asked, "Tiana, are you all right?"

Tearfully, she said, "Jinn, is it really all right to feel? Sometimes, I think I have to maintain my Jedi training so much that I might forget to feel. But, as a warrior, is it really ok to feel hurt, to feel angry—to feel pain?"

Softly, Jinn brushed back her hair from her face and replied, "Yes, Tiana. You don't have to hide how you really feel. It's all right if you need to cry. I promise I won't leave you. It's ok if you need me."

The emerald-eyed beauty then rose up at her bed and gathered the warrior up into her arms and held him tight. She pressed her face into his chest and dug her nails into his arms and back and wept. Force, she had no idea why she was crying, but it felt so good to take comfort from her handsome knight. She never cried into anyone's arms before, not even Master Hal's.

"Oh, Jinn…sometimes I wish I were stronger. Sometimes, I wish…I wish I was never a Jedi or Force-sensitive at all. Sometimes I wonder why I was ever born. Why? Why can't the galaxy be wonderful like they want it to be?"

"Hush…" whispered the warrior. He held her close and rocked her gentle back and forth and kissed her forehead tenderly. He said, "My darling, it's all right to question your path, but you aren't alone. Jedi or not a Jedi, warrior or not a warrior, I will be there for you. It's ok to rage. It's ok to feel. I understand."

And she knew Jinn was telling her the truth. She knew that he cared for her, but if it was love she didn't know. All that matter now was that he was holding her and knew what she meant. He didn't scold her or brush off her worries, but allowed her to say what was on her mind, no matter how taboo she knew they were to have. Jinn accepting her and her feelings with open arms and she was in heaven.

Tiana snuggled her face into Jinn's familiar scent of mediation smoke, wild grass and masculinity and tried to claim her racing heart and asked, "Please, please stay with me?"

Jinn smiled and pulled back a bit and said, "All right, my dear, but let's not make a habit of this. Now, move over a bit and I'll be right back." The Jedi Master then removed his outer robe and folded it over a chair and removed his boots, but kept his other clothes on and laid down on the bed beside her over her blanket.

Jinn then linked his fingers over his chest and closed his amber-eyes in sleep, but heard Tiana say, "Jinn? Can you hold me?"

The warrior sighed and raised one of his arms up and replied, "Force, I'll probably regret this, but come on, you can set yourself closer if you must."

The green-eyed beauty smiled and threw her arm over Jinn's chest and rested her head onto his shoulder and felt him place his arm back down around her waist. She breathed out contently and closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the handsome knight's heartbeat.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 10

In the morning, Tiana woke up and felt a weight resting over her chest and someone breathing hotly into the crook of her neck. She opened her emerald-eyes and saw that Master Jinn was sleeping on her bed! The Padawan let loose a panicked squeal and tried to move, but she discovered she couldn't squirm an inch and Jinn seemed to ended up snuggling closer. He pressed his nose to her neck and used the arm draped across her shoulder to draw her deeper to his embrace.

Thankfully, she noticed that he was still lying over her blanket and he was still fully dressed, but instead of her getting comfort in his arms, she was now trapped as his personal teddy bear. She saw that sometime during the night that the handsome knight had rolled over to his front and over her form and had her pinned with his legs and arms.

Quietly, Tiana tried to wake him. "…Jinn?…Master Jinn?"

The warrior mumbled and buried his face into her hair next to her ear and shockingly began to kiss her head. Tiana felt her heart skip a beat and froze in place. She was so sure that her master didn't care for her like _that_. He made it perfectly clear that their relationship was strictly student and teacher.

Then, he spoke to her out loud in his sleep. "Beautiful Tiana…"

Surprised at Jinn's subconscious words, Tiana turned her head and stared at his serene sleeping face and studied his features. He looks so much younger shaved and his red-ish brown hair was so rich and vivid in the early morning light. She noticed that like his father, he had a cleft chin and a boyish charm. However, her gaze fell to his lips and she unconsciously licked her own. She discovered that ever since she shared a kiss with her handsome master, she couldn't get the feeling out of her mind.

"Force, I'm terrible," she said to herself and daringly she leaned in close and shut her eyes for a stole kiss, but a hair's breath away, she stopped and dropped her head back down to her pillow and groan.

"Oh, heaven and earth! What's wrong with me?"

Suddenly, Jinn opened his eerie amber-eyes and spontaneously gathered Tiana up into his arms, blanket and all and rolled her over onto his chest with a laugh. Tiana screamed at the unexpected move and tried to get off the bed, but Jinn held her firmly in place.

"Oh, you bad girl! I saw that, you tried to steal a kiss from me. Well, I can't blame you, I am rather handsome. What woman couldn't resist the Kenobi charm?"

Furious, Tiana tried to back free and wiggled against his chest, but stopped and opted instead to swat him over his shoulder and shouted, "No! You're cruel and—and mean for making fun of me when you know I've got a crush on you. It's not fair, Jinn! Now, let me go!"

Immediately, the warrior released her and she scrabbled away across the room and crossed her arms over her chest and fumed. Meanwhile, Jinn felt spurred. He thought they'd just play a game. He had no idea she'd still be so shook up after yesterday.

He sat up and said, "Tiana, I'm sorry for upsetting you. But, I think you've made progress facing your feelings and for that I'm thankful. I promise I won't jest with you like that again. Now, come here and sit down. You are overreacting."

The emerald-eyed beauty frowned, but did what she was told and sat next to Jinn at the edge of the bed and waited.

The warrior then ran his hand threw his hair and took a deep breath and said, "Now, I think we ought to clear the air. First, tell me how you feel. You can tell me anything that's troubling you at all. You have my word that I will listen attentively."

Nervously, Tiana bit her lower lip and stared away into space and shut her eyes and replied, "I still have feelings for you—inappropriate feelings. But, I know you don't have the same feelings for me. And I know I should let my feelings pass, but it's hard. I'm not over you. I don't see you as a wise old master, I see you—well, I see you as a white knight. My white knight. And it hurts knowing that you don't think of me the same way, so please, let's just be friends. Let's act only as friends."

Jinn smiled with admiration at how much Tiana had opened up and had to resist the urge to hold her hand. He felt that maybe he should have introduced her to the Clan ways earlier. He had no idea that the concept of accepting all feelings and not classifying them as _bad_ or _good_ would have such a positive influence on her. He was also glad to hear that she still liked him. However, he felt he couldn't tell her just yet how much he loved her too.

He had to maintain his master-mode and said, "Yes, I agree. We can be friends and I will try my best to make you feel comfortable, but I've got to warn you that some things won't change. Some things are just part of my personality. Though, you should remember that I hold you in high regard, Padawan. There isn't anybody in the world like you to me, Miss Tiana Hartly."

-0-0-0-

**Location: outside the Jedi Council Chamber**

"Oh, Force! I can't believe this. You shaved too? Now, we really do look identical," whined Ben. He then turned about and said to his wife, "I blame you. This is your doing with that ridiculously bet."

Thrice smiled wickedly and caressed her husbands cheek with the back of her hand and said, "Hush, my love. I had no idea, but it's only fate to blame for making our son take after your handsome looks."

The Knight caught her hand kissed her palm. "Yes, my darling, but this will be terribly confusing for the Senate. And especially so since Jinn was my substitute. Our opinions sometimes tend to differ greatly and they will likely think I have swayed."

"Nonsense, father," answered Jinn. "I think the Senate should get more of a taste of Master Jinn Kenobi since I will be taking over your position when you retire."

Ben stared at his mirror-image son and frowned. He didn't like the idea of retirement. He had worked long and hard to help rebuild the New Order and the New Republic that it felt odd to just walk away when it had been his whole life. And anyway, what was he supposed to do with himself when he did eventually retire? Just simply live on Naboo with his wife? Live the quiet life?

"Well, I guess anything is better than Tatooine," he grumbled.

He recalled his idol years spent in exile on the vile desert planet, burning under the twin suns while watching Luke mature as he aged slowly as a solitary hermit. At the very least, his former crazy-old-Ben days were over and done with. Thus far, he had had a full life and he was no longer alone. He had now his wife and his children, even his grandchildren. He had friends and mentored many students. Yes, he concluded, his second life had been much more for filling than his last.

Yet, Thrice sensed his busy mind and probably guessed his train of thought and tenderly soothed his fingers with her touch and raised his hand up so she could kiss them reverently with her warm lips.

Then, confidently she said, "No matter where we are, my Knight. We will be together for a thousand years."

Ben blushed under the wave of love he felt for his lady and lovely threaded his hand through her long raven hair and replied, "A thousand years is an eternity too short, Milady."

"Please…" groaned Jinn abruptly and then urgently he ushered his parents to end their moment and head off to the Council room to begin their meeting with the Chancellor. The couple shared an amused glance at their son's discomfort agreed and they entered without another word, yet inwardly Tiana couldn't help glancing at Jinn's parents in envy.

She watched the pair interact so carefree and in sync. They just seemed to understand each other so innately like they were always meant to be together that when she heard the red-eyed beauty speak about eternity it sent a chill down her spine. Tiana suddenly understood the gravity of Jinn's off-hand words that day at the observatory. She suddenly knew through hearing the phrase pass through Lady Thrice's lips just how deeply the handsome knight loved her too.

In a flash, she stared at him amazed as he stood next to his father like a strange twin and make his report to the Chancellor that he was actually telling her cryptically that he loved her romantically and was willing to wait for her to mature. Force! Like lightening, she then understood that he had no intention of letting his feelings pass. He just kept it hidden away and repressed.

It made her heart race and her pulse pound as she realized that here and now that the warrior truly loved her.

-0-0-0-

**Location: space, Jinn's ship the **_**Nomad**_

A year later, the two had been on several missions and Jinn had taught Tiana all he knew about being a warrior as well as being a Jedi Knight. The double training and harsher standards had changed the master's relationship with his apprentice. He no longer taught her the ways of the Force like a shy child as he had his first Padawan, Vera. No, now he trained Tiana mercilessly like his own mother had taught him. It was her ambition to make him into a great warrior. She wanted to mold him into someone worthy of the title of lord and in response he set out to make Tiana magnificent. He wanted to prepare her for a hard world like an eagle would teach its own fledgling to hunt and kill.

He told her that he would treat her, as he had been himself. He was no longer showing her how to be a simple guardian of the peace, no—he was now teaching her how to be a diplomat, negotiator, strategist, engineer, pilot, swordsmen, blacksmith, chef, medic and entertainer. He informed her that he was no longer content to just make her a specialized Jedi Knight. He was now set to make her a woman who was equal to an elite lady of the Clan.

"Very good, Tiana. You are definitely getting the hang of it," commented Jinn. He watched her swing and block blows from a training-probe with ease with his metal sword. He had recently been teaching her how to channel the Living Force with his ancestral weapon and she seemed to actually prefer it to her lightsaber.

"It's heavier. It's more solid. Plus, it has your aura, Master Jinn. Remind me again why that is?"

The warrior smiled and replied, "That's because it has a special stone at the base of the blade, Padawan. It has indeed absorbed some of my aura and with it I can summon my sword much more easily than I can ordinary objects with the Force. You see, the Clan aren't very good at manipulating the Force to move things. They are keener at moving energy. And so they added this stone to make retrieving easier. As a result, I can throw my sword at a foe from afar and call it back to me like a boomerang. You can't do that with a lightsaber."

"Why not? You can move a lightsaber back to your hand too."

"Yes, but a lightsaber deactivates when you're not holding it, but a sword does not. If I wanted to, I could easily miss a foe, but then stab him from behind with a summons back."

Tiana made a face, "Oh, that's horrible! And—and—"

"Uncivilized? Well, my dear, as the general said, there is no formality in war."

Puzzled, she asked, "And just who was this general? Your mother or your father?"

Jinn laughed and said, "Neither, actually. It was the general from the Clan army. The rebel leader of the Bringers of Truth who helped the Core Rebel Alliance take down the Evil Empire. He's a very sly individual and if you can imagine, he is even more dashing than I am."

Tiana scuffed in disbelief. "No one is as dashing as you, Jinn." Then, in a change of mood, she shut the training-probe and sheathed the blade and suddenly became shy.

Bashfully, she asked, "Jinn? When do you think I'll be ready for the trials?"

"Oh, you needn't worry about that, Tiana. As far as I am concerned you have completed your training. You just need to make things official with the Council and undergo a small test, but the way I've trained you, you will probably think it easy as pie."

"Do you mean it? I'm ready?"

"Yes, Padawan, I mean it. This, I am certain of. Why do you ask?"

The green-eyed beauty then rushed to Jinn and hugged him tight. The force of her embrace nearly knocked the wind out of the warrior that he laughed and hugged her back tenderly.

"Well, what's gotten into you?"

Tiana then pulled back a little and stared into master's eerie amber-eyes and said, "I love you, Jinn."

"Oh? Well, I love you too, Tiana. I know you will do well."

In response, Tiana nearly wanted to kill Jinn. That wasn't the kind of reaction she expected at all. Frustrated, she shouted, "No! I mean that I love you. I'm in love with you. I want to be with you."

The warrior shook his head and grabbed her hands and held them to his chest and closed his honey eyes and replied sadly, "No, Tiana. What you feel for me is merely an infatuation. It is something you must let pass."

Angered, she pulled away from his hold and said, "I refuse. I know my own feelings, Jinn, and I know that I love you. It isn't an infatuation. It isn't a crush. And don't tell me that we can't because things are different now. You said so yourself that I'm practically finished with my training. And I will no longer be your Padawan soon and we can both be together. I think we've waited long enough."

Tense, Jinn stepped away from her and tried to clear his mind. He wanted so much to believe, to believe that they had a chance, but the situation still felt wrong. He had to maintain a level head. He couldn't jeopardize Tiana's future when she was so obtaining her goal.

Firmly, the warrior said, "No. You haven't done enough living to know what you want, Tiana. I don't want you to mix up a fatherly affection for love. You should get to know more people like yourself before you make any brash decisions."

The young Jedi shook her head and ran to Jinn's side and slowly turned him to face her and replied, "No, Jinn. I'm not being brash and you're pushing me away. I don't understand you. I thought you said a true love was worth waiting a thousand years. Aren't I the one you were talking about? Please, Jinn, tell me how you really feel? Let me decide if I feel the same way."

Jinn turned his gaze downward in pain and said, "Oh, Tiana. Please, don't ask me that."

"Please be honest with me, Jinn. Your feelings matter too. I don't want any misunderstandings."

The warrior paused for what felt like an eternity until at last he pinned her with his eerie gaze and moved to lance his fingers through hers and slowly began to channel the Living Force around them. Tenderly, like floating on water, Tiana felt herself begin to drift away into the Force and become swallowed up in feelings of harmony and bliss. It was such a heavenly sensation and one she had experienced several times under Jinn's tutelage, but suddenly there was something different and new.

Suddenly, she heard a song echo deep inside her mind and fill her essence with its melody. She then felt a wave of passion and desire unexpectedly ignited around her like a flame. It made her feel both chard and chilled in its intensity that she thought she'd drown with sensation. And strangely she realized that this blaze was Jinn. This fire was Jinn's soul, the fire he kept trying to explain to her in his teachings. Then, in a flicker the blaze changed into a blue inferno that was radiant, constant and pure and instantly Tiana knew that this was his love. Jinn's spirit literally smoldered with love just for her. It was incredible and fragile and exposed and like a dream, she gradually began to return to her physical self and woken as if in a daydream.

Startled, she gasped and reverently caressed the warrior's face and stared up at him with watery eyes and said, "Oh, Jinn. To say you love me doesn't even begin to describe how you feel. I—I didn't know—I don't know anyone could feel that way about me. Is that how you see me? Oh, Jinn, I don't deserve that—"

"No!" roared the warrior. "No, don't ever say you don't deserve to be loved. I meant what I said. You got it right, Tiana. I do love you. I did meant it when I told you nearly a year ago that I would wait for you, that I would be willing to wait a thousand years for you. Don't you see? I had to be patient. I had to allow you to grow. I couldn't spoil you because then I would be dishonoring you and the person you were meant to be. But, we've spent so much time together, so much time unequal and training. How can you ever learn to love me properly? How can you look at me and not think of me as merely your Master when all this time I've imagined you as my lady? Don't you understand, Tiana, I never wanted to nurture you, all I ever wanted to do was worship you."

In answer, Tiana smiled and carefully framed Jinn's face with her hands and leaned forward to give him a fast kiss and replied, "Jinn, you may have been my Master, but I never seen you as a fatherly figure. I told you before; you have always been my white knight. You made me strong. You taught me what true commitment is. And I love you more for nurturing me, not less." The green-eyed beauty then pressed her forehead to Jinn's and said, "Thank you, Jinn. Thank you for teaching me."

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you. Not sure if I should right another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

Teach you a Lesson

Chapter 11

**Location: space, Jinn's ship, the **_**Nomad**_

"I don't know what to do," said Jinn as he held Tiana loosely in his arms. "All this time I've wished for the kind of love that my parents have. I've only ever dreamed that I could have someone I could care for as much as I care about you, but you're still not ready—you still need time to grow."

The warrior then abruptly jerked the green-eyed beauty away from him and said, "Please, Tiana. Please, don't tempt me."

Confused, she replied, "But, Jinn, soon those worries won't matter. Soon we can be together just like you dreamed. Just like how I dreamed. There isn't anything wrong with telling me how you feel. Or even showing that you care. What are you afraid of?"

Jinn raised his head and slowly locked his gaze with Tiana and suddenly the whole ship began to fluctuate with power. The lights began to dim and the engines began to shut down as the warrior stood stock still in the half-light and shone his reflective eyes in the darkness like a demon. Jinn wanted so badly to give in and damn the consequences to the farthest reaches of hell, but knew he couldn't. It still wasn't time. He felt his self-control barely tethered like a thread ready to snap.

Frustrated, Jinn had to stop temptation. He had to end the war between his heart and his mind. Abruptly, he stepped back from Tiana completely until he collided with the wall of the ship and instantly the power was restored and the engines roared back to life. However, the warrior kept his distance and his eyes shut tight. His breathed came out harsh and ragged and he was angry with himself for having slipped into an unnatural churn.

Mentally, he chided himself for being so overwhelmed. He should have had more self-control. He should have been more aware, but then again, he never shared the Living Force with another so intimately—so complete.

Meanwhile, Tiana looked at Jinn with concern. She had no idea he was capable of moving so much energy and she didn't know if he was all right.

Then, he spoke, "I—I am afraid of myself, Tiana. I am afraid quite frankly that you will be taken away from me. Maybe you know or maybe you don't, but my happiness lies completely in your hands."

Frantic, the young-Jedi stepped closer and shouted, "Jinn, please try and focus. Your Force-signature is so erratic. Please, try and stay calm."

The warrior shook his head and replied reassuringly, "No, no, I'll be all right. I just need a moment. I'm just not used to channeling the Living Force without a clear mind. I left myself too open for too long while feeling badly about myself."

Heartbroken, Tiana couldn't take seeing her knight suffer any long and strode up to him and engulfted him into a hug and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed his cheek.

"Tiana—"

"No, Jinn. I'm here for you," she hushed.

The beauty then lovingly began to run her fingers through his red-ish brown hair and gentle began to sway. She then gradually began to hum the Force-melody that he had taught her and tenderly she centered his mind and spirit.

The amber-eyed man sighed in relief and pulled her close and breathed in her scent. He nuzzled her hair lovingly and muttered, "By the stars, you should be the Master and I the Padawan. When did you become so strong? So wonderful?"

Smiling, she replied, "I learned from the best."

Jinn grinned and pulled back just enough to give her a chaste kiss on her lips and then tenderly soothed her cheek with his callus hand. He stared at her mesmerized with his sparkling gold eyes and drank in her beauty. She had such rich dark brown curls and her face was always impassive and clear like a huntress for she had the look of a desert rose. For she was someone born into harshness yet bloomed divine regardless. And her eyes were emerald green and deep like jewels, they seemed to call to him whenever he was caught in her range.

And suddenly embarrassed, he lowered his gaze and said, "My dear one, I wish I could promise you the moon. Or a part of me, a token, a trinket, something, anything at all so that you'd be reminded of my pledge now to be yours for always. That I want to be yours."

Tiana beamed at Jinn's wonderful words and hugged him tight again and pressed her face into the cook of his neck and replied, "I don't need anything, Jinn. I just need you. All I ever needed was you."

In response, the warrior hummed in reply and allowed Tiana's love for him to seep into his form. He felt like he was drowning in her adoration, that for the first time ever he felt like he didn't have to hold back.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Temple**

By the time that team Kenobi and Hartly arrived back on Coruscant, the two had made kissing into an art form. Ever since Jinn made his feelings known to lovely Padawan the two had been inseparable. They spent the entire trip back from the Outer Core in near constant contact. They held hands, stole kisses, traded nips and cuddled like a pair of lovesick teenagers. And for all the wealth in the universe, Jinn didn't want it to end. He didn't want to leave the ship because he knew once they did, they'd have to be well behaved and portray the façade of the perfect teacher and student to the public eye.

Yet, he didn't want to let her go, not even for a little while. He was beginning to think he was acting like a drug addict. He just couldn't get enough of her.

Currently, they were standing just near the exit of the ship in the Temple docking bay, but neither of them had moved. Instead, Jinn had his arms wrapped around her waist while he longingly kissed and bit at her slender neck. He was sure he would leave a mark, but personally he didn't care and the risk wasn't that high. Silently, he thanked the Stars that his emerald-beauty had such luscious long hair.

"Gods, it's times like these that I'm glad I was born Force-sensitive," he muttered into her hair.

"And why is that?"

"Because, my dear one, I can feel your emotions so strongly that I think I might burst into flames. Force, your aura looks so radiant. I wish I could kidnap you and take you away. Then we could sail the stars forever."

Tiana giggled and disentangled herself away from the warrior and shook her head. "Jinn, you say some of the most mushiest things sometimes. You're always so gallant and romantic. I don't know what you see in me. I'm so ordinary compared to you."

Jinn clicked his tongue in disbelief and replied, "Nonsense, I'm not some storybook knight who only falls in love with a timid princess. No, actually I sort of like a girl with some fire. I don't always like being in charge all the time. And besides, sparring is like foreplay."

The warrior then waved his hand towards the controls and opened the ship's doors and proceeded to exit down the ramp. Meanwhile, Tiana stared at Jinn dumbfounded.

Frowning, she caught up to him in the hanger bay and said, "Fore—hold on? Wait a minute, how is sparring like foreplay?"

Amused, Jinn laughed and said, "Oh, Padawan, sometimes you are still so young. Now, come along. I have to give my report to the Council and then we have to get ready for the ball."

"Ball? What ball?"

Perplexed, Jinn answered, "The annual New Peace Ball. It commemorates the fall of the Evil Empire and the restoration of the New Republic and the New Jedi Order. It's the 45th anniversary of the great liberation. I thought you knew this? It happens here at the Temple every year."

"Oh, I do. It's just that I've never attended the ball. I was always either too young or off world to attend. And besides, doesn't the Society only invite politicians and famous people? Why would they ever invite me?"

The warrior said, "Yes, but I will be inviting you. You will be my guest at the ball. And I hear that the Society is going all out so it should be a marvelous event."

"Oh, but Jinn, you shouldn't invite me. I can't go as your date. You should take someone else. It wouldn't look right since I'm your apprentice."

Jinn chuckled and said, "There is no need to fret, my dear. And remember, I said you would be my guest, not my date. Though, single Masters taking their Padawans to parties is a common occurrence. You needn't be so paranoid."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Council Chamber**

"What do you mean I'm being evaluated?" asked the amber-eyed man.

Grand Master Skywalker replied, "Just as I said, Master Jinn. Your mental health and attachments are being evaluated. You and your Padawan have been out in the field for a long time. You need to be checked for stress and mental well being."

"Hogwash!" bellowed the warrior. "If you really want to evaluate my mental health then you can just get it over with and have Lady Thrice read me. She can give you an answer in under an hour while an investigator would take days."

However, the Grand Master wouldn't be swayed and stated, "No. There will be no special treatment. No exceptions. This is an order, Master Kenobi."

Jinn lowered his eyes and bowed, "As you wish, Master."

-0-0-0-

Once Jinn and Tiana left the Council room, she noticed that Jinn seemed anxious and was pacing back and forth. He was silently muttering to himself and rubbing his scruffy chin. Tiana didn't want him to be so upset, so she grabbed his arm to still him.

"Please, it's no big deal. An investigator isn't the end of the galaxy. Why are you so worried?"

"I don't know. I just have this bad feeling. Like something terrible will happen."

"Jinn, I know you usually trust your feelings, but what if it's just nerves?"

"No, Padawan. It isn't nerves. I'm actually very good at being clairvoyant. Even the Clan says I have the eyes of a seer."

Startled, Tiana said, "You can see into the future? You never told me that."

Jinn smiled and replied, "No, that's not what I meant. I don't literally see the future. I just feel it. My father is very talented in the Unifying Force and can usually see the big picture and can tell before something happens. I inherited that gift. However, the Clan has a more superstitious reason for thinking I can see. It is said that only a person who has seen beyond the land of the living has golden eyes. For no one in the Clan can sense the Force like a Jedi. It is a great taboo for a Clan warrior to try and see the future and usually results in energy overload and death."

Shocked, she exclaimed, "Death! How can seeing the future kill you?"

"That is because the Clan can only use the Living Force. They have no perception of the Unifying Force. They can only sense it when they channel the Force around them in the now. But, if a Clan warrior channels for too long then they will concentrate too much energy and their body will have no means to expel it, but to explode."

"Force, that sounds horrible."

Jinn replied, "Yes, but as a Jedi. You have no fear of that."

"And you should have no fear of me," added a voice unexpectedly by the entryway.

The two stopped and looked over and nearly jumped out of their skin as they saw standing by the door was a man who looked exactly like Master Hal.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Kenobi. I will be your evaluator."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Yeah, Bekah! I updated just for you. I feel like this story might be too out there for readers who haven't read my earlier stories, but the plot bunnies are still working their magic and so here I am. And OMG I feel so great that I managed to add in a twist at the end of this chapter. The ghost of Master Hal! Also, in hindsight I noticed I made so many little errors in Chapter 10 that it kind of kills my poor English major soul. sigh My apologizes readers, but this stuff comes fresh from my creative mind in the dead of night. Though, as always, please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you. I thrive on reivews!


	12. Chapter 12

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 12

Tiana stared at the Jedi Master stunned and shouted, "No, you can't be Master Hal! Master Hal is supposed to be dead! You can't be him."

Perplexed, the dark-skin Jedi said, "I can assure you, Padawan. I am Master Hal."

Jinn stepped forward and narrowed his eyes at the man. He noticed that his person indeed resembled the later Master, but there were slight differences. He's hair wasn't exactly the same and his chin wasn't nearly as set. It was obvious now that this man was younger than his old friend was. He was not the same man at all.

"You are not Conrad Hal."

The Jedi Master bowed once again and replied, "No. I am Conrad's younger brother, Noah Hal. I'm sorry if you've mistaken me for my late brother, but no one has done that for a long time."

Jinn shook his head dismissively and came forward to shake his hand and said, "No, it's just that Conrad and I were once good friends. We used to spare together under Lady Thrice's tutelage. Also Miss Hartly used to be your brother's former Padawan. You gave her quite a fright. Though, I hold no ill will. I happen to know a great deal about family resemblances."

Norah gave the warrior a friendly smile. "Yes, I'm sure you do" he said knowingly. "But, as I stated before, I am your assigned evaluator."

The green-eyed beauty finally recovered from her initial shock and thought it was strange that it never crossed her mind that Master Hal's younger brother would looked so much like him. It was true that she knew he had a brother, but this was the first time they had ever met and seeing his face was like looking at a ghost.

Hesitantly, she stood beside her master and said, "I don't understand. What exactly are you evaluating?"

"I'm assessing your mental health, Padawan," answered Noah. "It's conducted every time Jedi are sent on long term missions into space. It is to ensure that they are in their right mind and that you are not being tempted to fall to the Dark Side."

Tiana said, "Funny, I don't remember being evaluated when I was learning under Master Hal."

Jinn replied, "That is because, Miss Hartly, evaluators are not introduced to younger Padawans as investigators. They are merely known as Masters helping out on a mission or task. It is to ensure that the Padawan acts naturally. Though, there is no need for charades since you are not underage. Master Noah Hal here will be tagging along with us for a few days in order to assess us. Come, my dear, we have to give my greetings to my family or my sister will never forgive me."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Obi-Wan's quarters**

As Jinn and Tiana rang the chime to Obi-Wan's quarters, Master Hal thought it was strange that Tiana was coming with him since he knew that she had not been Jinn's original apprentice. He was surprise that they were so close.

"Don't you have family of your own, Miss Hartly?"

The green-eyed beauty said, "No. I'm an orphan. Master Hal was like a father to me and now Master Jinn is the most closet person to me now. He and his family treat me as their own."

Suddenly, the door opened and Lady Thrice stood before them and smiled brightly at her son and pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek and shouted, "Jinn! My treasure, you're home. And just in time for the annual Peace Ball. Oh, your grandfather, Lord Blackswan will be so pleased. This year he wants you to help represent the Clan. You will be a young lord among the peasants this year, my warrior."

Jinn disentangled himself from his mother and sighed, "Yes, very good, mother, but as I said to you and Lord Blackswan a many times before, I am a servant of the Jedi, not the Clan. And besides, you haven't said hello to Miss Hartly and Master Hal."

Thrice finally noticed the two standing behind her son and smiled with embarrassment and ushered them inside her quarters. "Oh my, how rude of me. It is good to see you again, Miss Hartly and you Sir?"

The mocha complexion Jedi bowed politely and said, "I am Master Noah Hal. I am assigned to Master Jinn and Padawan Hartly as their official evaluator. I hope you don't mind me trailing them, Lady Thrice. I've heard so much about you and I don't wish to intrude."

The red-eyed beauty replied, "No, it is your duty, Master Hal. There is no intrusion. Please, make yourself welcome into my home." She then turned to Jinn and said, "Kiya will be so thrilled to see you, Jinn. She's been dying to show you your new niece."

Wide-eyed with shock, Jinn exclaimed, "Heaven and earth! No, she had a daughter? Well, where is she? I have to see her and Anakin too."

"Uncle Jinn!" shouted a toddler from deep inside the apartment and ran full speed to latch onto the amber-eyed man's leg and squealed. However, before he could pick him up, Kiya came into the room and squealed even louder than her son and threw herself at him with glee.

"Jinn! Oh, my darling, how I've missed you, brother dear."

The warrior laughed and wrapped his arms around her and smiled into her hair. "Yes, I've missed you too, sister dear. It's been much too long. Now"—he said while pulled away and lifting Ani up—"show me my niece. I want to hold her."

Excited, Kiya exclaimed, "Oh, you will love, Marion. She has hybrid eyes just like you. She's beautiful."

The lady-knight then left the room in order to retrieve her baby girl from her parent's room and carefully lifted the sleeping infant from a nest of pillows and came back outside. Meanwhile, poor Obi-Wan was left in the dust as he watched her go with his newest grandchild.

"Hey, Kiya, where are you taking her? I just got her to settle down," said Ben.

Quietly, she answered, "I'm taking her to go see Jinn. Come on, father, you can't hide in here forever. We've got guests."

Ben smiled and shook his head and followed her to the seating room. "Kiya, I was not hiding. I was merely admiring my granddaughter. She looks so much like you when you were baby, so beautiful and small and full of unknown possibilities. I'm sure that she will grow up to be as wonderful as you."

Kiya flushed at the compliment and then went to her father to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, father."

-0-0-0-

When Jinn saw his niece he was awed at how lovely and precious she was. He carefully took her from Kiya and cradled her tenderly to his chest and touched her tiny hand and instantly fell in love with her. He kissed her dark raven hair like his mother's and sister's and breathed in her fresh infant scent.

"Oh, Kiya, she's marvelous. Warren must be wrapped around her little finger."

The lady-knight laughed and said, "Oh, poor Warren. I don't know whose got it worse, him or father? But, judging by the look in your eye, I'd say you're taken in by her too."

Jinn smiled. "Oh, absolutely. I simply adore her."

However, from across the room, Tiana stared at Jinn amazed as he held the baby girl in his arms. It was like seeing him in a whole new light. She had never before seen her white knight behave so sweetly. And instantly, she felt her heart quicken as she thought about Jinn becoming a father someday himself. Though, for certain she knew without a doubt that he would make a wonderful father. He was already a patient teacher and a loving man.

Later that evening, the family and their guest, Master Hal were invited to share a dinner together and the talk, food and drink flowed freely as they all conversed. Jinn and Tiana told tales of their latest missions into space, while Obi-Wan and Warren explained how they compared to those during the Clone Wars. Meanwhile, Kiya tended to her children with her mother, Thrice while Master Hal patiently entertained Ani by moving objects with the Force. Overall, it was a pleasant evening and when it was over, dark complexion Jedi Master concluded that the Kenobi and Starling family were both open and supportive of their kin.

It seemed that the façade of innocent relations between the golden-eyed Master and his Padawan was maintained. Tiana was glad that the night ran so smoothly. She had to admit she was nervous that they couldn't pull of the appearance of a strictly platonic relationship because Jinn had been so ardor on their time on the _Nomad_. She was afraid he wouldn't be able to behave, but she soon realized it was she who couldn't contain herself. She discovered that she had been twisting her napkin at her lap nearly the entire night in a compulsive attempt to stave off the temptation to touch him.

She couldn't wait for their evening to end so that they could retreat back into their own quarters way from the younger Master Hal. His presence was like having a chaperone.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jinn and Tiana's quarters**

After the dinner party, Jinn and Tiana returned to their own apartment at the Temple and bid Master Hal goodnight. Jinn held his arm at the forearm and said, "I hope you had a good evening, Noah. I know my family is not the norm at the Temple and that our situation differs from others because of our Clan ideology."

"Oh, not at all, Master Jinn. Your mother's cooking is delicious. One of the best meals I ever had. You make evaluating a breeze. I look forward to tomorrow."

"Yes, well—things will be very hectic tomorrow. What with the annual Peace Ball and all, I will be representing the Clan and not the Jedi. My duties will be more of a dignitary and not as a guardian of the peace."

"Hmmm, it must be strange to be in such a unique position, Master Jinn. I think you are the only Jedi Master I have ever met who had to put aside his Jedi status in favor of that of his maternal heritage. I'm eager to see how things will go at the ball."

The warrior drew in a deep breath in exasperation and replied, "I suppose duty calls in many forms, Master Hal. I terribly dislike being paraded around like a prize and discussing boring affairs with politicians, but it will be nice to see the ladies again."

Curious, Noah tilted his head thoughtfully and asked, "Oh? And just who are these ladies you're talking about?"

Jinn laughed mysteriously and said, "Oh, no. You will see for yourself tomorrow. Sleep well, Master Hal." And without another word, the two parted ways and the warrior closed the door. He then turned around and sighed and rubbed his hand through his red-ish brown hair.

"Oh, Tee, I can't wait for this whole thing to blow over."

The green-eyed beauty came to him and hugged him tight. She pressed her face into his shoulder and said, "It'll be all right, Jinn. At least we aren't on mission. Plus, we'll manage."

The warrior raised his arms to gently pull her back and began to head off to his room and said, "Yes, I suppose, but it will still be a very busy day. And I will be required to be on my best behavior."

-0-0-0-

The next day, Tiana woke to discover that her Master had allowed her to sleep in and had prepared her breakfast on the kitchen table. She thought it was very strange that he was behaving so lax since normally he acted like a drill Sargent. He usually made her cook him breakfast to give her "practice" and made her do her morning exercises to keep her "soldier ready." She hadn't seen this kind of attentiveness since they first met. Even when they were on the _Nomad,_ Jinn hadn't let up his training routine even when they became a couple.

"Jinn, what's going on? Why'd you let me sleep?"

The warrior stepped out of his room to answer her, but the moment she saw him, she gasped. Force, she had never seen Jinn look so handsome. He was clean-shaven and his hair was neatly combed and he wasn't wearing his typical Jedi robes. Instead, he wore a rich embroidered dark red robe with bright crimson flowers and black pants and boots. And around his waist was a long warm orange sash that wrapped around his lean stomach and across his chest. His arms each had a leather gauntlet and at his hip was a belt containing his sword and saber. Tiana thought he now looked like the pinnacle of a white knight from a fairy tale. She thought she could swoon.

Unaware at her delight at his visual feast, Jinn absently adjusted one of his gauntlets and said, "Never mind training, Tee. I thought I'd be kind and allow you to sleep in. We have a busy day today and I got a call from Lord Blackswan to assist him. In the meantime, I want you to go see Lady Thrice and have her lend you a gown. You can wait for me there with Master Hal until I can come pick you up for the ball."

Enchanted, Tiana didn't say a word, but stepped forward and gazed at her white knight longingly and caressed his cheek. And in response, jolts of her desire flowed to him like wild fire. He pressed his face into her palm adoringly and kissed her fingertips desperately with a growl.

"So handsome, my knight," she whispered wantonly. "So like a dream. I want so badly to be yours immediately."

Jinn growled deeper this time, low and dangerously. He quickly snatched her hand in his grasp and opened his eerie eyes and stared at her passionately.

"Be patient, my dear one. Be patient until you are knighted. Then, nothing in this world can keep you away from me. Nothing!" He then leaned forward and kissed her at the concern of her lips lovingly and repeated like a vow, "Nothing…"

However, just then the door chimed and in walked Master Hal. "Good morning, Jinn. I was jus—hey! What's going on here?"

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thank you for reviewing Bekah and clarinetlover21. I love the support and hearing positive feedback. I hope my explanation of an evaluation makes sense. I guess its like seeing if someone had post-tramatic stress. Though, at the end of this chapter, Jinn and Tiana have to figure out a way to get out of an awkward situation. And I have to write about the ball. There will definitly be more troubles there.

Please review. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 13

Both Jinn and Tiana were stunned in place as they saw Master Noah Hal standing at the doorway staring at them when they just finished sharing a kiss. Immediately, Jinn thought about what sort of excuse he could come up with for being caught in a comprising situation with his Padawan, but none of seemed good enough to say.

Then, in a flash, Tiana raised up her hand and slapped him across the face that left his cheek burning red.

"Ow! Gods, what the hell is—"

"No!" shouted Tiana with a shove. "No, Obi-Wan, this is wrong."

And then without another word, she grabbed Master Hal and pushed him out into the hall and shut the door behind her. Frightful, of what she had just done, she mortifyingly covered her face with her hands and wished on all the stars in the heavens that the earth would just swallow her up whole. Force, this was terrible. Why the Sith did she say that?

However, cautiously she felt Noah place his hand on her shoulder and eased her turn around and face him. "Miss Hartly is that—I mean, was that really Obi-Wan just now that kissed you?"

Slowly, the green-eyed beauty lowered her hands and stared at Master Hal speechless. She wasn't sure if she should just give up and pill the beans about her and Master Jinn. Should she tell him about their secret relationship? Mentally, she cringed and thought, no, that would probably be the dumbest mistake she'd ever make. If Master Hal knew about them then they would be reported and Jinn would be put to trail, expelled and never teach again. Meanwhile, she'd be punished, re-disciplined, give to a new master and put under probation. Overall, she'd get off easy while Jinn would take all the blame. She knew he'd do it. He was too gallant and would probably say _he_ seduced her. She couldn't let him do that. She had to do something, but it really worth slandering poor Obi-Wan's good name?

"Yes, but don't worry about it Master Hal, it was just a misunderstanding."

Noah narrowed his brow. "Are you sure, Miss Hartly? If you are uncomfortable about this, you are free to tell me what is on your mind with full confidentiality."

"No, it's all right. I think I made my point quite clearly. Now, please won't you join me to visit Lady Thrice? I'm going to receive a gown for the ball and it would be nice to have your masculine opinion."

"Very well, Hartly. But, I'd like for us to talk awhile too. I think we ought to get better acquainted."

Tiana nodded. "Yes, as you wish, Master. Now, let's be on our way." She then took him by the arm and led him down the halls.

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Jinn was flabbergasted. He had no idea what just happened. One moment they were kissing and the next she slapped him and called him his father. Jinn rubbed his sore cheek thoroughly and sat down on his sofa and frowned.

"Force! What a predicament! And all because Noah had to walk in. Doesn't the blasted man know how to wait? Gods, father is not going to like this."

The warrior then reached for communicator at his belt and called his father up. "Father? It's me, Jinn. I must tell you something and I'm afraid it isn't very pleasant."

"Jinn, good morning, my treasure," answered Thrice. "Your father is not here at the moment. We are at the training grounds sparring. He's at the showers now, but if you'd like I can tell him your message for you. What's wrong?"

"Mother, I'm going to guess that father already told you about my situation with Miss Hartly, right?"

Amused, she replied, "I'm sorry, Jinn, but your father tells me everything. But, you are a patient man. You should not allow an evaluator to spoil your wait. All good things come with time."

Jinn groaned and said, "Yes, yes, I know, but mother, Tiana and I were caught in a—a situation and Master Hal saw us."

"…I see…" replied Thrice with a long pause.

"I see?" parroted Jinn. "What do you mean—oh! No, mother is wasn't like that. I was a gentleman. It was just a kiss, but Tiana told a fib and said I was Obi-Wan and now Master Hal thinks it was father he saw kissing her. Please, make him aware of the situation in case it comes up."

Stunned, Thrice exclaimed, "What?" but then a moment later, Jinn heard her laughing. "Hellfire, Jinn! You are in a jam."

"It wasn't my idea. Trust me. And could you please stop laughing. The consequences for this could mean my expulsion."

Smiling into her words, Thrice replied, "Yes Jinn, I know. But, being expelled is not the end of the world. You shouldn't worry so much. I will tell your father about what happened and hopefully there will be no more incidences."

The warrior sighed and said, "Yes, I hope so too. Thank you for understanding."

The red-eyed beauty giggled and answered, "It is not I you should be thanking, warrior, but your father since it is his reputation you are ruining. You're making him out to be a dirty old man."

Stammering, Jinn said, "Yes, well—it's not intentional. But, I have to warn you again that I felt Tiana and Master Hal at your apartment to barrow a gown. I hope I hadn't sent them to an empty apartment."

"No, Kiya is there with her children. Warren has some affairs to take care of with his Padawan. But, I'm sure your sister can find something for Tiana to wear. Though, I think your father and I will stay away from our quarters for now and we will make ourselves ready for the ball with Lord Blackswan."

"I understand, though don't let father wear red, Jinn over and out."

The warrior snapped his communicator shut with click and rested his arms over his head and sank into the cushions with a groan. This was not how he imagined his day would go at all. It was like the Force was churning against him. Jinn then got up and went to change his robe. He didn't want Master Hal to approach him at the ball, so dark red was out of the question.

"Perhaps, royal blue," he muttered out loud.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Kenobi quaters**

When Tiana and Master Hal made it to Obi-Wan and Lady Thrice's quarters they discovered that the lady of the house was gone and that Kiya was there with her children. She opened the door and let the two inside the apartment.

Curious, she said, "So, let me get this straight. You need a gown for the ball and Jinn told you two to wait for him here?"

"Yes, Kiya, but I thought your mother would be home and I could ask her. I hope you don't mind if we wait for her here."

Kiya shifted her baby girl in her arms and passed her to Master Hal to hold. "Here, please take her Master Hal. Miss Hartly and I must raid my mother's closet. Come along, my dear. It's time to be beautified."

The lady-knight then pulled Tiana to her mother's walk in closet and threw open the doors and began riffling through the different hangers and gowns inside. "I must say, mother has too much, but I believe all these have accumulated after nearly six centuries of living." Kiya narrowed her gray-blue eyes as she held up a pure white silk robe embroidered with gold thread and said, "Hmmm…I think this was from the Shoomara era. Tell me, my dear, what do you think? Too flashy?"

The green-eyed beauty was overwhelmed. There really were a lot of gowns. In fact, it was like going through a closet owned by a queen. It was a great surprise because Tiana hadn't had the impression that Lady Thrice was overly materialistic. She thought of her always as a warrior or simply as Master Obi-Wan's wife. The only non-superficial thing she knew about her was that she was Jinn's primary teacher.

"I think something simplistic would be best, Kiya. I'm not a Clan warrior and I don't think it would be appropriate if I dress like one at the ball. These gowns aren't really me."

Kiya tilted her head thoughtfully and said, "I suppose, but you have been trained by Jinn so honesty I don't think anyone would dispute your ties to the Clan. You are kin after all and dressing lovely isn't about other people; it's about you. You should flaunt your status and pride, not hide it. You worked hard to become strong, others should know you are meant to be seen and respected." She then stood in front of Tiana and placed her hands onto her shoulders and gazed at her hard with her ghostly gray eyes and added, "Remember, Padawan Tiana Hartly, you are apart of a Clan of women warriors that stretches back nearly a thousand years. You now share a heritage that was founded by the great ancestors of old who fought until extinction. It is tradition among the Blackswan Clan to be both strong and beautiful."

In response, Tiana smiled, "Thank you, Kiya. I will remember that."

-0-0-0-

Later that day, Jinn returned back from Lord Blackswan to the Jedi living quarters and went to escort Tiana and Master Hal to the ball. He was wearing now a dark royal blue robe with white flowers decorated fashionably all around it and trimmed back with his bright orange sash that played off his shinning amber eyes.

He knocked on the door to be polite and called, "Miss Tiana? Are you in there? Come, Padawan, it's time to go to the ball."

The door opened and Jinn stared transfixed at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Tiana's tan complication was set in contrast to a divine white gown with a long midnight blue train with sparkling stars sown across the fabric like the cosmos. Her hands were covered in long pure white gloves and her hair was pinned up in twist with a crown of pale winter roses. She looked so beautiful and her bright green eyes seemed to shine with fire.

The warrior approached her slowly and carefully he bowed to her silently and took her hand to give it a chaste kiss. He felt her tremble nervously at his touch, but gradually he released her and gazed at her lovely face.

"My dear, you looked enchanting."

Tiana blushed and replied, "Thank you, Master. It was Lady Kiya who helped me choose a gown. I still feel strange, but Master Hal has assured me that I look like a princess."

"Indeed, Miss Hartly," answered the warrior. He then spotted Noah, Kiya and the children and called, "Come Kiya, we're off to the ball."

The lady-knight replied, "Oh, Jinn! Go on with Tiana and Hal without me. I promised Warren I would meet up with him here. I also need to wait for the babysitter to arrive."

"All right, Kiya," he said and then without another word, the three made their way to Harmony Hall to attend the New Peace Ball.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Harmony Hall, Jedi Temple, New Peace Ball**

"What a party," said Master Hal. "Just look at the place. It's all glits and glamour."

Tiana agreed, she was awed to see all the people dressed in expense rich clothing and how magnificent the Hall was decorated with gravity defying orbs and bath in soft appealing light. She saw that the high ceiling sparkled with massive chandeliers and the food was all delicious and filled with unknown delicacies.

She was surprised to hear her name being called out loud as they entered the party and how lively the politicians and dignitaries seemed. And to hear the sounds of music being played by a band at the center of the room and see a line of elegant dancers twirl and spin with long colorful ribbons. She noticed that all the dancers looked the nearly identical to each other and was shocked to see they all resembled Jinn's mother, Lady Thrice. Each one had long black hair and eerie red eyes that seemed to shine with their reflective sheen.

However, once Jinn strode up to them the dancers all paused and bowed to him respectively. In unison they said, "Greetings, Lord Kenobi. May the Phoenix shine upon you for a thousand years."

Tiana and Master Hal were both startled by this display, but Jinn bowed to them in return and answered confidently, "Good evening, ladies. And may the Force be with you. Now, were is your Mistress?"

In a burst of giggles, the women crowded around him adoringly and one of them said, "Our Mistress, Lady Nina is acting as hostess with Lord Blackswan and is speaking with the Queen of Naboo."

A second said, "You never visit us at the Clan anymore, Lord Kenobi."

Another said, "We missed you, my lord, but there is rumor you will soon have a lady of our own."

Jinn frowned. "What in the world are you talking about? What lady?"

"It is said that Lord Blackswan wishes to match you with a noblewoman of status. He said that such a fine specimen of hybrid genetics should not continue to exist without obtaining a mate."

The second said, "He said you are wasting your best years adrift in the emptiness of space when you could be cultivating your skills and raising your own brew."

Annoyed, Jinn said, "Enough, he is making me out to be some sort of stud. I'll have no more talk about my genetics. It's demeaning. And really, what's it got to do with him anyway? I'm not his biological grandson."

"But, you are my grandson, by relation, Jinn," spoke Lord Blackswan behind him.

Jinn turned and was greeted by the sight of the tall broad scientists, his fateful assistant Lady Nina and the Queen of Naboo, Queen Helena. He gave them a bow and replied, "Yes, it's very good to see you again, Lord Blackswan, Lady Nina and you your Highness. And allow me to present to you my Padawan, Miss Tiana Hartly and our friend Master Noah Hal."

"Charming," answered the scientist. "You look well, my boy. How have you been doing?"

"Fine, my lord, just fine. Though, I have heard about your ploy to play matchmaker. You should really leave that sort of thing to a professional or better yet leave it up to fate."

Lord Blackswan smiled. "Now, now, Jinn. I'm only looking out for you. And besides, I know how much you like Queen Helena. She seems intrigued by the idea of several options."

Jinn groaned, "Please, must you?"

"You aren't getting any younger, my boy. I know that 200 years may seem like a long time, but it really isn't. You must make plans and start thinking about your future. You can't be a Jedi Knight forever."

Jinn turned his head in exasperation and said, "Force, you behave more like a granny than a grandpa." He then took Queen Helena's hand and asked, "Would you care to have this dance, your Highness?"

Smiling, the monarch answered, "Yes, I would like that very much, my lord." And off the two went.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Hey, hoysterrule123 and Bekah. Thank you for reviewing. I know that last chapter, Master Hal was kind of rude walking in unannouced by he does have free range as an evaluator. It's his job to be quiet and nosy. But, poor Obi took the blame for Jinn's slip up. I'll have to write up how he takes that. Though, Jinn is just having more and more problems come his way.

Please keep reviewing. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 14

Jinn could not describe how agitated he felt while talking with Lord Blackswan. The man was infuriating. How could he even think of matchmaking him up with some total stranger? The very idea of it was so—so distasteful. He had no idea that he had such plans for him. He always thought of him as a forward-thinking man and would never put in him in such a position. Well, obviously he thought wrong and now he was left dancing with a woman he didn't want and ignore the one he did.

"Are you all right, Lord Jinn?" asked Queen Helena.

"Hum? Oh yes, forgive me, your Highness, but you have just saved me from a rather embarrassing situation."

The Queen smiled and the two continued to dance. She said, "Yes, I understand completely. My mother is the same exact way. However, as Lord Blackswan said, I am intrigued by the idea of being presented several suitors. My father plans to make such an arrangement for me."

Jinn scoffed. "That hardly seems romantic. Love shouldn't be something planned or prearranged. It should happen spontaneously and unexpected like a sun-shower."

The young monarch laughed. "Well, that's a surprise. Who knew that Lord Kenobi was such a romantic? And here I thought you were a practical man, Sir Knight."

"As a keeper of peace and a defender of virtue, yes, I am practical, your Highness, but when it comes to my heart, I can assure you that I am anything put practical."

Queen Helena was surprised by his answer and was eager to learn more. She stared at him attentively and said, "I always thought that Jedi had a hard time finding love, Lord Jinn. I heard that most Jedi in a relationship usually leave the Order. I'm curious on your thoughts about love."

Jinn flashed Helena his amber-eyes suspiciously and replied, "That is a dangerous subject, your Highness, and one I am sure you do not want to ask me."

The young Queen frowned at the warrior's tone. "Actually, Lord Jinn, I do want to ask you since I am one of your _romantic_ candidates."

"What?"

"Yes, you made quite an impression during the Naboo Outer Core Trade Agreement. I enjoyed your insights and guidance. You were very helpful to me and patient. I think—well, I also find you very attractive."

Jinn stared at the Queen amazed. He knew he said some nice things her here and there while working with her during his parents' holiday, but he had no idea she'd develop such feelings for him. Force, it was like escaping the frying pan and falling right into the fire. How was he ever going to walk away from this without offending her?

With a forced smile, he said, "Your Highness—"

"Please, call me Helena."

"Miss Helena, I think frankly you can do better than me. You are far too superior to me. Surely, you can find a suitor more worthy of your affections."

The young Queen narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What? Are you trying to dump me before we even started, Lord Kenobi?"

Jinn took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, your Highness, I just don't think it would be very fair for you to pair yourself with a Jedi. I am consistently sent away and placed under jeopardy. I have a poor grasp on my own personal finances and I can be very brash. I can offer a woman nothing, but constant worry and grief."

Helena paused and absorbed the warrior's words, but a minute later a smile slowly began to creep across her face. "You are very honest, Lord Kenobi. You're self-description is actually very refreshing, but I know that you are a good man and a wonderful Knight with a great mission to bring peace to the galaxy. But, I am also a woman with a mission and I think we share the same dream."

The warrior then diverted his gaze and stared towards the direct he had last seen Tiana and said, "Dreams don't keep you warm at night, your Highness. Though, perhaps I will give you a love lesson." The amber-eyed man turned to face her and stated, "You are too young to be thinking about suitors, Miss Helena. You still have so much in the world to learn and see. And if you did love me as you say you do or might grow to be, you then must to be willing to throw away all your dreams for me."

"You know I cannot do that, Lord Jinn. My dreams are not mine alone. They are also the dreams of the people. And I have never found anyone in the world worth more than the needs of Naboo."

"Yes, your Highness and that is how it should be, but I see the world differently than you. I don't serve the people because I love them. I serve the people because of those I love."

"Excuse me, but may I cut in?" asked a woman who approached them.

She was obviously from the Society because of her looks. She had long curled white hair and red gem eyes and wore a gown that was form fitted and midnight black. And around her neck was a string of dazzling diamonds and pinned at her breast as a crimson rose that was fragrant and fresh.

She gave Queen Helena a playful smile and bowed her head politely. "Highness." And then gracefully took Jinn's hand and began to waltz.

-0-0-0-

Tiana tried her best not to stare at Jinn as he danced with Queen Helena of Naboo. She was desperately trying not to become jealous or worse—show it. She knew Jinn had promised to be with her officially after she was knighted, but since hearing what Lord Blackswan had planned, her hopes began to diminish. She didn't think she stood a chance against a noblewoman or someone of status. She had nothing. She was poor; an orphan and had no connections and hardly any friends.

Why did Jinn want her again? For love? Was love really enough? Was the heart so fleeting? No, Tiana knew without a doubt that Jinn would not leave her and she was resolved not to let him go either. She had to keep her patience.

Then, suddenly another woman was dancing with Jinn and she didn't have a clue who this person was and decided to ask Master Hal.

"Who is that woman dancing with Master Jinn now?"

The haze-eyed Jedi turned and looked and replied, "Oh, that is Medallion Griffin, general of the Griffin clone army. She is also an associate of the Jedi. She gives medial aid to the Temple at Tols. I heard her Clan and the Blackswan Clan are very close."

Tiana suddenly had a very bad feeling about this Griffin woman. She didn't like how aggressive she was by snatching Jinn away from the young Queen. It was like watching an experienced lioness snatch away a piece of meat from a cub.

"I wonder if she is one of Master Jinn's admirers?" she asked curiously.

"Jinn has many admires, Miss Hartly," answered Lady Thrice behind her on the arm of her husband. "You must be specific in who you mean."

"Good evening, Lady Thrice, Master Obi-Wan," said Tiana with a bow. "I was wondering about Medallion Griffin, the woman Jinn is dancing with right now."

The pair looked towards the dance floor and the red-eyed beauty laughed. "Well, I'm surprise Medallion is giving poor Jinn a second chance."

"Second chance? What do you mean?" questioned Tiana.

"Oh, it's just that Jinn once had a crush on Medallion. He pursued her night and day as a young man, barely out of adolescence and not even a knight. Force, he was so foolish. Medallion swore she'd gut him if he ever dared come near her again."

"Well," said Ben. "It appears she has changed her mind, but unfortunately Jinn isn't so easily convinced. He will probably have a very difficult evening. It's probably karma."

Thrice giggled at her husband's comment and had to bit her lip to keep from laughing out right. She had told him about what happened with Jinn and Tiana getting caught by Master Hal.

-0-0-0-

Ben had just returned from his shower at the locker room after their morning sparring session. The two had done several practice routines to keep in shape and to keep the passion between them fresh. And both of them appreciated the ability to go all out at each other like in a real duel. Thrice and Ben were both used to the vigor of real combat and bloodshed. Training students was fine, but sometimes a challenge was priceless.

The Knight strode back to the training room with a towel around his neck and water still clung to his hair as he sat down next to his wife. He noticed she had a mischievous smile on her face and fire was in her ruby-eyes. She was holding his communicator and he guessed she must have intercepted one of his calls.

"You look very pleased, Milady. What sort of call did I miss, hmm?"

"I was told you kissed Tiana Hartly in Jinn's quarter's this morning."

Ben narrowed his eyes and exclaimed, "What? Impossible, I've been here with you nearly all morning. Who told you that?"

"Jinn told me. He said that they had been caught kissing by Master Hal, their evaluator, but that Tiana told him it had been you. Oh my, Ben, you are a cradle robber."

The Knight shot up from his seat and began to pace. "Force! Why would they say such a thing? Doesn't that young man get me into trouble enough as it is with his crafty ways and constant flirting? Blast, sometimes I feel like he is out to ruin me and you—you get too much pleasure out of this slander."

Thrice laughed and got up to caress her husband's cheek to soothe him and said, "Hush, my love. A bit of confusion won't matter after the evaluation is completed. And really, reputations mean little to our son's happiness. Jinn has his own image of being a reliable warrior and a clever man. Space-dogs to royalty from the Outer Rim to the Core respect and know of him."

"Yes, I know. Luke has told me how well he has done while we were away. Jinn is a good man and a better Jedi than I have ever been." Ben then faced his wife and caressed her face with the back of his hand and said, "He has your heart, Milady. He isn't afraid to let love be a part of him. He's a helpless romantic just like you."

Thrice made a face and said, "I am not a hopeless romantic. I used to be a cold-blooded killer before I met you."

Ben smiled. "As I recall, Milady you told me that love was a miracle that it needed no return and that companionship alone would sate you for a thousand years. Now, if those are not the words of a true romantic than I don't believe I shall ever find one. Cold-blooded killer or not."

The red-eyed beauty sighed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into his shoulder and said, "Fine. I'm romantic, but only with you. But, Jinn's in a fix and I want to help. Let me shave you and dress you up nice for the party, please?"

Ben snuggled his wife closer and inhaled a deep breath. He couldn't refuse her. "As you wish, my dear, but you have to promise to save me from boring politicians."

-0-0-0-

"Master Obi-Wan, could I have a word with you, please?" asked Master Hal.

"Certainly, Master Hal," bowed the Knight.

The two men then began to move away from the crowd and made their way to the balcony. It was fairly private and the evening air was cool and refreshing from the bustle inside. Ben had a guess at what was coming next since Thrice told him about what happened with Jinn and Tiana. He was probably going to have to take the blame for a kiss he never stole in the first place so that his son would be saved. Master Hal did look nervous, but Ben was confident he could play if off as a misunderstanding.

"I'm sure my lady doesn't need me to defend her honor for her, but I feel it wouldn't be right if I didn't say what was on my mind."

Cautiously, Ben nodded and said, "What do you wish to tell me, Master Hal?"

"It's just—how could you do it? How can you overstep boundaries with Hartly while being married to such an amazing woman like Lady Thrice?"

"What?"

Mentally, Ben felt his brain stop. He thought he was hearing things. It sounded almost like Master Hal had a crush on his wife. Yet, that had to be a mistake. He was probably jumping to conclusions. He was about to ask him specifically what he meant when the dark complexion Master spoke.

"You are a lucky man, Master Obi-Wan. You seem to have everything, a wife, a career and a reputation. There isn't a Jedi in the whole Order that doesn't want to be you and have the things you have. I used to hear such amazing stories about you from my brother and from Lady Thrice that it made me pause to think of what sort of man could win the affections of such a great lady. You dishonor her, sir, if you betray your vows to her and I am warning you, do not stray or I will defend her honor for her."

_Well_, thought Ben, _this was certainty an unexpected turn of events. _Ben was sure that he would get a tongue lashing from the young Jedi Master about respecting young ladies, not get a threat for being an adulator. Though, personally Ben knew that his lovely wife needed no defending and even if she did she could get it all by herself. She didn't need a champion.

It was best to just simply comply. "I understand, Master Hal. I accept your words and I bid you goodnight."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thanks Behak and hoysterrule123 for another set of reveiws. I hope you weren't thrown off by Jinn's old flame, Medallion. In many ways she's a bigger troublemaker than Queen Helena. I think Jinn may need some rescuing, but the night is still young at the ball.

Please keep reviewing. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 15

"Medallion, well this is a surprise. How long as it been? Over 20 years? Times does fly swiftly," said Jinn.

The elegant pale beauty smiled seductively and replied, "Yes, it has, but time doesn't touch the Society as harshly as other beings, Jinn. Though, I think you've matured much since we last met. I can see it in your eyes."

"The eyes are the window to the soul, Milady. However, I must warn you I am not in the market for a bride, no matter how much Lord Blackswan insists."

Medallion caressed Jinn's nape with her fingers and grinned. "I know you aren't, Jinn. You have always been too romantic for prearranged marriage. I always suspected that you'd grow up to be a magnificent knight. After all, it's in your blood."

She then leaned into his shoulder, but he turned his face away from her gaze and said, "I'm no longer a blushing youth, Medallion and you made your intentions towards me clear years ago. There can be no love between us."

"Perhaps…but at the time you weren't ready for love. You didn't know what it meant back then."

Jinn smiled nostalgically. "Ah, I believe I remember those words, _you aren't ready to love_. It broke my heart when you said that, but you were right, I didn't understand, not really. I don't think I truly understood you back then, Dally. You were just so beautiful and wise. Like a queen born of snow and thunder. I couldn't resist you."

The pale-beauty laughed. "I had forgotten how poetic you can be, Jinn or how enduring your nicknames can be. In some ways you haven't changed at all. I'm glad, I was so afraid that the years would wear away your charm, but then again you, were always a gallant knight to the core. The galaxy just didn't know it yet."

"You always believed in, Dally. I used to think it was because you loved about me, but now I'm not so sure," said Jinn as he held Medallion close.

He ran his hand through her pure white hair and breathed in her familiar scent of jasmine and leather. He closed his eyes and suddenly a floodgate of memory filled his mind. He remembered being madly in love with the lady-general. She was so beautiful, mysterious and wise—like a snow angel who was as enchanting as spring in July. And Jinn courted her with a passion. He sent her love letters, sang songs, gave her gifts and pledged to her his undying love.

He used to do anything to make her laugh or see her smile, but one-day she took him quietly to her room and told him he wasn't ready for love. He wasn't ready for the kind of love she was prepared to give. She said he was too young and that love was built on equality. Jinn remembered being so broken hearted and felt so burned that he left without a word. Yet in reflection, Jinn now understood exactly what Medallion meant.

Medallion was 400 years old and had been reincarnated 7 times. She wasn't that old for a Clan warrior, but he was a pup compared to her. There were so many things he didn't understand about her, so many things he now knew and ironically he was in the same position she was in when they first met. Now, he was the experienced one and his dear Tiana was the inexperienced youth.

Suddenly, Jinn realized he was too close to Medallion and quickly he pulled himself away. He grabbed her by her shoulders and said, "Milady, thank you for ending things between us when we first met, but my feelings for you have passed. This cannot be."

The pale-beauty tilted her head knowingly and said, "I don't believe you, Jinn." She raised her hand slowly and placed it over his heart. "You do have feelings for me. You never forget our first love."

Then, like a heroic heroine, Tiana appeared from out of nowhere looked at Jinn and then at the hand Medallion had placed on his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, may I cut in?"

"Of course, Miss Hartly. I would like nothing better," replied Jinn quickly.

The warrior then stepped away from his former love and grabbed hold of Tiana hand and dragged her away across the dance floor to another spot and sighed. This was becoming one of the worst nights of his life.

"Oh Tee, you've no idea how terrible this evening is turning out to be."

The green-eyed beauty shook her head and placed her hand in her Master's and took hold of his right hand and placed it at her hip and the two began to sway.

"You looked awfully close to that woman, General Medallion?"

Jinn paused and gave Tiana a look and noticed she seemed upset. He smiled charmingly at her and said, "Actually, it's Knight Medallion, the Griffin Clan are feudalistic. But, are you jealous?"

Tiana huffed and tilted her head up and replied, "Me, jealous? Well, gee why shouldn't I be? The man who claims to love me just happened to walk into a harem and danced with his old crush after being swept away by a lovesick queen. Tell me, Jinn what am I suppose to think?"

"Well—it wasn't my idea," answered the warrior lamely. "And frankly it's a bit discouraging to have so many ladies cut in to dance with me. It just doesn't seem proper."

The female-Padawan laughed. "Yes, you're like the girl and all the women are the men."

"Tiana," he whined—"could you please stop laughing at me. I am not a damsel. And really you have nothing to fear. I won't end things simply because lady-knights or child-queens or any other woman happens to fancy me."

"Good, because you're my damsel, Jinn and nobody else's and don't you forget it."

The warrior laughed at her remark, but was started by her possessiveness. He had never heard his dear Padawan speak like that. She was normally the type to keep things to herself, but this new sense of determination was very appealing. He was seeing glimpses of this side of her more and more and he really liked it. It was exhilarating.

"Then, I'm counting on you, my dear, to defend my honor."

-0-0-0-

As the evening progressed things seemed to run pretty smoothly. Jinn made his rounds and helped Lord Blackswan play host while he talked with several important figures in the Senate and Council. He didn't have much trouble with his admirers as he feared since most weren't as bold as Queen Helena or Medallion. He was able to politely shoot them down with excuses, like he was not ready to settle down or he was too dedicated the Order to quit living dangerously. Some women bought it, but unfortunately some just wouldn't take a hint.

It wasn't until after the mock duel demonstration depicting the forces of good defeating the forces of evil and Lord Blackswan's dance of the top ten elite that the ball started to slow down. The last event for the evening was the fireworks display. Jinn couldn't wait for the ball to end.

However, it was then that Princess Nara of Rkyle made her attack and tackled Jinn with a big wet mooch on the lips.

He felt like he'd just been ensnared in a bear trap. She had her arms wrapped around him like a vice grip and he could hardly breath. Jinn also noticed that his lips felt all tingly and electric like a shock. There was some kind of tantalizing taste on the Princess' lips. She was wearing some sort of lip balm. And when she finally pulled back with a loud smack and giggled like a schoolgirl, Jinn suddenly knew his fate was sealed.

"Oh no…strawberries."

Princess Nara laughed and snuggled closer to the warrior and rubbed his shoulders and back possessively. "That's right, Jinny. You left so fast after you finished your mission on Rkyle that you didn't get to know me better. Strawberry is my favorite flavor. Terrans have the best things!"

The warrior closed his eyes and shuttered. "Force! This can't be happening," he muttered.

Yet, in that instant he dropped his guard, Princess Nara sprang into action again and reached up on her tippy toes and gave Jinn a very unexpected French kiss. Boldly, the aqua-haired beauty plunged her rather long tongue into his mouth and caressed the roof of his pallet. Immediately, Jinn felt repulsed and quickly ripped himself free.

He stumbled several feet back and rubbed the mix of spit and strawberry favored balm off onto the back of his hand in revulsion. And tried desperately to remove the taste before it affected him.

"Hellfire! What in heaven's name do you think you're doing?"

Princess Nara gazed at Jinn lovely with her big bright blue eyes and smiling said, "I wish to claim you, Lord Jinn Kenobi as my husband."

A crowd of people began to stop and mumble amongst themselves at the Princess' declaration. Though, Jinn long since didn't care and shouted, "But you already got four husbands! Why in the Force would you want another one?"

The blue-beauty stepped forward and humbly kneeled down onto her knees like in prayer and gazed up at Jinn lovingly and said, "Because, I want to make you my king, my Prince, the one I will bare children with and have rule beside me on the throne. Please accept my feelings."

Jinn subconsciously began to clutch and release his sword at his belt as he inwardly struggled to maintain his self-control, but it was a losing battle. He could already feel the affects of the strawberries rushing through his veins. Gods, why did that little fool have to kiss him?

"No…no…I-I cannot…" he stammered. "I c-cannot."

"Master Jinn!" called Tiana as she raced to his side and held him steady by the arm. "Master, are you alright? What happened?"

The amber-eyed man shook his head and tried to focus and tried desperately to point at the blue princess. "S-she…she kissed me. Tiana, it was strawberries."

Wide-eyed, Tiana turned to stare at Princess Nara and asked, "Did you give him strawberries?"

The little blue beauty rose from the floor and approached them in confusion. "No, not give. I just happen to be wearing strawberry lip balm. It's delicious. Why? Is something wrong?"

Tiana at first opened her mouth to declare the princess the most dumbest being to have ever been born, but smartly she bit her lip and stated, "Yes, food allergy. I'm afraid you've poisoned him with your delicious lip balm. I'm going to take him away now, bye."

The green-eyed beauty then grabbed Jinn and began to lead him out towards the exit. She didn't want her master anywhere near that bluefish. She remembered how Jinn became horny and grabby when she last feed him strawberry chocolate cake. He feared he might say or do something he might regret.

However, as they began to leave, she soon realized that Princess Nara was following them. She quickly caught up to them and attached herself to Jinn's side like a lifeline. Tiana saw that she had tears pouring out from her big blue eyes as she clung to him.

"Oh no! My poor Jinny. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," she wailed.

"By the gods, what's happened?" asked Queen Helena as she pushed through the crowd.

Irritated at the growing mob, Tiana shouted, "Nothing, just a small accident. Please, help me remove—this, this person. She isn't helping."

Queen Helena nodded and swiftly stepped towards Princess Nara and tried to pry her away from the warrior, but she wouldn't budge. Instead, she buried her face deeper into Jinn's robe and said, "No! I don't want to leave him. Lord Kenobi is my Prince. We are to be engaged."

Yet, before Princess Nara could shed another tear, Medallion came forward and yanked the blue-beauty way in a firm grip by the arm and flung her away like a rag-doll. In a cold-blood red-eyed glare she turned to Tiana and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

For a second, the Padawan couldn't speak. She didn't want to cause an even bigger scene than what was already happening, but then she realized that all the Clans had the same food allergy. She gave the she-warrior a nervous glance and simple answered, "Strawberries."

Medallion frowned. "What? Straw—oh." The lady-general then throw back her head and began to laugh. And then with a smile still plastered on her face she looked to the crowd and announced, "Go back to the fireworks ladies and gentlemen. This food allergy is nothing dire. Go; give the man some room. All he will need is a little time."

Slowly, but gradually the mob began to spread out and dissipate. The low whispers and comments were progressively growing farther and farther away and were then replaced with oohs and awes from the fireworks display happening at the balconies.

It seemed safe now and relatively empty in the hall. There wasn't anyone else there besides Princess Nara, Queen Helena and Medallion. Tiana was about to ease Jinn down into a chair to rest, when unexpectedly he swung her around to face him and he quickly dipped her and kissed her romantically.

Shocked, Tiana squeaked and tried to break free, but Jinn continued to hold her tight and tenderly began to caress her upper thigh. Then, in his mother's language he spoke_, "Oh, my beloved lady of moonlight. How I've longed to hold you all evening._"

Jinn then began to nibble along the green-eyed beauty's neck and licked her bronzed skin like a savory treat. Tiana felt a chill roll up her spine at the contact and she had to concentrate hard to force herself to move away and set him down to sit. However, Jinn was unwilling to comply and repeatedly tried to snatch her down at her waist.

"No, Jinn. Sit down and behave. Now!" she ordered.

And to her utter surprise he obeyed. The amber-eyed warrior sat still and calmly, but he was gazing up at her lustfully. Nothing else seemed to exist to him unexpected him and his lady. The rest of the world just seemed to fall away. He then startled everyone in the room by bending down gracefully and lifted the hem of Tiana's gown and scented the fabric slowly before raising it high and giving it a reverent kiss.

"Tiana…my dear one."

"Oh, Jinn" she sighed.

The way he growled and the desperate tone in his voice all made Tiana's heart race and arousal rush through her veins. She blushed shyly and tried to think of a way to discreetly take him back to their quarters without causing another problems, but before she could act, Master Hal return to the hall with Obi-Wan. They both had heard about Jinn's food allergy and wanted to go help him.

Yet, what the two saw gave them pause. It looked like Jinn was fondling Tiana's gown while abruptly Princess Nara leaped forward and grabbed hold of his wrist and forced him stop his caresses.

"How could you!" she shouted. "I thought you wanted to marry me, my Prince. How can you love this peasant over me?"

Jinn frowned and replied, "I don't want you. You're much too noisy. And your kisses are horrible."

Mortified, Princess Nara was crushed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Desperately, she cried, "But, if you marry me than you will become a king. You will want for nothing and my life is nearly as long as yours, we could be happy."

Jinn scuffed, "Unlikely, I don't want to become a king and if I married you then we'd just be miserable for a very long time. And I don't need your money. I'm already secretly rich on my mother's side."

"Oh!" the Princess screamed and in a march of humiliated, she then left the hall and out into the corridor.

Meanwhile, Master Hal and Obi-Wan finally drew near and stood beside the amber-eyed man as he continued to ogle his apprentice longingly.

He said, "Command me, my love. I am yours. Another second is a moment too long to be without your touch"—he then took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Master Jinn" shouted Noah. "Get a hold of yourself. You don't know what you are saying. Don't you know? This woman is your Padawan, Hartly. You can't carry on this way. It isn't right. It's against regulation." He turned to Miss Hartly and said, "Is he really suffering from some sort of food allergy?"

"It was actually an aphrodisiac he ingested, Sir Jedi," answered Medallion. "It doesn't impair judgment as much as it caused feelings of passion and forgetfulness. He will have no recollection of what happened this evening from this point on."

"But—the things he's saying, are they true?"

Though, before the lady-general could reply, Obi-Wan quickly moved to lift his son up and answered, "It's hard to tell, Master Hal. Please help me get him back to his room."

"No, father!" groaned Jinn. "I want to stay and play with Tee. Tee, you look beautiful, my dear one. A living moon goddess with the world shinning in your emerald eyes."

"Perhaps I should go with you gentlemen and see him to his room," suggested Tiana. "He might be more cooperative."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, thank you, Padawan. That is very good of you."

Master Hal then came around and held Jinn up at his other side and he and Obi-Wan managed to drag the warrior away and up to his quarters with Tiana trailing behind them. She gave her last good-byes to Medallion and Queen Helena and then disappeared into the Temple.

Meanwhile, Helena turned to the Clan-woman and said, "He's in love with her, isn't he?"

"Yes."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thanks again for the positive feedback, Bekah and hoysterrule123. And yes, Obi-Wan is very supportive of his kids. However, I don't think Obi would ever have a talk with Lord Blackswan about his son. LB like his daugher, Thrice doesn't listen to anybody. Though, I think Tiana came through helping her Master defend against the ladies. Nobody touches her man! But, I don't think anyone can deflect Princess Nara. She's just over the top crazy. I just had to throw her in. Plus, I got to sneak back in the strawberry thing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was filled with hijinks and humor and comedy is hard for me to write.

Please review. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 16

**Location: Jinn's quarters, Jedi Temple**

The next day when Jinn woke up, he saw that he was in his bed and in his pajamas. He had absolutely no memory of how he got there or what had happened. The last thing he remembered was fending off Princess Nara and—oh Force! That's right, the Princess kissed him and he got a mouthful of strawberry lip balm.

The warrior groaned and covered his face with his hands. He must have done something and in a public place too. He just knew that little blue kissing bandit must have forced him to say something he'd regret. He only hoped it wasn't too bad or he'd have an intergalactic situation on his hands.

"Tiana?" he called. "Tiana, are you there?"

"I'm here, Master," she answered behind the door. She then opened it and walked in with a serving tray with what looked like breakfast and a cup of tea. She placed it on a small side table and offered him a small glass with some sort of tonic.

Jinn took the glass and sniffed it, but wrinkled his nose at the odor and asked, "What is it?"

"It's some medicine, Obi-Wan said it helps with memory loss. He said the recipe is in the cookbook that your mother gave you a few years back."

Jinn carefully spun the glass' contents around in a whirl and said, "Well, I suppose if it's mother's than it can't be all that bad." He then pressed the edge of the rim to his lips and drank the whole thing down in one gulp and made a face.

"Gah, dreadful."

Tiana laughed at his expression and took the empty glass away from him and handed him the tea. "Don't be such a baby, Jinn. How are you feeling?"

He quickly sipped the tea to drown the bad medicine taste and replied, "I'm fine. Strawberries are not the same as a hangover. And believe me things could be worse if I were a full-blooded Varian like mother."

The green-eyed beauty moved to hand her Master his breakfast and sat at the edge of his bed and said, "You seemed pretty delirious to me. Why? What would a full Varian do?"

Jinn paused and looked up into the air in thought and said, "Oh, I guess act more or less the same, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. I've been told I act halfway reasonable. But, I hope I didn't give you any trouble last night, did I?"

"No, Obi-Wan gave you something to knock you out."

In response, the warrior sighed. "Well, I don't blame him. It was for the best. Now, tell me what happened with Princess Nara? I think I remember you came to help me, but the rest of it is still unclear."

Tiana blushed and smiled to herself before explaining. "Well—first I tried to get you away since you told me what happened. I didn't what you to cause a scene, but then the Princess wanted to come too. I think I scared her when I said she poisoned you."

"Poisoned? Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?"

"Fine, I admit it was, but I was jealous and angry and she was practically all over you. Then, afterwards Queen Helena arrived and I told her to take the Princess away, but Medallion stepped in and flung her away like a fly."

Jinn laughed bemused and commented, "Good lord, a brawl. I wish I had remembered that."

Tiana frowned and pinched his arm. "Ow!" he shouted and shot her a dirty look before surrendering. "Yes, well—please continue."

"After Medallion removed Princess Nara she then told the crowd to go away and then the guest when to the balconies to see the fireworks. I tried then to get you to sit down, but you got all passionate and started pawing at me. I was able to get you to listen though. You seem to like it when I boss you around."

The warrior flushed and coughed into his hand. "Hey, I must admit I do like strong women. I guess you could say I like them delicate and strong."

Tiana thought about this and said, "I think it has something to do with your mother's family. Aren't they all women warriors?"

"Oh no, it's not just the Blackswan Clan, it's all the Clans. The entire Society is made up of women warriors. There are only a few that has male warriors instead and that's because Varian women have more naturally ability to channel the Living Force than men, but the difference is slight."

The green-eyed beauty shrugged and continued on. "Yes, well after you started kissing my gown, Princess Nara tried to cause a problem, but you told her off and she left very upset and then Obi-Wan came with Master Hal and helped carried you away. They got you to bed and Obi-Wan sent Master Hal away and he gave you a sedative. I checked up on you once or twice and the rest is history."

"Is Princess Nara still upset? Wait, what happened to Medallion and Queen Helana? And what do you mean I was kissing your gown?"

"Never mind the gown. I don't know, but whatever you did say, Obi-Wan has been making it out like you were just saying things because of your food allergy. I think people bought it because you have been getting get-well gifts and messages all morning."

"Lovely," answered the warrior sarcastically. "But, what of Master Hal, does he believe that food allergy story too?"

"I don't know."

Jinn stopped and thought about this, but concluded it was no use speculating. It was best to just go ask him. He placed the plate Tiana handed him back to the tray and rose to get dressed and said, "Then I guess we better go find out."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Obi-Wan and Thrice's quarters**

Jinn figured that the first thing to do was find out what his father said to Master Hal before he came looking for him. He knew that the hazel-eyed Master would eventually find him since he was still under assignment as his evaluator. He just hoped he believe his father's story.

Impatiently, he rang the chime to the door and waited until his mother eventually answered it with a sleepy look still lingering in her eye. Though, she was dressed in a black battle-suit and causally around her waist was a bright blue sash. Her hair was still undone and she simply stepped aside to allow them in.

"Come in, Jinn. Your father has been expecting you. Oh, and good morning, Tiana."

The Padawan bowed. "Good morning, Lady Thrice."

"I'll just be a minute. The two of you can go wait in the sitting room."

The red-eyed warrior then lazily made her way to the bedroom and picked up a comb off a cushion and handed it to her husband. Ben took one look at the comb and then gazed back at his wife.

Mystified, the Knight said, "But, I just combed your hair, Milady. What do you want from me?"

Thrice smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "It's time for you to comb your own hair, my love."

"But, I thought you were going to do it"—he whined—"and then maybe you'd give me a massage. We don't have anything pressing until the afternoon."

"Sorry, my darling, but Jinn is here with Tiana."

Ben groaned and muttered, "Children have awful timing." He quickly ran the comb through his red-ish brown hair and placed it back on the vanity and went out to see his son the other room. He noticed that Jinn looked more himself and the warrior quickly rose to give him a bow.

"I'm sorry, father for placing you in such a poor position."

Ben simply waved his hand dismissively and sat down on the sofa and replied, "Never mind, son. I'm actually quite used to cleaning up your messes. Though, I understand what happened yesterday wasn't your fault. I want to make clear to you what I told Master Hal after your incident."

Jinn sat down on the sofa next to his Padawan and said, "Yes, what does Master Hal believe? Do you think he suspects?"

The Knight took a deep breath and leaned back with his arm crossed over his chest and rubbed his cleft chin. "I'm uncertain. I told him that you were merely delirious from the food allergy, but Medallion was very forthcoming about tell him that you were likely coherent, but suffering from feelings of passion and forgetfulness. I don't know if he will see this as a sign of your inappropriate attachment or simply ignore it as the effects of your sickness."

Meanwhile, Tiana was stunned. "Wait! Are you tell me you knew about me and Jinn all this time?"

Amused, Ben smiled and replied, "Yes I did, Miss Hartly. Jinn told me about his feelings before I left for my holiday nearly two years ago."

"What!" she shouted. She turned sharply to face Jinn and said, "You told your father that you loved me two years ago, but you lied to me and told me couldn't be? Yet, I had to wait a whole year to convince you we ought to be together. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Defensively, the warrior answered, "I had to. You weren't ready and I didn't lie. I told you that I did care, but I had to let my feelings pass. In fact, I implied that I would wait for you. And really, I should have waited out longer. Great Spirit! Sometimes I wonder whatever happened to my self-control."

Thrice then walked in with her long hair freshly pinned in a Naboo style and said, "Don't beat yourself up, Jinn. If I waited for somebody my age to come along and love me than I would die an old maid. And besides, I think you two match up fine."

"Yes, mother, but your notions of morality are a lot different than that of the rest of the Core."

The red-eyed beauty shrugged and sat down next to her husband and replied, "So? The rest of the Core doesn't make me happy. Why should I care what the rest of the world thinks?"

In response, both Kenobi men looked dismayed, however wisely Ben remained silent while Jinn said, "Well, unlike you I must live with the rest of the world and they somehow seem to care about what I do or don't do. And from the Council's point of view I am wrong and they are right. They will see me as taking advantage of Tiana because I am her Master. And Masters do not have romantic feelings towards their Padawans."

At that, the green-eyed beauty got up from her seat and began to walk towards the balcony, but abruptly turned around and said, "So, you don't want to be with me? You think how we feel—how I feel is wrong?"

"No!" shouted the warrior. Jinn then rose too and rushed to her side and held her hands in his own. He knew his words had hurt her and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He saw in her eyes that she was almost near tears and it broke his heart to see her this way. Tenderly, he caressed her hands lovingly and said, "No, Tiana. I do want to be with you. And I don't think how we feel is wrong, but the reality is that others will think otherwise."

Tiana let a silent tear roll down her cheek as she stared up at her brave knight and said in a shaking voice, "But, I don't care about other people. Why do we have to choose between the people or us?"

Jinn felt his own eyes began to mist as he swiftly gathered his beloved into his arms and held her tight. He pressed his face into her wild brown curls and kissed her head.

"You're right, my dear one. The wish of the heart and one's duty should not be divided. I know now what I must do."

The warrior then pulled away and began to remove the black handled sword from his belt and presented it to her to take. And at first, Tiana was confused, but did as he insisted and took it from him. She thought it was strange because Jinn never handed his blade to anyone.

"Miss Hartly, I give to you my sword."

"Jinn!" shouted his mother in shock, but the amber-eyed man glanced at her boldly and she stopped. Chilled, Tiana was startled by this odd behavior. It was so out of character. She knew Jinn practically worshipped his mother. He was never rude to her on purpose.

However her thoughts were broken as he said, "My life is my sword and now it belongs to you. I will no longer hid what my heart desires, but make them known for all to see." He then bowed to her and stated, "I have denied you, my lady and for that I apologize. You no longer need me as your Master and from this moment on you are set for the trials and then you will become a knight. I have nothing more to teach you."

Jinn then straighten up and said to his father, "Please, put word to the Council that she is ready."

Ben nodded in understanding and watched as his son then headed towards the door and left the apartment without another word.

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Tiana continued to stare after her beloved completely baffled. She tighten her grip on the black handled sword and whispered, "What are you doing, Jinn?" She then turned to Obi-Wan and shouted, "What is he doing? Has he gone mad?"

Ben shook his head and replied, "No, Tiana like Jinn said he is done with hiding. He has gone to the Council and will inform them of his attachment and will accept their judgment as they see fit."

Stunned, Tiana cried, "No! He can't! He'll be expelled."

"I'm sorry, Miss Hartly, but that is Jinn's decision. A Jedi must not deny their emotions, but face them and face them without fear. Frankly, I feel I should have told him to do so earlier. There might have been less pain between you."

"No!" she shouted. "I won't let him do it. I can't."

She quickly began to race to the door when suddenly Ben said, "Hartly, if you do this than you may never become a Jedi."

The green-eyed beauty held her gaze towards the open door and desperately held the sword even tighter to her chest and tried with all her might not to cry out in misery. She shut her eyes to blink away the tears and drew in a shuttered breath and gathered all her strength to reply, "Then, I am a warrior." And swiftly, she then flew down the corridor and prayed to all the stars in the sky that she wasn't too late.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Yay! More reveiws. Thanks Bekah and hoysterrule123. I sorry I left things in a cliff hanger, but there is a good chunk of Obi and Jinn time in this chapter and a lot of manly vibes too. Jinn is off to stick up for her girl, but that might spell the end of his Jedi days forever. Ah! And you thought Master Hal was the problem. Man, I didn't even see this one coming.

Please keep reviewing. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 17

Tiana ran down the hall and hoped with all her might that she was able to caught up to Jinn before he made it up to the Jedi Council and tell them about their relationship. It was so unnecessary and stupid and she just couldn't believe he'd be so foolish. He may never be able to work with a Padawan again or worse—he may be expelled form the Order completely.

She saw Jinn heading towards the elevators when she grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. Panting to catch her last breath, she shouted, "No, Jinn. Don't do this. You can't tell the Council. You'll be expelled."

"I must, Tiana. You were right, we can't continue hiding our true feelings from the Council. It cheapens our relationship and it isn't fair to you. You have already completed your training as a Jedi and honestly you are far beyond a mere Knight because I taught you to be a warrior too. The only thing I am protecting by not telling the Council is my own skin. You have nothing to fear from the Council if I inform them."

Shocked, she shouted, "But, they might expel you or at the very least you'll never be allowed to teach another Padawan again. Oh Jinn, you can't."

Resolved, the warrior replied, "No that is a risk I am willing to take. I will have no more charades. I'm tired of misleading other people and pretending I don't have feelings that I really do. And besides, the Council is meant to support it's Jedi, not hinder them and if they choose to forsake me than they are not the sort of Masters I wish to serve."

Tiana was distressed. She never wanted this to happen. She never wanted to hurt him. There had to be another way. Abruptly, she hugged him and said, "No, Jinn. No, please, if you can't be a Jedi—if I can't be with you—what are you going to do? Where will you go? What am I supposed to do without you?"

Jinn smiled at his lady's concern and began to caress her back and shoulders to soothe her. And eagerly, she pressed herself tighter to his chest and felt her tears seep into his robes. She felt his heart thump strong and steady under her cheek and closed her eyes and let the rhythm center her.

"My dear one," he said. "Don't be afraid for me. I should have tried much earlier to gain you a new Master and court you properly, but then we might not have known each other like we do now and you would have been a different person all together. You needed me back then when we first met. You needed someone to support you when Master Hal died. I couldn't bring myself to leave you, my darling, and I will never leave your side. There isn't a Council in the world that can stop me from loving you."

Then, softly she replied, "I can't, Jinn. I can't let you throw away everything just because you love me. It's wrong. I don't want you to do it."

Slowly, the warrior pulled Tiana away from his and said, "I'm sorry, Tee, but it must be done."

"And so it has," spoke Master Noah Hal unexpectedly. The two turned and saw the hazel-eyed Master emerged from behind a concern from the adjoining hall and crossed his arms over his chest disapprovingly.

"Well, this is a surprise. I never realized team Kenobi and Hartly were actually a pair of lovebirds in disguise. You two are deceivingly discreet when you want to be. Up until now I was actually fooled."

However, just then Tiana sprang free from her lover's arms and marched up to the evaluator anxiously and shouted, "Please, Master Hal, please don't report Master Jinn to the Council. We didn't do anything wrong."

Yet, the investigated would not sway. He shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, Hartly, but it is my duty as an evaluator to report all my findings. And it isn't my place to judge whether your relationship is wrong or right. It is up to the Council to decide these gray areas."

Wide-eyed, Tiana was cried, "_Gray areas_? What's so gray about the fact that I love him! Who are you or the Council to tell me if my feelings are wrong or right?"

Meanwhile, Jinn began to worry about the green-eyed beauty's emotional state and quickly moved to grab her hand and pull her back. He saw that the elevator doors were now open and he swiftly began to drag her with him into the lift.

"I think it would be best if you all just came along with me. Now, Tiana please behave. Noah, get in and don't say a word."

In response, Tiana stared at Jinn in shock. "What?"

The warrior narrowed his brow and warned her darkly, "Don't make me pull rank on you, Padawan. I have more seniority than the both of you combine."

Sourly, Tiana bit her lip and obeyed; though mentally she cursed Master Hal and his bad timing. He was quite possibly the rudest Jedi Master she had ever met. First he caught them kissing and now he caught them talking and hugging. He was such a nuisance.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Council**

Master Skywalker and the rest of the Jedi Council were not expected to see Master Jinn or his companions. He thought that they would still be recovering from the ball and would not be reporting in for awhile. However, Luke grew concerned as he saw Master Hal approach and guessed that it might have something to do with Master Jinn's evaluation.

A few days ago, Luke remembered being a bit startled by Jinn's attitude about being evaluated. He thought the Jedi Master seemed stressed and may not have wanted the extra responsibility, but from the looks of things something was up.

"Master Jinn, why have you come to see us?"

The warrior bowed and said, "Master, I have come here of my own free will to inform you that I have formed an attachment with my Padawan, Miss Tiana Hartly."

Luke abruptly shifted in his seat. He did not expect that kind of explanation at all. He leaned forward in his seat and said, "Jinn, please be plain. What's going on?"

The amber-eyed man took in a deep breath answered; "I want to inform you that I am in love with Miss Hartly. I love her and therefore I can no longer conduct myself as merely her Master. However, my duty as her Master is done. She has completed her training and I can teach her no more. She is ready for the trials. Though, I don't want my inappropriate feelings to hinder her chances for knighthood. The immorality the of situation lies solely with me."

The Council members all seemed taken back by Jinn's confession and quietly they shared glances and waited for what Master Luke would say. Yet, before he could decided, Tiana came forward and said, "No. Master Jinn is wrong. He isn't the only one in the wrong. I love Jinn just as much as he loves me."

Flabbergasted, the warrior shouted, "Tiana! What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I must. I can't just stand around like some sort of victim when it isn't true." Hartly turned to Master Luke and said, "If you choose to punish Jinn than I wish to be punished too. We are together in this through thick and thin."

Grand Master raised his brow and asked, "Even if it cost you your knighthood, Padawan?"

"Yes," the green-eyed beauty replied strongly. "And I also think that this rule of non-romantic attachment between Masters and Padawans is ridiculous. I'm not a child! And Master Jinn has only been my Master for the last three years. I'm old enough to decide who I want without any kind of consent."

Luke said, "That maybe so, Hartly, but as Master Jinn's apprentice, he could have given you a bias assessment of your abilities. He might have taken it easy on you because he loves you and that would do you no good as a Jedi."

In response, Tiana was floored. It never occurred to her that the Council would doubt Jinn's teaching skills. The very thought of such a thing was unspeakable. Yet, she knew that if she deny such an actuation that the Council would just choose to ignore her. They would think she had no understanding of her abilities whatsoever.

Angered, she cried, "That's a lie! I've learned more and trained harder under Master Jinn's apprenticeship than I ever did under Master Hal's. Give me any challenge and I will meet it head on."

However, another Council member interrupted her and said, "Yes, but this relationship calls into question if you had been taken advantage of. A person of authority could push you to do things in a relation you are not ready for."

In response, nearly everyone in the room was appalled. They all wondered if Master Jinn was capable of taking sexual advantage of the young Padawan. Though, out of the blue, Master Hal approached the leaders and said, "No, that is not possible. I have seem these two and I can tell you that their relation is not of one being taken advantage of. Master Jinn is a gentleman."

"Yes, I agree," added Luke. "I've known Master Jinn his own life. I have no concern whatsoever if Padawan Tiana Hartly was safe under Master Jinn's care. I trust this man completely and I think we can trust him when he says that his Padawan is ready for the trials. And if Hartly turns out to be unable to pass her trials then she will be assigned a new Master until she is ready. Though, as for Master Jinn, he will not be allowed to take another Padawan and will be confined to Temple grounds until a decision on his fate can be made. Dismissed."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jinn's quarters**

"Hellfire and Siths!" exclaimed Jinn. "I don't know, I thought I'd feel relieved after I told them, but I still feel agitated and worried." He then began to pace and laugh out loud and said, "I guess I've gotten so used to being a Jedi that it concerns me if it turns out I can't be one anymore."

Tiana began to grow annoyed by the warrior's careless attitude and scolded, "Can't you take this more seriously? They just said you can never teach again and that they are going to decide your fate. Doesn't that bother you?"

"No. Don't you remember? I'm not just a Jedi. I can do a lot more than just swing a lightsaber and just because I might no longer be a Jedi it doesn't mean I can't keep on helping people in the galaxy. And it certainly doesn't mean I'll suddenly stop loving you."

Exasperated, Tiana said, "You make it sound like nothing has changed at all."

Jinn frowned and came to stand beside her and caressed her cheek. "I know, Tee, some things may change, but none of the things that really matter ever will. I promise."

The green-eyed beauty smiled and leaned into the warrior's touch. She shut her eyes and felt Jinn's love for her fill her up. She loved it that he was always so confident—always so self-assured. It made Tiana feel like he could do anything—like she could do anything. It was bliss.

"Hmm, I think we should go out on a date."

Her eyes flew open and she stared at him bewildered. "What?"

"I think we ought to go out on a date, here and now, maybe around the gardens. Who knows? It could be lovely."

"Are you crazy? Why now?"

Jinn shrugged and replied, "Why not? The cat's already out of the bag. I declared my feelings publicly to the Council, been nearly called a pervert for my troubles and according to the Clan I practically bestowed myself to you as a slave by giving you my sword."

Stunned, Tiana stepped back and said, "What! But—but is that why your mother was so surprised at you for giving me your sword? Because you were symbolically handing me over yourself?"

Jinn turned away and blushed. "Yes, she fears that I may have gone too far, but I did it, Tiana because I wanted you to understand how much you mean to me. I know that lately you've been doubting me, but—"

She grabbed the back of his head and silenced him with a kiss. The kiss grew passionate and she tangled her hands into his hair and down his back. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and draw her close. Abruptly, Jinn broke away from her lips with a gasp and started to plant burning kisses along her pulse point and jaw. Tiana moaned wantonly as he nipped at her flesh and sent jolts of pleasure to travel up and down her spine. Desperately, she clawed at his nape and breathed in his wonderful scent of wild grass, musk and ship exhaust.

Impatiently, he growled into her ear and ground his hips to her own, causing her to cry out with desire. It was amazing. She thought she'd burst into flames.

"Oh, Jinn…Jinn please," she groaned, but what she was begging for she wasn't really sure.

Though, possessively he answered her, "Yes, my Tiana" with a voice filled with hunger that the green-eyed beauty nearly quaked with longing. "Please be certain, please be sure. I must know that this is your wish."

Breathlessly, she answered, "Yes, you're mine, Jinn. You're mine and I'm yours. Make me yours."

In response, the warrior pulled back from her embrace and with his strong arms, he lifted her up without another word and carried her back into her room.

Jinn placed Tiana reverently onto the bed and carefully covered her body with his own and started to kiss her lips with a hunger she never before felt. He licked the seal of her lips till she opened her mouth and the two began to taste, touch and feel as much as they could. Tiana thought she'd die if she didn't get her hands onto his bare skin immediately. She wanted desperately to run her hands over his lean muscles and rake her nails down his spine till he roared.

Wildly, she yanked at his robes to quench her thirst and felt him do the same and it wasn't long before her chest heaved exposed to the dimly light air. He groaned deeply in his throat at the sight of her and lowered his head down to nuzzle and kiss her bronze breasts.

Tiana gasped at the sensations her amber-eyed knight was causing her and boldly she ran her hand over his scalp, down his tone arched back and eagerly cupped him through his pants. Jinn instantly stopped his caressing and moaned loudly into her neck and shoulder and caught her hand. Slowly, he raised her palm up and kissed it tenderly before rolled off to her side and panted erratically into her hair.

"I—I think we ought to stop."

Dejected, the green-eyed beauty turned over onto her side and pressed herself against him and said, "But, Jinn I want you to. I love you."

"I know, Tiana. I know you do and I love you too, but not yet. Not until you pass the trials and named a knight."

The beauty closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She knew Jinn was right. It was true what they talked about earlier; nothing had changed. She was still his Padawan and he was still her Master. Getting involved now would likely make matters worse.

"Yes, you're right. But for now, will you stay here with me?"

The warrior smiled and moved to wrap his arm around her waist and smooth her wild brown curls away from her face and kiss her head as she rested it onto his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and said, "I'll stay here as long as you like. But, Tiana, the trials maybe more difficult than you think."

"I thought you said I was ready?"

"You are, but when a Jedi undergoes the trials they must face their greatest fear. Promise me, Tiana, never lose your faith."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thanks for your reviews Ayra Sei Ethari and hoysterrule123.

Ok, first, no the Council didn't know about Jinn's and Tiana's relationship until he told them. Though, technically, somebody on the Council already knew and that person was Obi-Wan, but Obi isn't about to spill the beans because he knew Jinn would get into trouble. Plus, all along Jinn has been trying to stay hands-off and act like a Master. I think Obi might have said something if he thought his son went too far. Also this chapter was hard to finish. I wasn't sure if Jinn and Tiana should go all the way. And I'm not writing anything rated M regardless. I guess Tiana will just have to wait a little longer to get her man. However, next chapter is going to be all about overcoming her fears. I'll try and make it really action pack.

Please review. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 18

**Location: Council Chamber**

The following day, team Kenobi and Hartly were summoned to the Jedi High Council and were given a verdict against Master Jinn's confession. Master Luke had a hard time trying to figure out what to do with his former Master's son. Jinn was practically family to him. Luke had been there at Jinn's birth and helped train his sister, Kiya to become a Jedi. It was hard to stay objective when they shared so much history. And honestly, Luke had no idea what Jinn was thinking. Why did he even bother telling him he had a secret romance in the first place? Didn't he know he'd be forced to take action? Why even bother coming clean?

Luke at first thought that maybe it had something to do with Master Hal, but after talking things over with the evaluator, he discovered that he also didn't know about Jinn's and Tiana's relationship until that day. He explained that he actually admired and looked up the Kenobis. He said his late brother, Conrad Hal was Jinn's friend and a student of his mother's. He said he didn't feel that Jinn was being irresponsible by stepping forward, but was trying to prevent any farther doubt from happening down the road.

Frustrated, Luke ran his hand over his thinning hair and stared at the golden-eyed man and his Padawan in the relatively empty chamber. He felt that the other Council members didn't have to get involved in such a small personal affair. Oddly, the incident with Jinn felt like a matter between family.

"Jinn, I wish you'd come forward about your feelings sooner. We could have reassigned Hartly to a new Master and you could have pursued her freely. This situation could have been avoided and I wouldn't have been in a position to ban you from teaching."

The warrior bowed and said, "Yes, Master. I know this, but at the time I did not wish to leave Tiana's side. She was grief stricken after her former Master's death. I wanted to be close to her."

Luke frowned and shook his head. "I understand you meant well, Jinn, but you can't keep putting yourself at risk. You can't go off saving every being in need or in want of help. Rules are meant to protect us and sometimes from ourselves."

Jinn drew in a deep breath and moved to grab hold of his sword in a nervous habit, but discovered it was gone. He remembered he gave it to Tiana and so he made a fist and replied, "Yes, yes Master I know. I did what I had to at the time and before I could prevent it, my affections for her had already grown. Though, I do not regret what has happened. There are no coinstances in the Force, perhaps it was destiny."

The elder Jedi laughed and stared up at Jinn with his clear blue eyes and said, "It always amazes me, Jinn that you and your sister are probably the only two Jedi in the entire Order who still believe in destiny, yet use the Force. It always astounds me how much you aren't like old Ben. Though, I can't change the Council's mind. You are still forbidden to take on another Padawan in the future and frankly your position in the Order depends solely on Hartly."

"What do you mean?" asked Tiana.

Luke approached the bronze beauty and said, "If you pass your trials then you will become a Jedi Knight and Jinn will be able to remain here as a Jedi Master. It will prove to the Council that he did not put you or your training in jeopardy and that he is a competent Master. However, if you do not pass the test than you will be given to a new Master and Jinn here will no longer be welcome in the Order."

Shocked, Tiana exclaimed, "What? Are you telling me that the Council is going to disown Master Jinn just because they think he made a mistake? That they don't even care about all the good he has does in the past? What a bunch of ingrates."

Luke smiled and inwardly applauded her brashness. It reminded him of Kiya. Though, solemnly he said, "I'm sorry, Hartly, but this is a serious mistake. If Jinn hadn't taught you well then your life could be in danger in the field and the Council is responsible for your well being. And even though Jinn might not be welcome in the Order, it's not like he would be banished. Jinn has a lot a friends in high places." The Grand Master turned to the golden-eyed man and suggested, "You might find work in the Senate?"

Jinn shook his head. "No. I dislike politics. It's something father and I have in common. I'm more of a fighter. I like being in the thick of things. If I happen to be expelled than I suppose I'll return to Naboo and take up Lord Blackswan's offer and become his new ambassador."

Curiously, Luke asked, "Why didn't you ever take Lord Blackswan's offer before? You'd have more freedom with the Clan than with the Council. You'd have lots of servants to wait on you and nobody to answer to expect your grandfather. You'd live like a king."

The warrior smiled charmingly and said, "No, that isn't the life for me. I am much happier being a Jedi than a Lord, though I might consider it when I'm older, perhaps when I'm hundred or so."

"Perhaps Jinn, but I hope it doesn't come to that." The Grand Master then turned to Tiana and said, "Come, Hartly. You will come with me. It's time to take your trials."

-0-0-0-

**Location: planet Dagobah, swamps**

Tiana stared up at the large massive tree in wonder. She had never seen a tree so big in her life. It was covered completely in bright green moss and its branches hung low and heavy with wet leaves in the enormous swamp planet. The air was thick with heat and humidity and the wind echoed with the song of insects and animals. Everywhere she looked the world seemed teeming with life.

"It's so alive here," she whispered in awe.

Jinn stood calmly next to Master Luke and strode up to her until he was right in front of her and he placed his hands onto her shoulders and said, "Tiana, you must go through the roots of the tree and come back out on the other side."

The green-eyed beauty wrinkled her face in confusion. "That doesn't sound so hard. How is that a trial?"

"Do not underestimate this, Padawan. You will face your fears in the darkness. Now, go and remember you must have faith. You must believe in yourself and do not stray."

Tiana nodded even though she was still unclear about what was happening and began to walk. Yet, as she got closer to the mouth of the arched roots, she began to think she might have to slay some sort of monster. She didn't know if there were any swamp-creatures living inside the underbelly of the tree. Though, she was prepared and moved to place her hand over her lightsaber and drew it out to light the way. She cut away several obstructing vines and wadded through the shallow waters and wondered deeper into the unknown.

"This has to be the most dumbest test I have ever taken in my life," she muttered out loud.

However, strangely she saw a figure standing in the muck and she called to him. "Hello? Who's there? Who are you? Are you a Jedi?"

"Who am I? I'm surprised at you, Padawan," answered a familiar voice.

"Jinn? Is that you?"

Bewildered at the whole situation, Tiana began to march through the slung quicker until she was right in front of him and saw that it was indeed her golden-eyed knight.

"Jinn, what are you doing here?"

Then, unexpectedly the warrior drew his own blue lightsaber and raised his weapon high to cut her in two. Swiftly, Tiana was able to block the blow and stumbled away.

"Jinn! What are you doing? Stop!"

However, Jinn did not listen and completely ignored her and began to push her back with vicious swings and strikes. His golden-eyes shined in the half-light like a specter and he seemed totally absorbed in trying to hack her down piece by piece.

"Master Jinn!" she cried. "Please, stop this. I don't want to fight you."

"I'm not your precious Master Jinn, my dear, dear little Tiana. Why would I ever want to be with a pathetic, lonely, needy creature like you?"

"What! What are you saying?"

The false-knight laughed wildly and shouted, "Isn't it obvious? I'm saying that you are a plain piece of dirty just like that awful rock you came from. And I wouldn't sleep with you even if you begged me. Now, shut up and fight!"

The lightsabers clashed in the darkness as blue and orange crossed each other in a flash. The air crackled with the smell of burned branches and roots as the lasers hummed dangerously near her ear. She felt her heart pound like mad in her chest and her breathing came out in hot pants.

Desperately, she called to him, "Jinn, that's not true! No, Master Jinn loves me. He told me—you told me! You said you would be with me!"

The false-warrior clicked his tongue and shook his head mockingly. "My, my, you certainly have a lot of faith in a mere pretty words, but I've grown tired of you. I'm tired of your clinging and naive ways. Let's face it, Tiana. You aren't even my type. Remember, I like my women strong and you are as weak as they come."

Tears suddenly began to fall from the bronze beauty's eyes as she wept. It just couldn't be true. Her golden-knight would never say such terrible things to her. He would never try and break her heart. He would never be so cruel. This just couldn't be the real Master Jinn. This couldn't be him. He would never say such things. He said she had to believe.

"Y—you said I had to believe in myself."

"Because no one else will," he countered coldly. "You're even more pitiful than I thought if you still think I want any part of you. Now, be a good girl and let me kill you."

"No!" she cried and the two resumed their duel.

Sparks began to fly from their points of contact and aggressively the false-Jinn began to wear the emerald beauty down till at last he finally managed to disarm her and sent her orange lightsaber down into the muddy deep below their feet. Triumphantly, the false-warrior laughed mercilessly at his now vulnerable foe and used his free hand to backhand her across the face and sent her kneeling in the murky water. A trail of blood began to trickle down her split lip and drip onto her robe with a crimson stain.

"Farewell, Padawan!" he crowed and violently he grabbed her by the hair and hissed darkly into her ear, "I want you to know how much I despise you before you die. I want my hatred for you to be the last thing you ever think of before I send your sorry spirit into hell."

Then, in a flash, Tiana drew the black handled sword from her belt and drove it sharply through the heart of her false-love. In a garbled gasped, the false-warrior sputtered to catch his last breath and sank backwards on his knees into the mud until his form suddenly vanished and was replaced by a stump. All that remained of the battle was the metallic sword and quickly Tiana moved forward and lifted it out of the tree and pressed the blade to her chest and cried.

She slumped down into the waters and wept loudly in the darkness and felt her emotions overwhelmed her senses. She didn't care about the wetness or the dirt—all the mattered was that she killed a phantom with her beloved's face. She killed her beloved Jinn.

"Oh gods, please…please don't let that be true. It can't be real."

She then bowed her head against the cool blade and shut her eyes tightly to try and drown out her pain, but it was no use. Her heart was still shattered, but ultimately she had to press on. And, slowly she began to rise out of the muck and wiped the tears away from her cheek and gazed out into the tunnel and stepped forward into the blackness.

"You dropped something, Hartly," said a voice.

"Who's there?" she asked cautiously. "Show yourself. I'm not afraid of you."

"Good, Padawan, but you shouldn't lose track of your lightsaber."

She spun around and saw a new figure in the darkness, however this time the stranger wasn't that of Master Jinn, but a glowing transparent figure of Master Hal. He smiled at her warmly and raised his hand out to give her back her fallen lightsaber. Tentatively, she stepped forward and took the weapon from him and clipped it back onto her belt. Though, she was skeptic of the ghost because so far things have been terrible.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply.

"Just a chat, Hartly. I came to tell you that I'm proud of you and that there wasn't anything you could have done to prevent what happened to me. It wasn't your fault, Tiana."

The emerald-beauty shook her head and said, "Why are you torturing me? Is this some kind of torture tree? First it was the man I loved and now the man I thought of as my father? Is this all part of some sick twisted test?"

However, in a placid tone the ghost replied, "Please be still, Padawan. Even though I am now one with the Force I still think I can managed to pull your braid."

Startled by his answer, Tiana tilted her head and started at him perplexed. "Master? Is that really you? Are you really a Force-ghost?"

"Yes, Tiana. I am. And like I said, you have made me proud. You've come along way since you're training. In fact, I kind of envy you since you got to learn all the things Lady Thrice never bothered to teach me, but then I never thought you'd end up with Jinn."

Tiana lowered her eyes and sadly said, "But I might not be able to be with Jinn. I love him. I'm in love with him and the Council knows it. What if they decided we shouldn't be together? What if they tear us apart?"

"That's not going to happen, Hartly. I know how much Jinn cares about you and you him. There isn't anybody that can make you do anything you don't want to. And trust me, Jinn can be pretty stubborn when he wants to be. You ought to have more faith, Padawan. Put your trust in the Force."

With a weak smile, she said, "Yes, that's what I've been told. I have to believe in myself. I have to have faith. But, I'm not sure if I'm strong enough. What if I fail?"

"You aren't alone, Tiana. You've got plenty of people around you that can help and I thought you were a warrior now. Aren't you supposed to fight till your last breath? Where's your confidence?"

"Yes, but do you really approve of me and Master Jinn?"

The hazel-eyed Jedi smiled and answered, "Actually, I always wanted Jinn to finally hook up with somebody. He needs someone to watch his back, but you're right, I'm not entirely thrilled at the idea of him falling in love with you. I think you're too good for him, but that man is really a big softie underneath so I know he'll treat you right."

"Do you really think Master Jinn needs me?"

Master Hal shook his head. "No, the real question, Padawan is if you really need him."

Tiana narrowed her brow and said, "But, that's ridiculous, of course I need him. Jinn is the one who made me strong. He trained me. I owe him everything."

"Is that it? You're only with him because you owe him?"

"No! That's not what I meant. It's just that before I met Master Jinn I didn't think I deserved to be in same world he belongs to. That if I weren't a Jedi than I had no business being among lords or ladies, but when I'm with him I feel like I can do anything. Like I can be anything in the universe and it's that kind of feeling—that kind of faith in myself that I owe him."

Master Hal nodded. "Yes, Tiana that's the kind of faith I always hoped you'd find."

The emerald-beauty then inhaled a deep breath and said, "I understand, Master, but I've missed you. I wish things could have been different."

The ghostly-Jedi smiled and gradually his figure began to flicker like a flame and fade. However, just before he vanished he said, "I am always with you, Padawan. I am here as long as you need me. May the Force be with you."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please enjoy and review. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 19

**Location: planet Dagobah**

While Tiana entered the tree and underwent her Jedi trials, Master Jinn began to pace uneasily and had on several occasions tried to grab the handle of a sword he no longer had. Frustrated, he grabbed instead at his wrist-guard and attempted in vain to center his mind from worrying.

"Force and Phoenix fire! What the Sith is taking so long?"

Smirking, Luke said, "Jinn, stop pacing you're making me dizzy. And it hasn't been that long. It's a pretty big tree. These things take time."

"Yes, I know. I—I just can't help it."

"There is nothing to worry about. You said she was ready and I also took the same test here when I was a Padawan. My, that was a long time ago. I was still training under Master Yoda. That was when the Empire was still around and old Ben came back from the dead after he'd been cloned. You know, looking at you right now reminds me of when I first saw him."

Jinn paused and replied, "I am not Obi-Wan. And you have no idea how impossible it is to be constantly compared to your father. Everyone expects me to know everything he knows and understand everything he does. And it isn't like I have a complex about it or anything. It's just very rude."

After a beat, Luke laughed and said, "I don't know, sometimes you're more like him than you think. Maybe someday you'll be lucky enough to have a son that takes after you. Then there will be two Obi-Wan Kenobi lookalikes."

In response, Jinn made a face and said, "Oh, that's a discouraging thought. And besides, I haven't got a lady to even dream of such things."

The Grand Master scuffed in disbelief, "Oh, come on, Jinn. You do to. You've got Tiana Hartly. You should ask her to marry you."

The warrior blushed and rubbed his chin. "Do—do you really think so? Do you think she'll say yes?"

Luke smiled brightly and was about to speak when he looked up to saw a figure emerging from the darkness of the tree and said, "I think you should go ask her that yourself."

"Tiana!" shouted the golden-eyed knight. He turned and ran to her and hugged her tight. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around as he kissed her face.

"Oh, my darling! My sweet!" he sang and softly he placed her back down onto her feet and drank in her features and immediately frowned. "Force, what in the world happened to your face? Oh, good lord, you're covered in mud. Come, let us get you back onto the ship and get you cleaned up and feed."

Meanwhile, Tiana felt like she'd burst with joy over how wonderful and kind Jinn was being that she thought she might cry. Tearfully, she threw her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder and allowed his presence to soothe her.

"Oh, Jinn. Is it really you? Are you real?"

The warrior laughed and replied, "Yes Tee, of course, it's me. Who else would I be? Did you hit your head?"

She frowned and said, "No, it's just that I thought I saw you back there under the tree. It was terrible."

"Well, never mind that. Come and sit down and let me have a look at you."

He then placed his arm around her shoulders and began to lead her to where Master Luke was seated and eased her down next to him. The aging-Master smiled at her fondly and was very amused to see Jinn behave like a mother hen. He bent down on one knee and began to turn her face this way and that and pulled out a regenerator from his belt and began to mend the cut on her lip and cheek.

Though, once he moved on to examine her hands for anymore injuries, Luke decided it was time to speak. He said, "Well while Dr. Kenobi gives you the once over, I suppose it's safe to say you passed your trials and that you are know officially a Jedi Knight."

Wide-eyed, Tiana looked at him and said, "But, how do you even know I passed the trials? How can anyone know what happened in there?"

"Well, the Force is very mysterious, Miss Hartly, and each person's quest to knighthood is unique. Though, I can sense you aren't afraid anymore. You were brave enough to conquer your fears and lay to rest your anxieties. Tell me, how do you feel?"

The emerald-beauty narrowed her brow and turned her thoughts inward and replied, "I—I feel relieved. I feel like I know myself better, like I've been afraid all my life and just didn't even realize it until today, but now—now I feel like I can do anything—like nothing can hold me back."

Luke smiled and patted her arm. "Then, you passed your trials, Hartly."

The elder-Jedi then turned to face Jinn and with a nod, the amber-eyed man rose from the ground and offered Tiana his hand. She took and stood up and walked with him until she as standing in the middle of a clearing under the shadow of the enormous tree.

Jinn then released her hand and moved to his belt to retrieve a small hand knife from his belt and looked over to Tiana's shoulder to carefully fished through her hair to find her braid. He looped the plait between his fingers and severed the locks in two and reverently placed the strands into her hand. Warmly, he locked his golden gaze with her's and said, "Padawan, please kneel."

Softly, she did as she was instructed and waited. She felt her heart pound excitedly inside her chest and expectedly she bowed her head.

"Tiana, since you are my Padawan I will not have you recite the Code of the New Order, but the Old Code, the Code of my father, the Code of the Jedi that once was a thousand generations ago. Then afterwards, as in my family tradition, you will then swear upon your soul the Clan pledge of loyalty."

Now, repeat after me:

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony_

_There is no death, there is the Force._

For this I swear upon my soul:

_I give my word to thee, for my pledge is my bond,_

_I give my sword to thee, for my will is my valor,_

_I give my life to thee, for my essence is of dust._

"Now, rise Jedi Knight Tiana Hartly, warrior of the Blackswan Clan."

-0-0-0-

Later that day, Tiana, Jinn and Luke all returned to the ship and headed back to Coruscant and the Temple, but the emerald-beauty could hardly contain her happiness. She was so overjoyed at finally being knighted that she felt like she was in a dream. Everything seemed wonderful and within reach now that she felt anything was possible. She felt like she could fly.

Suddenly, she heard a light knocking on her cabin door and tossed the towel she had wrapped around her head from her shower onto the back of a chair and answered it. "Coming!" she called happily and saw that it was Master Jinn.

"Jinn, please have a seat," she said with a smile and she pulled the door open wide and let him in. She motioned to him to take a seat in a chair and the two sat across from each other around a small table. She noticed that Jinn had rested one of his hands onto the tabletop and whimsically she picked it up and kissed his knuckles tenderly.

"Oh Jinn, I can't stop feeling so happy. I don't think this day could get any better than this."

The warrior flushed under her attention and radiance. He didn't think he'd ever seen Tiana quite this happy before in his life. She seemed to be even more beautiful than usual. He began to grow extremely nervous and tried to steady himself, but it was no good. He then unexpectedly got up and started to pace and once again moved his hand to grab the sword that wasn't there in habit. He instead grabbed a fistful of empty air and in defeat moved his hand up to rub his chin and jaw.

Curious at his odd behavior, Tiana asked, "Jinn, what's wrong? Why are you so nervous? Are you still upset about the Council's ruling to ban you from teaching? I'm sure you can make an appeal."

"No, no, it isn't that. I'm not worried about taking up a new Padawan. I—I want—Force, this isn't right. I'm going about this all wrong." The amber-eyed man then strode up to Tiana and took hold of her hand and moved to kneel down on one knee. He then closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and said, "Dearest Tiana, my dear one, my heart, would you please do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage?"

Shocked, Tiana gasped and suddenly began to shake all over. She had no idea Jinn wanted to marry her. Sure, she imaged it, but—to have him ask her it now, here and now, after her knighting, it was so overwhelming.

"Oh, Jinn…"

Worried, she might not have him, the warrior began to stammered, "I—I promise you Tiana, I will do all I can to be a good husband. I—I give you my word, I won't flirt anymore and I won't give away my money without thinking. I'll even promise to—"

Tiana giggled and covered Jinn's mouth with her hand. She shook her head and said, "Force, Jinn. You don't have to make me any promises. I love you enough just as you are."

The warrior smiled under her palm and pulled it away. "So, you will marry me?"

Beaming brightly, Tiana nodded and answered, "Yes. Yes I will."

"Heaven and earth! I love you!" cried the amber-eyed man and quickly before she could even think, he gathered her up and swung her around the cabin with joy. He then bent down and hooked her knees under his arm and carried her over to the bed and sat her down onto his lap and cuddled her close. He buried his nose into her freshly washed hair and breathed in her wonderful scent of jasmine and soap and hummed contently into her ear.

"Hmmm…never leave me, Milady. Never ever."

Tiana laughed at the childishness of Jinn's words, but quickly replied, "Promise."

"Good," he said into her hair and kissed her temple and casually raised her left hand and rubbed her fingers. "Oh, Force", he whined—"I should have really gotten you a ring first before proposing. Now, I've gotten the order wrong. That's no way to treat one's fiancée. I know; I'll take you to Naboo and have you pick out a gem from the Clan treasury or maybe I'll buy you a diamond from Mustafar. What do you say, Milady?"

The emerald-beauty giggled and turned around on Jinn's lap to face him and snaked her arms around his shoulder and said, "I'm not picky about jewels, Jinn, any stone will do, but what's all this _Milady_ business? You never called me that before."

"But you are, Milady now. You're going to be the future Mrs. Lady Tiana Kenobi, heiress of the Blackswan Clan, the inheritor of the Third General's bounty and daughter-in-law to the Great Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. You'll practically be a stone throw away from being like royalty."

Tiana scuffed and said, "You aren't royalty, Jinn and neither is your mother."

"No, but you will be a noblewoman and not just because you're a Jedi Knight. You'd get it regardless if you married me because since I taught you the Clan ways you could request the title from Lord Blackswan and he would bestow it to you after he has you tested. Though, you can still get it the easy way and just get it through me when we do tie the knot."

Tiana laughed and rested her head under Jinn's cheek and said, "No, I think either way I like being your dear one best. Titles are usually for other people, Jinn, but deep down you have always been my golden knight."

The warrior raised an eyebrow curiously and smiled. "Golden knight? Really? And how am I gold?"

"Well, you have gold eyes and—"

"And?"

"You have a heart of gold too."

"Aww, you mushy vixen, you're trying to embarrass me."

Tiana shook her head. "No, Jinn. It's true. Even Master Hal's ghost said you were a big softie."

"What? Wait, was this during your trials?"

"Yes, he said he didn't really approve of you, but knew you'd treat me well."

Jinn rolled his eyes and said, "That's just lovely. Even beyond the grave, Conrad Hal still thinks I'm soft. Though, now I'm interested. What else happened under Luke's magic tree?"

Nervously, Tiana bit her lip and whispered, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Not if you feel it's inappropriate. I won't push you, my dear."

"Well…I saw you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you were bad, terrible and kept trying to slay me with your lightsaber and telling me how much of a loser you thought I was and weak."

The warrior frowned and pulled the emerald-beauty tighter to his chest and replied, "Tee, I would never do that. I'm sorry."

"Yes, I know that, Jinn, but what happened in that duel was important to me. I always had this fear that you'd secretly no longer want me or that you'd eventually change your mind, but I had to face that fear. I had to learn to conquer it. I felt that I had grown too dependent on you and that I wasn't strong by myself. I've always had this fear of being too attached or not being able to measure up, but after slaying that phantom I realized that I could overcome those feelings. Could defeat them and suddenly I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid of anything."

Jinn began to gently rock Tiana in his arms and tenderly ran his hand through her chocolate curls and said, "I'm glad you overcame your fears, my dear one. And now, we can both move forward. I can now introduce you to everyone as my future bride."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Author's Note:

It's sad when no one writes you a review, but the beat goes on and I present Chapter 19. I was a bit undecided on what Tiana would see while undergoing her Jedi Trials, but I think it worked out ok. I think she has finally completely gotten over her insecurity issues and is now a super girl-power Jedi. However, I think she's a lot tamer than the original Kenobi women, Thrice and Kiya. I think she comes off a lot sweeter and I think that works for Jinn.

Yet, as always please write me a review. I do read them and try my best to post answers at the end of every new post if you have any questions or comments. Thank you and peace out.


	20. Chapter 20

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 20

**Location: Jedi Temple, landing platform**

When the ship landed back at the Temple, Jinn, Luke and Tiana were surprised to see that almost the entire Kenobi Clan was waiting for them along with Lord Blackswan and Medallion. The she-general stepped forward to the amber-eyed warrior and he noticed she was dressed in her full battle-dress of white body armor and blood red cape. The insignia of the Griffin in black profile billowed in the wind like a flag down her back and her pure ivory hair churned wildly in the wind. And at her hip hung shone her broadsword and a pair of gauntlets under the sway of each step. She was a magnificent sight, a true female knight in the purest sense.

Wordlessly, she turned her crimson gaze towards Tiana and said, "I, Medallion Griffin challenge you, Tiana Hartly to a duel."

Shocked, the emerald beauty cried, "What! Whatever for?"

"You're Jinn's favorite. I could tell ever since the ball. Don't try to deny it. I dislike competition. Competition is meant to be crushed."

Swiftly, Jinn stepped between the two women and placed his hand over Tiana's shoulder protectively and said, "Medallion, please this is ludicrous and there is no reason to fight. I already made my decision, I have already asked Miss Tiana to marry me and she has accepted. We are engaged."

Coldly, the pale-beauty looked at the warrior and stated, "Don't insult my intelligence, Jinn, I had already suspected as much, but my honor demands it. I won't be satisfied until I have beaten this child in combat. Now, out of the way."

"No, Tiana is my lady and I won't have you harm her. If you must duel with anyone than duel me."

Medallion grew furious with the warrior and shoved him aside and shouted, "My quarrel is not with you, Sir Jedi! My foe is that child."

In a flash, Jinn rushed forward and grabbed the she-general by the arm firmly and halted her step. "No, I won't be fought over like some trophy, Medallion, please be reasonable. Even if you did defeat Tiana for your honor, you would still be without my affections. I only love Tiana."

"Out of the way, Jinn! I shall not be denied." And with a quick yank she broke her arm free from his hold and lowered her head dangerously at the emerald-beauty. "Draw your sword, Padawan."

Jinn extended his hand to gesture for her to stop. "Tiana, no."

However, the emerald-beauty ignored him and moved forward with the black handle blade draw from her side and quickly lunged to impale the she-general, but her attacked was blocked by Medallion who flicked her sword from her holster and drawing it up to clash against her own. In a flash of sparks, Tiana tried to overpower the pale-beauty, but was pushed away by Medallion's free hand and nearly stumble to the ground by the force.

Quickly, she straightened up and shouted, "I am not a Padawan, Medallion. I am a Jedi Knight. I accept your challenge and I will defeat you."

The pale-beauty smiled. "Good, we shall see if you really are a knight, Jedi."

Then, with deadly precision, Medallion drove forward to battle Tiana with her weapon now fully draw, but as the two began to near, Jinn once again intervened and held each duelists by the wrist and powerfully shoved them both back from each other's reach. His golden-eyes shone deadly in the light and the Living Force churning intensely under his gaze.

"Stop this nonsense at once. I won't have a cat fight on my hands."

Yet, Medallion would not be deterred and cried, "Don't interfere, Warrior, or I will cut you down in spite."

"Jinn," called Tiana. "I don't need your help. I can take her."

Jinn saw the determination shine in his beloved's eyes but, before the warrior could reply he was suddenly tripped over by Medallion's foot and he toppled over onto the ground in a heap and the duel resumed where they had left off. The pale-beauty clashed her huge broadsword with surprising ease and acuity. It was only through the use of the Force that Tiana was able to anticipate her next move and stay ahead of her mighty swings. Medallion was oddly as strong as a man and as quick as a whip.

Tiana couldn't see how she could defeat the she-general. She was obviously more capable and more experienced that it looked like she couldn't win. There was a good chance she could lose.

Medallion paused for a moment and gave Tiana a cheeky grin and asked, "Are you getting tired, brat?"

The emerald-eyed beauty frowned at the insult and narrowed her brow and answered, "No way, you old hag! I've only just begun."

And then with a burst of churn energy of the Living Force, Tiana risked everything and rushed at her opponent at full speed. She made up her mind that she was never going to let fear control her life ever again. She was going to take control of her life and win no matter what. She was determined to never allow insecurity or doubts distort her resolve. She was a true warrior and she was a knight and nothing in the cosmos was going to stand in her way of what she wanted most and that was her happiness with Jinn.

She used her sword to block her powerful blow as much as she could and felt the edge rip through her flesh as she reached forward in a fiery rage of determination and used her Clan skills to sear the she-general's throat with her touch. In response, Medallion cried out in agony and desperately gripped Tiana's wrist to remove her hold, but instead Tiana continued to channel the Force and made her victim drop to her knees.

"Yield!" she commanded and reluctantly Medallion turned her head and snared. She didn't think the young-Jedi knew such a deadly Clan move. It came to her as a shock, but gradually she closed her crimson eyes and allowed her sword to slip from her hand and fall onto the floor in defeat. Silently, Tiana released her prey and with a cough, the she-general rose to her feet and stepped away.

She gave emerald-beauty a gentle bow and proclaimed, "My honor is satisfied. You have my respect, Knight Hartly."

She then turned to leave, but Tiana spoke to her and said, "Medallion, I don't want for us to be enemies."

The crimson-eyed beauty looked over her shoulder and gave her a sad smile, but wordlessly summoned her broadsword back to her hand and simply replied, "No, but we cannot be friends."

-0-0-0-

Tiana watched Medallion strode away towards a transport and felt that she was a being filled with pride. She walked away with what Tiana knew was a broken heart, but deep down knew she didn't stand a chance. She hadn't really come to steal Jinn away from her. She had really come to salvage the last shred of dignity and closure her heart could take and in that instant, Tiana knew that Medallion loved Jinn.

Yet, like a spell her thoughts were broken when she felt her golden-knight take her hand and lead her away towards the Temple. Carefully, he sheathed the sword at her belt and tenderly inspected her wounded arm and shook his head.

"Goodness Tee, this cut is rather deep. You will have to go to the Medical Ward and have it treated."

"What cut?"

Surprised, Tiana looked down at her arm and saw that her sleeve was nearly soaked through with blood and was dripping down her hand. The green-eyed beauty then gave out a little shriek of terror at the sight of the blood and shut her eyes and held up her arm for the warrior to handle.

"Oh, Jinn! Please, make it stop! Please!"

The warrior rolled his eyes and shook his head and pulled out a bandage from his robes and began to wrap the wound up to stop the blooding. "Really Tee, you ought to get over your fear of blood. Sometimes I think you're in the wrong profession."

Frowning, she replied, "I am not a hemophobic."

Jinn smiled and teasingly said, "Yes, but you nearly are. Though, I must say, you executed that Clan curse technique quite well."

"Yes," agreed Lady Thrice—"I couldn't have done it any better myself. I think that gave you the edge you needed to defeat Medallion. Trust me, she wasn't lying when she said she respects you." The red-eyed beauty then turned to her son and said, "I see you have trained her well, Jinn. I can only name a handful of Jedi I have ever successfully trained to use a curse technique. It's a very rare gift."

Warren saw the gleam in his mother-in-law's eye and began to laugh. "Oh, I'd be careful if I were you, Tiana. It looks like mother might try and train you too and trust me, she's not a gentle Master."

Obi-Wan then moved to take his wife's hand and patted it and said, "Milady, please, you'll soon have her for a daughter. There's no need to start plotting right now. Well, Jinn, why don't you tell us things went on Dagobah?"

"Yes, father. As Tiana said, she is now a Jedi Knight and since her success proved my competence as a Jedi Master I am no longer in jeopardy of being expelled, but the Council as ruled that I am unfit to take on another apprentice in the future."

Then, unexpectedly Lord Blackswan approached the Kenobi Clan and bellowed, "Nonsense! A great talent like yourself does not deserve to be so easily discarded. In fact, I had no idea you had already chosen a bride. Why was I not informed earlier?"

Jinn bowed. "I did not wish to offend you, Lord Blackswan."

However, the scientist would have none of it and waved his hand dismissively and said, "No, this is a ridiculous act of secrecy. Any young lady would be fortunate to gain your favor. This whole incident as left me look like an old fool and has insulted your lady." The red-eyed man then turned to Tiana and bowed to her humbly and said, "Forgive me, Miss Tiana. I would be most gratified if I could plan your wedding as a gift."

In response, the green-eyed beauty was shocked. "Wha—really? Oh, I mean thank you, Lord Blackswan, that would be a very generous gift."

The scientist then straightened up and beamed with delight. "I am deeply pleased, but we are kin now young lady. You will soon be my future granddaughter."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jinn's quarters, Jedi Temple**

"What a long day!" said emerald-eyed knight as she flopped down onto the sofa. "First the trials on Dagobah then the duel, a trip the Medical Ward and then dinner with your family."

"Yes, but don't forget you also got engaged as well. My family is now your family, Tee," said Jinn. "Very soon you'll be a Kenobi too."

Tiana smiled up brightly at the warrior and pulled him down to the sofa next to her and snuggled up to his side and kissed his cheek and hummed contently.

"Hmmm…oh Jinn, I'm so glad I met you. I'm so happy right now I can hardly believe it."

Jinn laughed and quickly kissed her head and replied, "Shall I pinch you to be sure?"

Tiana giggled and shut her eyes and said, "No, but I'm glad the Council didn't expel you. I know that they don't like inappropriate attachments, but if they had then they'd be hypocrites."

Amused, the warrior asked, "And why is that?"

"Because, aren't Jedi only supposed to love the universe, but not a person? Why can't they think more like the Clan? The Clan seems more practical. They let you love. They let you hate. Why can't the other Jedi have everything too?"

The warrior sighed and raised his arms to pull Tiana closer and said, "I used to be very conflicted about that myself, my dear. I used to think I could only be either a Jedi or a warrior, but not both. However, my mother wanted me to have both worlds and I wish the same for you. And even though it may not seem like it, the warriors are just as selfless as the Jedi. Theirs is a life of servitude that is no better than that of a slave, but they were fortunate to have a Master who cared for them and their powers are not divided into good or bad. They simple are. Just as my feelings don't control me, but they are important because they make me who I am. I would not be Jinn Kenobi if I didn't love you Tiana."

"What do you love most about me, Jinn?"

"Everything."

"What?" Tiana pulled back and stared at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean everything?"

The warrior blushed and kissed the end of her nose and said, "Tell me, what you do love best about me?"

Bashfully, the beauty hid her face into his robe and mumbled, "…Everything."

Jinn smiled snugly. "Then, the feel is mutual, Milady."

"But, I'm hardly perfect, Jinn."

The warrior laughed and drew her back so he could look at her face. "Trust me, Tee, nobody's perfect. Even Jedi make mistakes, but we're supposed to learn from them. And to answer your last question more thoroughly, not all Jedi can handle feeling like dirt and use the Force at the same time. It's the fear of the Dark Side that makes everything go wrong."

"But I'm not afraid, Jinn. Not anymore," she said quietly with a slow burning kiss to his lips. She then ran her lips up across his forehead and kissed him again sweetly at his temple and felt him close his eyes. "I've learned my lesson, Jinn. I've learned there are things even greater than the Force or death or lose and that thing is love. And with love I shall always have hope."

-0-0-0-

The End.

-0-0-0-

Thanks for your reviews Bekah and Ayra Sei Ethari.

Ayra - thanks for noticing false-Jinn. I love writing action and villains have some of best dialogue. Though, false-Jinn was maintainly Tiana's inner fears taking on a form it knew she'd have a hard time facing. It's kind of like once you go through feeling like you lost everything, then you realize actually have more. It's very emotional and I think more of a challenge for Tiana then fighter herself. Also, you should try reading my ealier story "Hello, Goodbye." The title isn't so great, but it's all about an evil double of Obi-Wan during the end of the Clone Wars. It isn't a drama like this story.

Bekah - thank you for your support. I normally just let my imagination run wild and never tell my stories to anyone. This chapter is a sweet one too, but what's a Star Wars story without at least one "real" swordfight? Though, this isn't the end-end, there will be a epilogue.

Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Teach You a Lesson

Chapter 21—Epilogue

**Location: Jedi Temple, Harmony Hall, 50****th**** annual Peace Ball (5 years later)**

"Kastor! Where are you?" shouted Jinn. The stately dressed Jedi Master wadded through the dense crowd of partygoers in a mad hunt, but still he could not find him. Vexed and deeply troubled, he anxiously clenched and unclenched his sword at his side and pressed on. Surely, he couldn't have gone far.

Then, suddenly he saw Tiana rush up to him. She no doubly saw the worried look in his eyes and asked, "What's wrong, Jinn?"

Frowning, he replied, "I lost him again, Tee. This is getting ridiculous. He will never make a good Padawan."

Calmly, the green-eyed beauty placed her hand soothingly onto his face. "Its going to be fine, Jinn. He's probably with Thrice."

Jinn took a deep breath and ran his hand through his red-ish brown hair and said, "Yes, I think I will go see." He kissed her cheek. "I'm probably just overreacting."

Tiana laughed. "Yes, most likely."

The warrior then resumed his search through the crowd until at last he found his mother holding a little boy at her hip and tickling him mercilessly at his tummy and chin. The child crowed with laughter and tried to bury his face into her shoulder to hide from her fingertips.

"Oh my, Jinn. I see he has got away from you again," said Thrice with a smile. "He's a sneaky a little boy, he reminds me so much of you. I adore him."

"Yes, well, he is certainly a handful."

Obi-Wan laughed and said, "You ought to take him back from her, Jinn or else your mother will start getting ideas about having another one of her own again."

Jinn was appalled and wrinkled his nose in disgust, but reach forward to take the boy away from his mother's arms. "Force, father! That's—that's disturbing. You and mother are much too old to be having anymore children."

Smiling, Obi-Wan replied, "I was already much too old when we had you, son."

Jinn groaned, but was soon startled by his son throwing his arms around his neck. "Papa!"

The warrior smiled and kissed his four-year-old son's cheek. "Yes, Kastor, but try not to run away from Papa again. This is becoming a very bad habit."

"I just think he must like grandma," said Obi-Wan. "Grandma spoils, Kastor the most."

Thrice turned to look at her husband with a narrowed brow, but then smirked mischievously and said, "Yes, it must be because I'm thinking of having another little one of my own. You know, you are right, Ben, we aren't that old to have another child."

Quickly, Obi-Wan faced his wife and said, "No. You can't be serious. I'm done with children, Milady. And besides, grandchildren are so much better."

In response, Thrice began to laugh and tenderly reached forward to kiss the startled expression off her husband's face while the Knight shook his head and said, "You are too much, darling. Though, I must say, I see Kastor has inherited the Kenobi good looks. He looks more and more like Jinn everyday."

"Splendid child!" boomed Lord Blackswan from out of the crowd.

The red-eyed scientist reached forward and took Kastor out of Jinn's arms and held him up under his little arms and beamed at him amazed. The scientist noticed that the boy looked to be about 4 terran years old and had bright green eyes and dark brown hair. It was obvious that he got his coloring from his mother, but there was no doubt in his mind that the child had his father's features. It was clearly a strong genetic trait that boded well that he might inherit both Jedi and Clan skills. Yes, he had a good feeling about this child. A feeling he thought was very similar to Kiya's children, young Anakin and his sister Marion. He had feared that a bad match would produce weak offspring, but it appeared that Lady Tiana was an excellent maternal source.

Though, fondly he turned to Thrice and said, "There is no mother as great as you, daughter."

Yet, with a cold stare, Thrice snatched the boy from her maker and frowned. "Don't think I don't know what you were thinking, Lord Blackswan. Kastor is not a science project."

The scientist laughed. "And here I thought you've lost your edge in civilian life, daughter. You know me too well."

"No, you're just predictable," answered Luke. He approached the group with Tiana at his side who took Kastor from Thrice and rested his head under her chin.

The Grand Master looked around him and smiled. "Well, we've certainly come a long way since the Empire, haven't we old Ben?"

Obi-Wan bowed and replied, "Yes it has, Luke."

The Knight then drew closer to his friend and former apprentice and placed his hand on his shoulder and led him away from the crowd to a balcony. The starlight bathed them in a soft glow and they saw the partygoers chat and dance happily inside the great glass dome. Jinn soon followed them outside with Kiya. The lady-knight smiled brightly at Luke and hug his arm to her side and kissed his cheek.

"Luke, do you think Jinn will ever be allowed to teach another Padawan again?" asked Ben.

"I don't know. Jinn's very notorious but—"

"Notorious? What on earth is that suppose to mean?" asked the warrior bewildered.

Kiya giggled and replied, "It means the Council can't make up its mind if they like you or hate you, brother dear."

Jinn scoffed and walked up the stone railing of the balcony and muttered, "Isn't that lovely."

"They feel you are too much like Lady Thrice, a loose cannon. You are a reputable Jedi, Jinn, but many feel you don't play by the rules. Some think that if you are permitted to teach again then the Council is just playing favorites because you are Obi-Wan's son."

The warrior bowed his head and replied, "I don't care about that. The Council is entitled to their opinion and if I wish to train another Padawan then I suppose I'll take my own son as my apprentice."

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Ben.

Solemnly, Jinn said, "I don't know, father. I must admit that I do like teaching, but if the Jedi won't permit me than I don't know if I can have both. I might have to give up one for the other. Personally, the decision to teach is not dire, but wisdom should be passed down to the young and unlike most Jedi I can live long enough to take on several apprentices."

"I think they are being overly cautious," said Kiya. "And I think we ought to swap children. I can train Kastor and you can train Anakin. I think an aunt or an uncle makes a better Master than a parent."

Ben smiled at Kiya suggestion. "Yes, that's a good idea, my sweet, but what about your daughter, Marion? Who will train her?"

The blue-eyed beauty laughed and said, "Well, there is always Tiana. I know if I gave her over to Luke, Jinn or father, you three would fold under her whims like a house of cards."

Jinn said, "Kiya, are you sure you want Marion to become Tiana's apprentice. The two of them could find their own Master or Padawan. They aren't restricted to just family."

The lady-knight held her brother's hand and replied, "I know that Jinn, but I want to."

-0-0-0-

Fin.

-0-0-0-

Thank you everyone for reading my story and for your great reviews. I'm not really sure what kind of story I'll write next, but thanks for sticking it out with me on these Star Wars tales. I had no idea I'd write so many different spin offs on one AU. Though, I will keep your suggestion in mind Behak, but personally I'm not a big Anakin fan. Plus, that version of Anakin was from a timeline that didn't exist, but again thank you for reading.

Note: Where I got the name of Jinn's son, Kastor. Names are never easy to think up.

CASTOR (from behind the name website)

**Gender:** Masculine

**Usage:** Greek Mythology (Latinized)

**Other Scripts:** Καστωρ **(Ancient Greek)**

**Pronounced:** KAS-tər **(English)** [key]

From the Greek _Καστωρ (Kastor)_, possibly related to _κεκασμαι (kekasmai)_ "to shine, to excel". In Greek myth Castor was a son of Zeus and the twin brother of Pollux. The constellation Gemini, which represents the two brothers, contains a star by this name.


End file.
